


You've Got Monster 4

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Insanity, Judgement, Mistaken Identity, Monster Heat, Sexting, Violence, corporation theft, undertale timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 60,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: She was looking for a better job, almost anything would have been better than the temp agency but she had no idea that landing a job as a secretary could be as exciting as it turns out to be and it doesn't hurt there's a certain monster with star-like eyes that she wishes to get to know better.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel, Frisk & Asriel, Papyrus/Alphys, Papyrus/Undyne, Sans & Asriel, Sans & Papyrus, Sans/Frisk, Undyne/Alphys
Series: Sanctuaryverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A temp worker is the suckiest job on the face of the earth. The hours can be long and they can be short. The work conditions can be as simple as taking over for a simple secretary who got the flu or work in a butcher shop. Frisk has seen and done it all. She glanced at the poster as she sat in the office waiting for her newest job.

“Working Hard Or Hardly Working!” She sighed as she wondered sometimes if the one running this place ever had to work a day in their lives if they just enjoyed her suffering. It was her fault that she didn’t get a college degree but the boss… didn’t deserve all this luxury they probably are rolling in.  The only place she found any relief was on the company chat room under an anonymous user name. The site was originally created so that users could help other users with jobs they are unfamiliar with. It has become a place where other workers can be with others like herself. She logged in using her cell with angel software just in case they tried to find the location or the employee well she wasn’t going to get caught.

9to5 has logged in:

9to5: Hey ppls… I am just waiting for another job. Whatsup anyone on?” 

lfm23 : i am.

9to5: Hey how are you? 

lfm23: same as the day before, u?

9to5: I am just sick of doing shit jobs. How long you been around? New? 

lfm23: 23 yrs

9to5: Shit… I guess that makes sense your thing is 23 than. 

lfm23: pff... it’s my age dude.

9to5: Pfff…. I get it now… dude… nice… I am 22. 

lfm23: yw. hey, same age as my brother, coincidence.

9to5: ~_^ send him to me I need a date.

lfm23: sorry... i don’t have envelopes that big

9to5: Pfff… It is nice to talk to someone who has a sense of humor.

lfm23: yeah, most don’t get my sanse of humor sometimes, nice someone does.

9to5: Well… most around here don’t give a shit. Of course… now that I met a nice person to chat with I get called up. Talk to you later?

lfm23: sure. 

9to5: Wish me luck hopefully it will be a better job than the sewer inspector job.

lfm23: yup. here’s my email if ya wanna just pun around some time: legfamst23@notrealmail.com

9to5: Don’t SHARE IT HERE!!!... Ppl hack this site and everyone will know your email.

lfm23: eh... it’s just an email account. i’ve got a dozen. so, doesn’t matter.

9to5: Oh okay… sounds good then. I will contact you later. BYE!!!

lfm23: i’ll give you my real one after i see that email. bye

9to5 has logged out.

Frisk made note of the email and was thinking about using her real email but she couldn’t risk it and she was running late as she made her way to her agent. 

“I know I am late… I am sorry. I got distracted.” 

“THAT IS NO WAY TO START THE DAY! YOU SHOULD BE MORE PROMPT!” 

“Yes sir, I am sorry. I was here. Did the job I request ever come through?” She hoped to have a simple job at a gas station maybe or at a retail store. 

“No, But There Is A Job You Might Consider.... Secretary Work.”

“Well it is not the worse but sure. How many hours and days?” 

“It Is A Temp To Hire. Three Days Trial A Total Of Thirty Hours.”

“That would be awesome! I don’t mean to sound like a drag but… I really want a steady job… I am tired of the dirty jobs.” 

“I Understand. Here Are The Details.” He handed over the sheet. As it turned out, the one looking for a secretary was the prince of monsters.

“P-Prince A-asriel?!?” 

“Is That Going To Be A Problem?” 

“No sir, I can work hard. I will do good… shit… I mean I will do my best.” 

“Good To Hear!” 

“Thank You Papyrus! I appreciate you finding me this job for me.” She shook his hand.

“Nyeh! Of Course!” 

“Is there anything I need to know about Prince Asriel or do you know anything about him?” 

“No, But Fret Not! He Is A Good Monster!” 

“Good… thank you.” She left and sent an email to her joke buddy with an email she made just for this being.

To: legfamst23@notrealmail.com

From: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

Dear stranger

You won’t believe the job I just got. I got a sitting job AMEN! I need to relax for awhile and with a possibility that I will be finally done with this business.

But I would like to joke with you if you like. I created a email just for you!

From 

9to5

Rules 

Until I know you better I am not going to tell you my name without making sure you are not some corporate hound that is trying to get me fired. 

Not going to tell my clients names

Not going to give specifics about my life until I know you are legit.

Please no dick or boob pics. I am not that kind of person *almost gave away my genderX3 

  
  


To: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

From: legfamst23@notrealmail.com

  
  


i’m more of a chicken than an egg kinda guy.

what weirdos have you run into? nvm don’t answer that.

here’s the real email: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

  
  


To: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

From: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

  
  


Well you know the old riddle the chicken or the egg…. Anyway had a weird guy that kept sending me dick pictures. Which I promptly sent posted them EVERYWHERE on craigslist looking for other male partners. X3 

  
  
  


To: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

From: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

  
  


pfffffff... oh that is pure genius right there! 

  
  
  
  


To: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

From: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

Thank you thank you!

  
  
  
  


To: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

From: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

  
  
  


so just to satisfy my brother... are you male or female?

To: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

From: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

I am a female. Tell your brother I am looking for a hot date still ~_^ just no dick pics or you know what I will do.

  
  
  


To: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

From: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

  
  


he wants to know when and where to pick you up at. i told him

he shouldn’t accept blind dates off the internet and that i didn't

even know your name.

  
  


To: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

From: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

Pfff… yeah… sorry bud… but maybe next time. 

  
  
  


To: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

From: kulskeltn@undernet.com

  
  


WHY NOT THIS TIME?

  
  


To: lgndyfrtmstr@undernet.com

From: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

heh, sorry about that... he’s too curious for his own

good sometimes.

  
  


To: Chickenortheegg69@undernet.com

From: kulskeltn@undernet.com

  
  


Well, if I go out with you this time… than what happens 

to the following times?


	2. Chapter 2

An instant messenger popped up.

lgndyfrtmstr: 

WE GO ON MORE DATES IS WHAT! THAT’S HOW YDOWERHELIW!

lgndyfrtmstr: sorry about that.

Chickenortheegg69: It is okay. He reminds me of someone I know. 

lgndyfrtmstr: nice, i guess.

Chickenortheegg69: Mystery brother maybe after I get to know you maybe okay? I just think you should know how crazy I am before going on a wild date with a random stranger.

lgndyfrtmstr: OKAY!!!

Chickenortheegg69: ^_~ so joke master got any good ones. 

lgndyfrtmstr: what, you think i’d chicken out on ya? i think i can 

crack a few.

Chickenortheegg69: I thought you might drop a bad egg or two. I guess that would scramble things up… X3

lgndyfrtmstr: yolks on you then.

Chickenortheegg69: Are you shelling them out or what? 

“OH MY GAWD SANS!! I’M LEAVING!” He chuckled and leaned back into the chair, reading.

Chickenortheegg69: HA! I win!!! Cluck on that! 

lgndyfrtmstr: except i ain’t yellow, this isn’t over 

Chickenortheegg69: Hey since you asked my gender I get to ask yours. It seems fair.

lgndyfrtmstr: guess you didn’t notice i male-d it to you with that first one

Chickenortheegg69: Pfffttt… okay… that was a good one… one point for you stranger.

lgndyfrtmstr: 1 or won? ;3

Chickenortheegg69: Oh you just met your match and YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

lgndyfrtmstr: are we boxing now? i thought this was a chat 

Chickenortheegg69: Chatter box-ing...

lgndyfrtmstr: ring me some time on this because i think this is gonna be start

of somethin’ good.

Chickenortheegg69: Pfffttt… I haven’t laughed this hard since… fuck… I don’t know… umm… the round has begun…. Yeah that is all the boxing puns I have… 

lgndyfrtmstr: guess i caged you in ;3

Chickenortheegg69: Damn you pinned me… nooo… you cheat I can’t believe you are forcing me to throw in the towel. 

lgndyfrtmstr: nah, i just boxed ya into a corner... this is my kinda game. round 2?

Chickenortheegg69: Of course… Square? I knew you were boring but you could end up in circles.

lgndyfrtmstr: they say size doesn’t matter, i guess that means shape doesn’t either and i’m not your average shape

Chickenortheegg69: According to your gf she says otherwise 

lgndyfrtmstr: what gf? clocked you there didn’t i? 

Chickenortheegg69: Exactly, she came and she saw and she left X3 but you still have your dinger.

lgndyfrtmstr: i’m going to go ask my brother for some ointment for my burn... 

Chickenortheegg69: That was wrong of me. I shouldn’t go after your pride. I have small tits if that makes you feel better. 

lgndyfrtmstr: are ya lion just ta make me feel better or do ya just have a small opinion of yourself? 

Chickenortheegg69: I am no cougar if you are wondering but I am always on the prowl. 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’m not a panther myself, but i have my own jungle

Chickenortheegg69: but seriously sorry man I shouldn’t have gone there. We cool. Ice T cool.

lgndyfrtmstr: don’t take life so seriously, we’re as cool as antarctica.

Chickenortheegg69: Before or after the ice caps melt? XD

lgndyfrtmstr: in the ice age of course

Chickenortheegg69: Damn that is cold… ^^

lgndyfrtmstr: yeah.. that wasn’t very ice of me was it?

Chickenortheegg69: Its cool its cool… I can definitely get the tip of this iceberg. 

lgndyfrtmstr: you can really sink ‘em when ya try. though i think trying to outwit me is gonna be a titanic of a challenge

Chickenortheegg69: Oh so it will be easy. It only made one voyage and it didn’t go very well. At least that is what I heard...

lgndyfrtmstr: a-boat that issue, i heard they have a piece of the ship in the mueseum... wonder if the ghost ends up goin’ to that place instead of the harbor... if so they might need my talents to lift their spirits

Chickenortheegg69: A bootiful idea maybe it will come and rise to the occasion and seance us with encounters of stories of a ring that she tossed off the boat.

lgndyfrtmstr: i sea what you’re up to there

Chickenortheegg69: Just setting a course to keep things chugging along. Fishing for jokes can be quite hard though especially if you use up all my lines.

lgndyfrtmstr: i can net me a few, i got a gill-friend of a gill friend that helps me reel ‘em in

Chickenortheegg69: I would have sword fish that you wouldn’t need such inspiration unlike my sandy kind of friends.

lgndyfrtmstr: don’t get crabby on me when i end up rowin’ ya

Chickenortheegg69: Please you are paddling upstream the river.

lgndyfrtmstr: cannoe say that again i didn’t hear it over the sound of rushing water

Chickenortheegg69: That is called a waterfall. Like your puns they fall onto deaf ears. 

lgndyfrtmstr: so then if i fall for you are you saying i’m out of my depth? 

  
  


This caught Frisk off guard as she just stared at the line. 

_ uh... maybe i went too far with that one? _ He hoped not, he hadn’t had a good challenge in... forever. 

Chickenortheegg69: no

  
  


She replied nervously as she was being honest. 

lgndyfrtmstr: didn’t mean to cross any lines, honest

lgndyfrtmstr: i got a bit caught up 

  
  


Chickenortheegg69: It is okay… yeah… I knew that. I mean but you are still … jelly in my hands like jellyfish… 

Frisk felt so stupid as she let herself think for a moment that a being was flirting with her. She even admitted that this being wasn’t better than her. 

lgndyfrtmstr: i like to think i’d be more like chocolate... i’d melt and leave a bit of sweetness behind.

Chickenortheegg69: Is that on my hands? If you are trying for the mouth it should be m&ms they melt in your mouth and not in your hands. 

lgndyfrtmstr: yes they do and i was thinkin’ more like sweet memories.

She wasn’t even thinking as she posted that. 

Chickenortheegg69: I should go but… it was nice talking to you stranger.

lgndyfrtmstr: don’t be a stranger if ya see me on. i’d like to chat again

sometime

Chickenortheegg69: Yep, and tell your brother we can date online ~_^

lgndyfrtmstr: sure thing.

She logged off and made her way home. She felt crappy after all that.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. What an unexpected day... 

“Brother, I Got 20 Outfits For When I Meet My Date. Will You Help Me?” 

“don’t think it matters bro, she only wants to date online first. besides, you know what looks best on you.” 

“How Do I Do That… YES I DO!” He runs off before he can respond. 

“you’ll have to- ...” 

“ask her that oh well..” He mutters to himself.

  
  


Frisk wore her best outfit for her job with Prince Asriel and took a selfie from the neck down and sent a copy to her friend.

Chickenortheegg69: Does this seem good enough for a job? Shit… I thought I click on Julie’s name… 

lgndyfrtmstr: it’s fine. to answer your question though it does look professional.

Chickenortheegg69: Good I am so nervous anyway. I haven’t worked with someone like this. 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’m sure you’ll be fine.

  
  


Chickenortheegg69: I hope so. I really do. I need this to work out for me. I want to make something out of myself.

lgndyfrtmstr: good luck.

Chickenortheegg69: TY

“My Girlfriend Is Hot… And Without A Head. Saves Time On Makeup.” 

“pfffffff... she has a head bro, she just didn’t want to reveal her face cuz she wanted an opinion on the outfit.” 

“Is She Cheating On Me With You Already?!?” 

“no, she sent it to me by accident. look.” He showed his brother the first lines.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good, I Would Hate To Be Part Of A Teen Drama With Co-Star Mettaton.” 

“yeah, me too. besides, i don’t think she’d want me when she could have you. you’re the cool one.” 

“DUH! BUT THAT MAKES YOU COOL IN RELEVANCE OF ME!!!” 

“only if you’re around.” 

“But I Am Always Around You. Unless I Am At Work When Your Cool Factor Goes Down By 5 Points.” 

“or when i’m at work.” 

“I Still Don’t Believe You Got That Job.” He glanced at him suspiciously. Sans shrugged.

“i’m gonna take a nap. i’ll need it if i’m gonna not sleep through work.” 

“Whatever, Remember What I Said. I Am Sending A New Girl To The Royals Today And You Need To Be There To Help Get Her Settled In.” Sans yawned.

“what time?” 

“Umm… About 30 Minutes So For You 2 Hours From Now.” 

“guess i’ll nap when i get home too. but i’ll be there.” He logged off and crawled into the sheets after setting the alarm on his phone. 

Frisk arrived 20 minutes early and looked anxiously around as people and monsters bustled around her like it was a subway conduit. It made her feel like an outcast.

Although standing out in the crowd was one monster that was leaning up against the wall ... sleeping??? 

“Excuse me…. Excuse me… EXCUSE ME!” She yelled at the end.  The skeleton opened one eye socket, he wore a soft blue hoodie over a white t-shirt with black shorts and a pair of dulled pink fuzzy slippers. He glanced over at her from where he was.

“I b-been waiting f-for someone… to h-help me get situated. Do you by any chance know a Sans?”  Sans pulled out his phone and glanced at the time before walking over to her.

“heya.” The clerk at the desk just pointed at the skeleton behind her.

“Heya?” Frisk was clearly confused by the interaction. This was very informal and she felt way over dressed.

“you’re the new secretary?”  _ must be an in thing for suits today... looks cute on her. _

“Yeah, Papyrus hired me for Prince Asriel and for his underlings apparently that is what it states.” 

“heh... yup. i’m an underling, i’m undercover all the time.” He joked lightly.

“Pfft… Here I thought you were just under dressed….sir.” 

“heh. what’s your name?” 

“I am Frisk Savori.” 

“nice to meet you. the name’s serif, comic sans serif.” He winked with a grin.

“follow me.”

“Long name, did your parents expect you to be funny?” She followed him with a smile hoping that he wouldn’t take it offensively. 

“they saw my funny bone first and dad said ‘he’s a bright one and humerous so i’ll call him son.’ “ 

“Boo… that last joke is as old as the hills. You need … I mean funny really funny.” 

“guess that means you got some dirt on me.” He retorts with a grin. He didn’t seem at all phased.

“I shouldn’t I don’t want to lose my job. I mean this can get dirty quick…” 

“relax a little, the boss isn’t a royal pain in the ass.” 

“Y-you sure. I need the steady income.” 

“i do work for the guy. have worked with the royals since the guy was still a kid.” 

“I work with the temp agency... they snap a finger and I am gone.” 

“yeah... those places are full of crocs... all snap and teeth.” He kinda liked this one and he knew Asriel had a sense of humor so this wasn’t going to go too badly.

“You need to have a sharp set to by and even quicker wit.”

“i’d rather swim with the sharks. less dangerous.” 

“Better to swim with piranhas unless there is blood in the water you won’t get bit.”

“heh... there’s no meat on these bones, i think i’ll be okay in both waters.” 

“Pffftt…” She stopped as she busted out laughing as she thought of a funny joke. He smirked, sticking his hands into the pockets. She had a nice laugh and he always did enjoy making others smile. 

“Okay can I tell you… no I don’t want to get fired for a joke… never mind.”

“i won’t tell if you don’t.” The hall he’d led her to now was mostly empty except of doors and more hallways.

“Okay.” She had a smirk as she came up to his side and came up close rubbing against him slightly as she whispered into his ear canal.

“At least you can’t say you were being re-dicka-less about it.” He snorted, laughing as he continued walking.

“that was a good one.” 

“Thank you my mind is forever dirty. Oh my god I can’t believe I just said that out loud,”

“want a broom then?” He joked as they continued on.

“You think you can knock the webs out of my head as you sweep me off my feet.” She joked.

“nah, that’s more my brother’s thing than mine. i just mop up after everyone’s messes.” 

“Sloppy seconds…”

“eww, not that kinda mess. that messes with the head.”

“What you do with everyone’s messes is not for me to judge.”

“heh... judging is what i do best actually. when i’m not hiding in the closet.” That was certainly a couple of entendres. 

“Oh…” She pushes the idea of him being a cute date out of her head as she had a new view of him.

“I think we will be great friends.”

“agreed.” He opened a door and held it out for her to go in first.

“Thank you.” She entered a very decorative office.  Behind a desk sat a goat monster, he looked fairly young, and he seemed to be reading a document in front of him. Though he looked up when he heard the door open, he had bright sapphire eyes and looked rather sharp in the soft gray suit that went well with his white fur.

“Hello sir, I was sent by the temp agency. My name is Frisk Savori. I hope to help you with your secretarial needs.” She offered her hand towards him.  He took her hand into his, shaking it gently.

“I’m Asriel Dreemur. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Savori.” 

“T-thank you sir. Your f-family is such-“

“heh... i think ya mist an opportunity kid.” 

“I don’t know, I’m not the bonehead you are.” He replies in kind before turning back to her.

“Uhhh…” Frisk flushed feeling that he put her on the spot.

“You’ll have to forgive Sans, he tends to just jump in like that whenever the opportunity presents itself. Provided it is work appropriate.” Sans just shrugged, though the brief look he’d aimed at the skeleton spoke volumes that he’d said a few things in the past that were... not in good taste.

“It’s fine sir. I just was going to say that… about…” She glanced at her hands which she left some scribbled notes which seemed to have smudged because she sweated so much.

“I hope that the temp business will be the best job for me. Shit…”

“I hope so as well.” He gave her a kind smile. 

“yeah, i like this one.” Sans remarks. Frisk smiled awkwardly as she didn’t know if she should either kill Sans for making her feel like a fool or at least be grateful he was on her side it sounded like.

“W-Where would y-you like me to s-sit your h-highness?” She was going to try to stay as professional as she could.

“No formalities here if you please.”

“Okay… ummm… Prince Asriel?” She was trying so hard to keep this job. Neither one knew how desperate she was for a good job.

“That will do. We’ll start off with some easy tasks and see how you fit in. I need a copy of this document. There are some signs along the hallways if you get lost or need assistance. There are also plenty of staff around if you get turned around. It is easy to do when you are unfamiliar with the place and cannot skip about.” 

“Okay…” She took the sheet and looked him weird about the skip part.  Sans rolled his eye lights a little at the kiddish term for his shortcuts.

“I don’t get it… skip?”

“his jab at my ability to shortcut.”

“I thought it was…” She shut her mouth before saying the jab and walked out the door. She pulled out her cell and needed to talk to someone ANYONE.

Chickenortheegg69: Well I am probably going to lose my new job.

Sans was a little surprised at the notification on his phone. Asriel raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, pulling out the phone to see who it was and what they wanted.

Chickenortheegg69: I am so stressed.

lgndyfrtmstr: can’t be that bad can it? take a deep breath.

Chickenortheegg69: I can’t I feel like everything I say is going to be the last thing I am going to say my one boss is gay and I almost made a huge error saying a gay joke… I mean I am just a jackass...

lgndyfrtmstr: he is huh? welp, you can always tell me the joke.

Chickenortheegg69: He made a statement about powers stuff and I was going to say well I thought your ability is to handle more than two… but not only is that wrong and tasteless but it would be sexual harassment.

Sans snickered, causing Asriel to prod him.

“What’s so funny?” 


	4. Chapter 4

“just this gal i met on the temp. agency site i’m helping admin. she’s got a great sense of humor.” He showed him the text and Asriel chuckled a little.

“Yes, she’s right about that, but the joke is funny nonetheless. Speaking of, what do you make of the new girl? Do you think she’ll fit in?” 

“i think she’ll do fine. she’s like this gal here, got a good sense of humor. and she’s got a good soul.” 

“Oh? That’s rare from you.” Sans just shrugged before saying.

“what’s rare is that soul trait of hers.” 

  
  


Frisk got back an HOUR later. She not only got the sheet copied but one gal asked her to do a favor than another gave her a task and another… soon she was answering phone calls, delivering packages and more.  When she did get back she found that Asriel was typing on the computer on the desk.  She was out breath as she put the paper and the copy on top.

“D-done…” He looked up with an expression of confusion.

“You seem out of breath. Did you run all the way here or something?” 

“Something… I am just going to sit for a moment. These high heels ache…” A monster was walking by the door and spotted Frisk.

“New girl. You can take my papers down to the office down the street.” She got up and was about to run the errand when Asriel stopped her.

“Excuse me Dartin, but I don’t believe I hired her to be your secretary.” Asriel frowned at the other monster then looked at Frisk and a slight frown creased as he realized really quickly what likely had happened. He looked back at the other monster.

“Do your own work and tell the rest of the staff I did NOT hire a secretary to play errand boy for you lot. The next one to give her a task that does not come from me will be answering to me personally is that understood?” 

“Sorry Asriel.” He says bowing his head slightly as Frisk sank back into the chair feeling sorry for him for her mistake of thinking she was at the mercy of all of his underlings.  He turned back to her with a slight smile. 

“I’m terribly sorry about that, a lot of the staff have so much to do that sometimes they will grab the first willing hand to give them a hand rather than do it themselves.” 

“It is okay. I done all those jobs before though I haven’t ironed a suit in an office cubicle before that… was a first.”

“Well, that you managed those tasks in an hour on top of mine is rather impressive. Also that you did it in those shoes... might I suggest, in the future, finding flats to wear here considering that you are likely to be doing a lot of walking and such shoes will do you no good here.”

“I think so… wait are you saying I am… getting the job?”

“You’ve done a lot better than the last five dozen I’ve been through and this was only day one. I believe you are adequately qualified.”

“I will take that as a yes! Thank you so much. I won’t let you down. Thank you, thank you.”

“I’m confident you won't. I’ll let the registry know that you’re to be outfitted with the proper badge so that you don’t have to go through security’s full check every time you come in.” 

“Thank you… may I ask you a slight favor. It is slightly shady.”

“Hmmm, well, that depends on your definition I suppose.”

“I need the full paycheck if you tell the temp agency that you hired me through them they get a portion of my check as pay… “

“I see what you are getting at. I will notify the register that you were recommended by my advisor.”

“I know this is slightly wrong but… I would appreciate you doing that. I can than quit there and get the job here.”

“In this day and age those things charge an arm and a leg for a service they barely supply.” 

“20% of my check.”

“That’s ridiculous. They’d make a small fortune off you in three days. I’ve a feeling my advisor won’t mind being the recommendation officially. He seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“He has? I thought I ticked him off a little.”

“Oh? Well, he can be a hard one to read sometimes, but I assure you he likes you just fine. More so than most, though I imagine that is due to the fact that you seem to share his sense of humor. Few do.” 

“I was going to say a couple of jokes but… I didn’t want to make things weird being my first day and all.”

“Understandable. At any rate, I don’t have anything for you at the moment so feel free to relax there for a while.”

“May I text for a moment or surf the net on my phone?” She asked as she sat at the empty desk nearby. 

“Sure. I will let you know if I need anything. Until I do, you can remove those shoes if it helps. Despite what others might think, I’m not as ignorant about the ridiculous suffering of others. I prefer those who work with me be comfortable.” Frisk was surprised and removed her shoes behind the desk.

“Thank you so much. I really... oh that feels soooo much better. I wanted to look like a really high styling professional. I spent quite a bit to look this good.” She got on her phone and logged in. 

Chickenortheegg69: Okay got the coolest boss of all time… I think I should hook him up with the other guy. The gay one I mentioned. I think they would be cute together! X3

lgndyfrtmstr: remind me again why you think this guy is gay... 

Chickenortheegg69: He told me! I think it was very brave of him. It is hard to tell someone that you are out of the closet. 

lgndyfrtmstr: talk about irony... i told someone a joke earlier about being in a closet. i didn’t mean it like  _ that _ though... i mean like literally being in one. 

Chickenortheegg69: Weird Irony. 

lgndyfrtmstr: no kiddin’

Chickenortheegg69: I think though I would be able to tell if this was a joke or not. I am like a joke master and can tell when someone is joking… though today I am nervous and feel a little on edge. How is your day? What did you do today? Did you get a temp job?

lgndyfrtmstr: no, friend of mine asked me to come in and help him with a new hire. he trusts my judgment on such things so he asked me to show up so i had some fun joking with the new hire.

Chickenortheegg69: Tell me about the new hire! They good?

lgndyfrtmstr: kinda cute, got a good sanse of humor and a good soul.

Chickenortheegg69: Oh? ~_^ are you going to hit on that cutie. 

lgndyfrtmstr: nah, she was too nervous so i left her alone. plus my role there wasn’t to antagonize her any more than she was intimidated i think.

Chickenortheegg69: I understand. Today has taught me stress can make anything crazy.

lgndyfrtmstr: even if that wasn’t the case, i think i’d have to know her at least a little before askin’ her out on a date.

Chickenortheegg69: True. You seem nicer than must. 

lgndyfrtmstr: plus, she might think i’m crazy if i tried picking her up at a place she was trying to get a job at.

Chickenortheegg69: That and the fact you are lifting her all of a sudden might get some reactions too X3 

lgndyfrtmstr: i was tryin’ to lift her spirits before she met her to-be-boss.

Chickenortheegg69: Well you can always use an elevator for that ^_^ Shoot I got to go the other boss is coming back… 

lgndyfrtmstr: other boss?

Frisk put the phone away seeing Sans coming into the room as he stared at his phone. 

“Asriel, have you been to the local shop Muffet’s place? It is an amazing place.”

“Once or twice.” Sans stuck his phone in his pocket, he’d talk to his new friend later he figured.

“I know from past jobs that my boss’s have the best ideas when they take a moment away from work and just relax at a place like Muffet's if you like I can retrieve some food and drinks from there for you and Sans. Would you like that?” 

“I’m for that. What do you think Sans?” 

“nah, not particularly hungry but thanks for the offer.” 

“How about a drink?” 

“ketchup is my choice.”

“Gotcha I will go grab that too. You two just relax and I will be right back.” Frisk winked at Sans. She thought that she was helping him with his relationship with Asriel. 

“ok.” After she left the room Sans looked at his friend.

“was that my imagination or is she flirting with me?” Asriel shrugged.

“huh... oh don’t give me that look, i’m not going to ask out a random stranger.” Asriel held up his hands and grinned as the skeleton just rolled his eye lights at the young monster. 

  
  
  


Chickenortheegg69: yeah well kinda but I am calling him the second boss. He is pretty funny. 

lgndyfrtmstr: second boss huh? what’s he do? also, good sense of humor is key to enjoying life.

Chickenortheegg69: I am not sure to be honest

lgndyfrtmstr: you didn’t ask?

Chickenortheegg69: first day and all I don’t want to probe

lgndyfrtmstr: pfff, doesn’t mean you can’t ask the guy what he does for a living. i doubt he’d be offended.

Chickenortheegg69: I guess so… I think I will try to sneak it in… 

lgndyfrtmstr: so... my friend is of the opinion i need to be out in the dating pool and just gave me this ‘look’ because the new girl went to grab some lunch for him and winked at me... i seriously have no idea how to take that... i’m not sure if she’s flirting or if she’s just being funny... 

Chickenortheegg69: Dude if she winking at you she likes you! I am a chick I totally know that.


	5. Chapter 5

lgndyfrtmstr: ... great, now he’s laughing at me. 

Asriel snickered.

“I told you.” 

“oh you did not. you didn’t say a damn thing you just  _ looked _ at me.”

Chickenortheegg69: Flirt boy ~_^ good luck there don’t be a jellyfish and hook yourself a girl

lgndyfrtmstr: oh my stars not you too... i’m drowning here! throw me a life saver! ... i like grape.

Chickenortheegg69: If you don’t want to pursue her you can always say you are dating me.

Frisk flushed after she sent that. She couldn’t believe she said that. It was way too soon to say something like that to a stranger.

lgndyfrtmstr: i dunno about that, but i appreciate the sentiment. thanks chicky.

Seeing the message it didn’t really disappoint her but… she found herself still wishing it was a little different.

lgndyfrtmstr: speaking of... u married? dating?

Chickenortheegg69: Neither… I have to find someone who would want to deal with all my crazy first.

lgndyfrtmstr: sounds like me ;3

Frisk rolled her eyes a little as she smirked. She wasn’t paying attention as she came back into the office building tripping and spilling some of the coffee on herself, staining her shirt. She cursed as she went upstairs with pastry and the two coffees and ketchup. 

lgndyfrtmstr: not that anyone believes that but my bro.

Chickenortheegg69: I don’t have much good luck. My former boyfriend called me a magnet for trouble.

lgndyfrtmstr: harsh, but at least you have some experience. i’m a 23 yr old virgin in every sense of that word. like that movie 40 yr old virgin except i ain’t 40 yet.

Chickenortheegg69: What is wrong with being a virgin?

lgndyfrtmstr: nuthin if ya aren’t male.

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Frisk said out loud from the outside of the office as she read that line. She came inside the office and handed Sans his ketchup and Asriel the coffee and pastry.  Sans took the ketchup.

“uh, what happened? you okay? need a napkin or something?” He put his phone away. 

“Coffee accident... I would like a napkin… actually I am going to run to the restroom if you don’t mind.”  Sans handed her one.

“Go ahead, an unfortunate thing to happen.” 

“Thank you two enjoy the food… and condiment…” She smiled at Sans grateful for his kindness. 

“thanks, wait a sec though, i got something for the stain.” He pulled out his phone again and from the inventory pulled out a small stain remover stick and handed it over.

“Wow… those cells cost a small fortune… how- oh yeah…” She flushed as she took the pen. 

“actually i happen to know the manufacturer.” 

“Thank you Sans. I really appreciate this.” She brushed back her hair and made sure to make eye contact to stress how much this meant to her.

“sure.”

“I will be right back.” She left with that wanting to first reply to her new friend. 

Chickenortheegg69: Between you and me and no one else… I get just as horny as you do in fact I masterbate just like everyone else but us women if we talk about it we get called disgusting sluts… guys it is normal…. Girls abnormal...

lgndyfrtmstr: weird how that works right? one set of rules for one gender, another for the other... no wonder we can’t get along. can’t even agree on some simple life rules.

Chickenortheegg69: It is true. I also know that there are things I can’t do that a guy can do while visa versa there is things I can do that a guy can’t

lgndyfrtmstr: yup

Chickenortheegg69: Sorry I am just sexually frustrated. I am going to just go crazy… 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’d be lion if i said i didn’t understand that.

Chickenortheegg69: I was going to ask you why you do keep spelling lying like lion? Just for the play on words? 

lgndyfrtmstr: cuz i a punny guy

Chickenortheegg69: Okay punny guy if you want to get rid of that frustration it looks like you have your solution right there anyways. I will try to find my prince charming one day… 

lgndyfrtmstr: only if i wanna get slapped...

Chickenortheegg69: Is she kind of bratty or what?

lgndyfrtmstr: no but apparently i’m horrible at tryin to pick up someone just for that but i don’t really wanna hooker anyway...

Chickenortheegg69: Oh you have fallen for my charms. You know… maybe later… we can help each other get rid of the frustration. Some guilt free sex talk won’t hurt...

lgndyfrtmstr: i’m for that if you’re ok with it. i don’t wanna make my new pal run for the hills...

Chickenortheegg69: I am indeed. I won’t go anywhere. 

lgndyfrtmstr: ok... we’ll set some ground rules later then i guess.

Chickenortheegg69: ^_~ okay handsome see you tonight in my dreams well here on the chat… but you get what I mean… .

lgndyfrtmstr: heh, nice line

Frisk bumped into the door not paying attention and quickly shoved the phone in her pocket as she flushed. 

“you okay? i thought i heard somethin’.”

“H-hehe... I umm… wasn’t paying attention and I ran into the door. Stupid mistake… “

“ah.”

“It w-worked like a c-charm. Thank you S-Sans..” She placed the stain remover pen on the desk as she sat down. Frisk started to fan herself down.

“you sure you’re okay? glad it worked though."

“You are truly are too sweet. I will thank you so much. I will make it up to you sometime. I know we can go out and get a drink and I will treat you. How does that sound?” Frisk asks excitedly. 

“sounds like fun. thanks.” He put the stick back into his phone.

“Good, just text or the next time I am here you can just tell me too.” 

“sounds good. anyway az, i’ve got some things to see to so i’m not stickin’ around for the rest of the day.” 

“Oh you need my number… I usually don’t give it out but I trust you.” 

“same actually, but since we’ll be workin’ together occasionally....” She grabbed his hand and wrote down her number on the palm of his hand. He chuckled a bit and pulled out a card from his jacket and handed it over. It was a simple white card with a black background and white numbers.

“Ooohh… fancy…” She took the card and placed it in her pocket. 

“Heh, yeah he said that too, though that’s like the simplest that company does in terms of business cards.” Sans shrugged.

“anyway, i’ll see you later.” He walked out the door and teleported.

“Asriel how long shall I work today? Is there a set schedule?” 

“I’ve got a couple things for you to do then you can go home for the day. I haven’t made up a schedule for you yet. I should have one by tomorrow.”

“Gotcha! I hope to talk to a cute guy tonight.” 

“Hot date?” 

“Sorta, online date. I don’t know him that well though.” 

“A mystery date then.”

“Yep but you know… life is too short to hide forever.” 

“That’s... an odd thing to say, but not untrue.”

“What do you think of Sans?” She was probing a little to see if he liked Sans as a possible boyfriend.

“Hmmm... well he’s a hard worker, even if no one else knows it. Professional. A good friend. He does his job well. Family oriented... a bit too much maybe, he can have a bit of a temper when it comes to his brother’s well being. Not that I blame him considering no one knows who their parents are or if even they know. Not like we can do a dna test or anything.” 

“That is too bad about the family… you seem to care for him quite a bit.” 

“He’s been a friend of the family for a while now, sorta grew up around him. Believe it or not, he is older than I am.” 

“Well it is kind of hard to tell the age of a skeleton monster as they look … like skeletons.” 

“True.”

“But you know for a skeleton.” She was doing some paperwork when she stopped and looked over at Asriel.

“He is kinda cute right?” 

“Crushing already?” He seemed amused.

“Can’t blame anyone who can’t keep their eyes off those bonefied cute body of his.” 

“Huh... I wouldn’t know honestly, I don’t pay attention really. Not my thing.”

“Not to pay attention to such details.. Is a shame. I guess as royalty goes you should keep a clear head.” Asriel chuckled.

“He is more like a big brother than anything else.”  _ Ouch!  _ Frisk thought as she smiled at him.

“Well there is always more fish in the sea.” She finished the paper work he wanted done. 

“Now I’m wondering something.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Sure, I will answer to the best of my ability.” 

“What could I have possibly said to indicate that I had  _ that _ kind of interest in Sans ... or the reverse for that matter.” 

“I am sorry sir but I must respectfully decline saying anything further. I do not want to make things weird.” 

“I see, so it was something he said... heh... jokes on him then, poor bastard.” 

“W-what? What do  _ you  _ mean?” 

“I’ve known the guy most his life, I  _ think _ I’d know if he swung that way.” 

“B-but he s-said he came o-out of the closet and y-you are his closest friend and you t-trust his judgement.” Asriel couldn’t help chuckling in amusement.

“The later part is quite true, though I imagine if he said that he did not mean it quite the way you meant Frisk. I have told him he’s very terrible at picking up women... and he agrees.” 

“If you will excuse me… I will go home early if you don’t mind.” She didn’t like the joke being played on her. 

“I don’t and don’t worry, I won’t tell him about this.” 

“I see… and thank you. Today was an opportunity I won’t forget.”  _ I am going to kill that skeleton!!!  _ He nods with a slight smile, still very much amused his friend had managed to convince a girl he was gay with one of his jokes... He always told Sans that his constant puns would get him into trouble. Seems karma was at it against his friend today.  She went home and went on to the laptop. Frisk needed to get this pent up rage off her chest or get any form of distraction she could.

Chickenortheegg69: Rules … no names…. I expect you have the anatomy of most males do right? 

lgndyfrtmstr: when i want. also a rule - try to avoid kinks first time around. 

Chickenortheegg69: Like you mean tying you up? Or you talking about hand jobs? 

lgndyfrtmstr: any kind of kink that doesn’t involve normal foreplay or sex.

Chickenortheegg69: Alright. No pics

lgndyfrtmstr: darn. ;3 

Chickenortheegg69: Well… actually I can send a picture of my lower half only neck on down… 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’m kidding, don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.

Chickenortheegg69: I think… this time … just my boobs… I don’t want any pictures from you. I want to imagine this hot guy I met.

lgndyfrtmstr: wow... ok. that’s fair enough for me. i’m kinda shy anyway... 

Chickenortheegg69: Attatched 1 DONOTFUCKINGSHARE 

It was a picture of her boobs.

lgndyfrtmstr: promise i won’t.... and that’s hot... 

Chickenortheegg69: Does that help inspire your friend? ^_~

lgndyfrtmstr: and my imagination... you must be a really fine lady... 

Chickenortheegg69: In your mind I am anything and everything you want me to be.

lgndyfrtmstr: fair enough, but i meant in real life too... 

Chickenortheegg69: I think I am okay. I wish I get rid of the little pudge I have. 

lgndyfrtmstr: ... i think you’re perfect just the way you are.

Chickenortheegg69: =^_^= ty

Frisk flushed in real life as she read that. 

lgndyfrtmstr: i dunno about others... but i don’t like those super thing models, they look like they need a serious meal.

Chickenortheegg69: Well I know what you need…. I would be nuzzled up to you right now and kissing your neck and letting my hand caress your cheek before introducing it to your friend. 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’d not be able to keep my hands to myself... i want to know every piece... i’d have to see if every bit of you is just as soft and warm as you look. 

Chickenortheegg69: Oh god… you feel so good against me as I trail kisses along your body. I feel your member and it is so big… it is so tantalizing to touch.

lgndyfrtmstr: you fit so perfectly against me... in my hands... it feels natural almost... i’d want to taste you too, see if your skin is as sweet as you. 

Chickenortheegg69: I am so sweet… I give you diabetes that is how sweet I am… 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’ll be in heaven then, tasting your sweet skin even as i feel the softness of you against me. i wanna find out all your secrets... hear your voice.

Chickenortheegg69: Do you feel me… touching you making you moan my name as I moan for you. 

lgndyfrtmstr: such a sweet sound you make for me... i want to find every place that will drive you wild... 

Chickenortheegg69: Oh god the way you touch my shoulders… yes I know it is weird… but my god… I fucking go crazy when someone rubs my shoulders...

lgndyfrtmstr: not that weird, i get chills up my spine when someone gets close enough to whisper to me and i’m not prepared for it. 

Chickenortheegg69: I would whisper in you ear canal how great you feel and how you make me wet and that when you told me you were up for this that I had to beg my boss to let me go so I can be with you early... I want you… I need you… 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’d want to see if that nectar was as sweet as the rest of you... to see if there was any part of you that i could reach that would have you singing to the heavens like an angel

Chickenortheegg69: I spread my legs and let you taste the sweet nectar you sought and my god… your tongue feels so good against me… I am … at your whim….

lgndyfrtmstr: so hot... warm.... i want to feel every part of you against me... to plunge into you. i don’t think i’m gonna las much longer. 

Chickenortheegg69: Take me… I am so close… 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’d go slow... be gentle... 

“SANS DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE KETCHUP BOTTLE IS?” Sans winces.  _ damn that timing... _

“in the s-second drawer on the left in the fridge!” He calls back, glad he locked his door, his face is burning hotly. 

“OKAY… I DIDN’T KNOW.” 

Chickenortheegg69: Oh fuck… you are rubbing all the right places… at the right time… I want your boney body to fuck me so hard.

lgndyfrtmstr: i’ll give ya what you want... i’ll make your fantasy real...

It was a slight mistake on Frisk’s part as she accidentally added a word. 

_ holy shit that’s hot....  _

Chickenortheegg69: Yes Yes… oh god… I can’t … I am… so tight… I am so on the edge… take me over the edge… 

lgndyfrtmstr: i’m there with you.... i’m gunna push us both over... and that’s just our first round... 

Chickenortheegg69: Oh sweet lord… I think I love you… 

He leaned against the wall, panting a little; fuck that was incredible... 

lgndyfrtmstr: you’re... incredible. 

He wasn’t sure what to respond to the other comment, he didn’t know if that was just a pleasure high thing or... 

Chickenortheegg69: I am … so at your mercy… god… I haven’t felt that good… ever… you aren’t the only other one that is a virgin in this party… man… I am soaked… 

lgndyfrtmstr: good think i started slow then. ;3 

Chickenortheegg69: Shall we continue this tomorrow my cute cute wonderful companion… I think I need to… take a shower… wheew… 

lgndyfrtmstr: yeah, that sounds like a good idea... both ideas.

Chickenortheegg69: Tonight in my head you will join me in that shower… to clean your dirty dirty body… 

lgndyfrtmstr: sounds like a fantasy i could get behind. in more ways than one.

Chickenortheegg69: You are so amazing… I wish I could be there … I think you are too amazing to be alone… 

lgndyfrtmstr: if that were true ya might not leave the bed for a while... 

Chickenortheegg69: And what is wrong with that?

lgndyfrtmstr: just the lack of sleep you’d be getting. ;)

Chickenortheegg69: Why do you think they invented the caffeine pills for…?

lgndyfrtmstr: here i thought that was just for all nighters studying heh. i have yet to be kept up late for anything else.

Chickenortheegg69: Well now you have me… gnight love…

lgndyfrtmstr: g’night... and don’t forget to clear your phone... just in case.

Chickenortheegg69: Already done… D= I would love to think of those lines forever though… 

lgndyfrtmstr: memories are a precious thing indeed... g’night chicky.

Chickenortheegg69: Gnight 

Sans teleported to the shower after grabbing some clothes. Once he was cleaned up he came downstairs, whistling softly to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good... 

Frisk went to take a shower trembling after that experience. She hasn’t felt that good in a long time. 

“WOW BROTHER YOU ARE SMILING… BIGGER THAN USUAL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” 

“nuthin’. just had a good day is all. i’m entitled to those right?” He cleared his phone messages for the day with a couple taps and stuck the phone in his jacket.

“I Just Glad You Are Happy Is All!” Papyrus wrapped his arms around him.

“heh. okay then. what’s cookin?” 

“I Made… CHINESE… Trying Something New.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“i see. smells good.” It was spaghetti with chinese fortune cookies all over it. Sans found it amusing.

“guess that makes me a fortunate skeleton today.” 

“Nyeh Nyeh!” He put a spoon full of spaghetti on each plate and began to eat with Sans. Sans simply smiled and set into his meal.

  
  


Frisk curled up in bed and thought of the skeleton that seemed to drive her crazy but at the same time intrigued her. 

  
  


Later that evening he fell promptly to sleep in his bed and dreamed of a mystery girl with soft skin and touch as soft as velvet.

The next morning Frisk got to work promptly on time. She hoped to get done as soon as possible to join her mysterious friend for round 2.

Chickenortheegg69: Hey sorry about the love part… I know it is my bad that I shouldn’t have done that… I just got a little… carried away. I did have a lot of fun though… lots of good dreams ~_^

lgndyfrtmstr: nah, it’s fine. i kinda figured ya might have. it was a lotta fun. i got a good night’s sleep afterwards.

Chickenortheegg69: I want to say though… round 2 is going to be oh so sweet… make sure your brother doesn’t walk in on you.

lgndyfrtmstr: no chance of that, i keep my door locked. not for that reason, but it’s as good of a reason as any. but doesn’t keep him from yelling at me... heh.

Chickenortheegg69: Pfff… older or younger?

lgndyfrtmstr: he wanted to know where the ketchup was... younger. not by much though.

Chickenortheegg69: Oh no… last night… oh fuck… my phone went off last night and i could barely move… I was like screw the call X3

lgndyfrtmstr: whoops x3 hope it wasn’t important.

Chickenortheegg69: Well I forgot to call back… it is my new boss… I hope it is just something small.

lgndyfrtmstr: can’t be something too big if that was just your first day. maybe he forgot to tell you something.

  
  


Chickenortheegg69: The only thing big is your package ~_^

lgndyfrtmstr: you know it. -_^

Chickenortheegg69: I got to go. Got to talk to boss’s friend 

lgndyfrtmstr: catch ya later tonight.

Chickenortheegg69: you too XOXO

She smiled as she put the phone away as she approached Sans.

“Hey, ummm… how are you?”  Sans shook his head and stuck his phone in his pocket. He looked up as he heard the footsteps approaching.

“i’m good, you?” 

“I am good. I need to give you a heads up… You might get heckled today by Asriel because of me.” He gave her a confused look.

“I might have thought you were gay…” He blinked owlishly then started laughing.

“wow, i’ve gotten a lot of things miss, but that one is a first.” 

“I s-still think… you a-are funny and cute… I mean if you s-still want to get a drink... I w-would like that.” She flushed deeply.

“yeah. me too. you really are somethin’ else.”  _ heh... oh man... my friend is gonna think this is funny...  _

“S-shut up… I tried hooking you up already and they exposed me.” 

“that right? huh, guess i was a bit blind to not notice the attempt.” 

“It was after you left. Words were said… I was embarrassed and life as we know it continues. Come on bones… we are late.” 

“sounds about right. and we aren’t late, he has a meeting this morning.” 

“Oh? Do you know when he will be back? I am hoping to get as much done as possible because I want to get off a certain time.” Sans pulled out his phone to quickly check the time.

“got another ten minutes.” 

“We can grab a coffee if you like at the cafeteria… I mean… if you… want to …” 

“sure.”  _ heh... wow... he he he... i don’t think i’ll ever live that one down _

“So do you like sugar in your coffee or ketchup? Pfffttt…” She laughed to herself thinking about the mysterious stranger having a ketchup problem.

“ketchup of course.” 

“I say great choice of condiment… you know safety first... always have a condiment on you at all times…” She smirked as she poured herself and him a cup of coffee. Frisk gained several strange looks as she said that. The one monster came up to them and seem to know Sans.

“Hey Sans whatsup? Hello sweet thing. Is this bag of bones giving you a bad time? If you want I can show you all around the office  _ and my room  _ if you wish.” 

“hands off roy unless ya want to end up answerin’ to the boss.” 

“You know I didn’t touch this fine young thing.” He was stripping her in his mind though.

“not yet but i ain’t blind and you’re on probation as it is for that last stunt you pulled. don’t make it worse or he might send you to  _ him. _ ” 

“She wanted it…” Roy complained as Frisk backed up fairly quickly hearing this.

“bullshit.” Sans kept himself between the two, staring the other down.

“Sweetheart… darling … if you want to touch a real man… call me.” 

“one more word and you’re gonna have a bone up your ass the rest of the day.” Sans scowled. Roy made the 'phone me' hand gesture and walked away.

“... Well that was creepy…” 

“local pervert. try to stay in public view with him around.”

“Why don’t you just fire him or is it against the rules or something?” 

“that’s up to azzy, i don’t technically work here as a regular.” 

“Oh… so I won’t see you everyday?” Frisk felt a little disappointed as she sat down at the table with the coffees trying to avoid eye contact she felt from a certain Roy.

“i’ll be around, but i’m more of an... errand boy sometimes. just not for ingrates like him. i only answer to the royals.” He sighed a little.

“i wish he’d get rid of that guy.”

“I wish so too… he gives me the creeps. So what do you do on the regular?” 

“odd jobs here and there, i even have a hot dog stand i man for a few hours.” 

“Nice. Well this is my job now. Use to work at the temp agency. Did you ever work there?” 

“sorta... i know the ins and outs of basic computer programming so i kinda tend to work on policing forums from time to time.”

“I knew it! Not that I knew specifically were doing it but that the chats were monitored so did others!”

“of course. someone has to keep the perverts and criminals out.”

“Oh… so you would stop the fun from happening on the internet? I am just joking but I am pretty sure that wasn’t the only thing happening. I heard a few lost their jobs because they saw chats about how others helped each other and the boss found out because of chats.” 

“yeah, some illegal stuff goin’ on if i recall right.” 

“Still… I don’t give up my real id on there. Just a good idea in general not to do.”

“you’re not wrong there.” 

“That if I post a picture of me getting drunk I don’t need you knowing my real name,  unless I want you to get drunk with me… and in that rate I don’t want that to be my coworker… who can get me fired.” Frisk said with a smirk. 

“heh, might be fun actually but yeah. i understand.” 

“You want to get drunk with me? With Sans… you just. A man … neh a skeleton at your status shouldn’t let yourself down to my level.” 

“i’m a skele-man.” He says with a grin. She nods as she laughed.

“anyway, not like it’d be the first time i’ve been drunk.”

“Point taken. I can’t imagine your drunk… would be the same as human drunk. I mean since you are mostly magic.” 

“not to mention human alcohol tastes awful most times and does nothing to me.” 

“I don’t think it is too bad. I happen to like mix drinks but I haven’t tried monster alcohol.” 

“some of it is okay. depends on what it is... and you probably don’t wanna try our version unless you’re gutsy... cuz even the mild stuff is pretty strong for humans.” 

“That sounds like a challenge…”

“heh, it’s not. let me put it this way... the monster version of a wine cooler for humans... if you drink it, it would be more like drinking two glasses of wine for impact... and that’s just if you have one.” 

“Hmmm… so I can have about 4 and then panic.” Her phone went off with a text. Frisk glanced at it and jumped up.

“Shit…”

“guessing the boss is wonderin’ where we’re at.” 

“30 minutes late... we talked for 30 minutes…” 

“relax.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a text.

“i’ll take responsibility for it since i dragged you into this conversation. so to speak.”

“I am the one that asked you to get a coffee with me… but thank you.” 

“yeah, but he knows i don’t keep track of time much and this happens more often than ya think. even with those who are notorious for being punctual or even early.” He chuckles a bit.

“On our… umm… you know… I should expect you to be late right?” She didn’t know if she should classify it as a date or not. He might think this was just a friendly meeting for all she knew.

“our drink thing? nah, i don’t usually show up late honestly, but if i get to talking... well, it can happen. az knows this... although it’s really rare i find someone to just chat up like this.”

“I… I like t-talk-king to you too…” She felt so nervous all of a sudden. 

“what’s with the sudden nerves?” 


	8. Chapter 8

“No … reason.” Frisk flushed deeply. 

“hmm, anyway, shall we get going now?” 

“Yeah, I will head up there right now.” She tried to keep herself together to not let her get too embarrassed.

“I am so late…” Frisk got up. He followed her from the cafe back towards the building.

“wanna take a shortcut?” 

“A shortcut? Oh that is right… sure. Is it safe?” He held out a hand to her.

“long as ya don’t let go on me.” Frisk took his hand slowly. His hand felt rough but soft and cool at the same time. He smiled and for an instant, the world dropped away from them into darkness only to reform around them, though it was still darker than normal. He opened the door, leading out of... a broom closet. The irony of that could not be completely lost on her.

“Ha… I get it now…” Some monsters walked by and pointed at Frisk and Sans who just left the closet together. 

“oh come on guys, you know i’ve been out of the closet for years.” He jokes.

“Yeah but how many did you take out with you?” 

“at least half the staff here. c’mon, there ain’t that many of you who haven’t been outta that closet with me.” 

“Uhuh…” The other one said laughing as they noticed Frisk’s deep flush. 

“what? even the boss took a trip with me once. geeze, you guys have better things to do than gossip.” He walked off. She joined quickly behind.

“So… I am sorry about that…” Frisk muttered.    
“I cause you trouble.” 

“nah, don’t worry about it. not the first time.” He replied as they walked down the hall to the office where Asriel was finishing a phone call.

“Prince Asriel, I am so sorry. I got busy talking and… it was my fault that we are late.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I know how he is. Though I’m surprised you could distract him that long.” 

“We get along fine. In fact we are going to hang out after awhile. Isn’t that right Sans?” 

“yup.” 

“Good to hear, he needs someone to keep him in line every now and then.”

“very funny.” Asriel simply smiles a little.

“Anyway, I have your time sheet that will be your regular schedule, provided that no surprise meetings or anything interfere... in which case, I will contact you on any changes.” He handed over the sheet. She took the sheet and smiled.

“I will do my best. I see around 9-5 is my usual hours than?” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. 

“Mostly.” 

“I can deal with that. I will get to work and again… I like to apologize for my rude behavior I will try not to do that again.” Frisk went to her desk and began typing up the notes left for her.

“By the way Sans, I have a message for your friend.” 

“oh?” Asriel passed him something. Sans scanned it a moment before nodding.

“i’ll see it gets there immediately.” 

“Good to know.” Sans walked out of the room and was gone.

“See you later Sans… oh… I missed him.” 

“Ah, yes well... it was rather urgent so he probably just shortcut.” 

“It is okay. I will see him later.”  _ Maybe in my dreams... _

“It’s nice to see that you get along.” 

“Yes! He is very kind.” She had a slight flush across her cheeks as she typed away on her laptop. 

“Indeed.” Asriel went back to his own notes that he was looking over, leaving her to her work and her own thoughts.  During break Frisk decided to log in to see if her online buddy was on.

Chickenortheegg69: So did you see that cute flirty girl again today? 

The response didn’t come right away, like normal. It took a full 15 minutes, almost.

lgndyfrtmstr: yup. wasn’t as flirty today so i think it kinda had to do with a joke of sorts. anyway, we had some coffee and chatted. she’s good company.

Chickenortheegg69: Me and my cutie had coffee today too. 

lgndyfrtmstr: so ya met someone ya think is cute eh?

Chickenortheegg69: To be honest I think he is cute and charming but… I don’t know how he feels to be honest because we really don’t know each other that well and I don’t want to push him into something. 

lgndyfrtmstr: pfff, kinda sounds like us doesn’t it? 

Chickenortheegg69: But I know how to make you scream my name...

lgndyfrtmstr: too true... though we still don’t know each other that well.

Chickenortheegg69: You know I have some free time… we can get to know each other a little more intimately… like I have a scar on my knee from when I fell as a kid. 

lgndyfrtmstr: i got one along my ribs, from when i was younger and had a close call with a bully who decided to use a knife.

Chickenortheegg69: That is crazy!

lgndyfrtmstr: they were.

Chickenortheegg69: I would ask if you want to have a little afternoon delight but I am not sure if you have time or not.

lgndyfrtmstr: appreciate the offer, but i’m too exhausted today. 

Chickenortheegg69: I crawl in your bed and just hold you. I nuzzle up next to you. Just to let you relax by hearing my slow breathing. 

lgndyfrtmstr: sounds very relaxing indeed.

Chickenortheegg69: It is… it is just the two of us and the world is a million lightyears away...

lgndyfrtmstr: your imagination might actually put me to sleep here.. heh.

Chickenortheegg69: The only thing is… I don’t know how long I will be able to do this with you if this new relationship works…. I might not be able to fulfill your fantasies anymore because it would be wrong.” 

lgndyfrtmstr: yeah, i get that. no worries.

Chickenortheegg69: I still think… I might want to meet you. How about a month from now we meet up at the temp agency? If anything but to get a cup of coffee.

lgndyfrtmstr: i can probably manage that.

Chickenortheegg69: Until this new relationship is the real deal I will be your little sex slave ~_^

lgndyfrtmstr: sure that isn’t the other way around? 

Chickenortheegg69: Point taken … whips and chains and whatnot… X3

lgndyfrtmstr: kinky mistress. ;d 

Chickenortheegg69: You have been a naughty boy… *Whip noise here* 

Chickenortheegg69: Oh I got to go see you later get rested and see you soon.

Frisk returned to the office to see a yellow lizard monster with a lab coat standing in the office.

“S-sir the t-testings are not that g-great. I c-can’t seem to g-get the right amount of c-chemical to make them l-live above ground. The e-echo flowers just refuse to grow. I s-still am h-having problems with s-social p-platforms to share our b-business… ” 

“Hmmm, well, no matter on that. It was just a pet project. Ah, Alphys, I don’t believe you’ve met my new secretary.” 

“N-no but r-rumor has it you and S-Sans were very f-friendly this morning. T-the one m-monster I heard saw you l-leaving the closet pulling down y-your shirt.”

“I believe you know better than to listen to such rumor. We are talking about Sans after all.” 

“Still a m-male.”

“That he is, but acousting female workers at his job is not something in his character.”

“A-anyway, the p-pleasure is all mine. I am A-Alphys, head d-director of projects and d-development. I h-help make new stuff.”

“Oh ummm… I am Frisk I write down stuff.” Frisk offered her hand to Alphys who shoo’d it away.

“W-What is your n-number?” Alphys has her cell out as Frisk tells Alphys the number. A moment later she got an emoji wave and handshake.

“T-that way we d-don’t spread the g-germs. All clean.”

“Germaphobic.” Asriel says.

“D-diseases are e-everywhere. I j-just need to s-stay clean.” Alphys took out some 99% sanitizer bottle with a special sticker on it with Alphys picture giving a thumbs up. 

“Anyway, I believe you have a project to get back to.” 

“A-always… have y-you seen Sans he said h-he would c-come by but I h-haven’t seen him?”

“Try sending him a text, he could still be busy with his errand.” 

“O-okay, I w-will.” Alphys moved around Frisk and made her way to the door. When she got to the door she used an antibiotic wipe on the door knob and then disposed the wipe into a small trap that she had in her other pocket. It sent out sparks out of the little traps after the fabric went in and she left to text Sans.

Alphys: Hi Sans. I thought you were going to come around? 

Alphys had a crush on Sans since they were kids. He was pretty oblivious about this but she also didn’t admit to her feelings either. They were childhood friends still. 

Sans: i’m heading that way now. had something to do.

Alphys: Okay I just missed your bone tingling jokes. 

Sans: always got a skeleton of ‘em.

Alphys: XD you are so funny Sans I am surprised you are still available. -_^

Sans: couldn’t talk to a gal right if my life depended on it.

Alphys: You can always talk to me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sans: pff.. friends don’t count as being on the same level and you know it, you’ve told me you’ve had the same problem. 

Alphys: Yeah I do. I will see you in a bit.

Alphys scowled as she was so frustrated at her friend for not seeing that she wanted to be more than just a friend. He arrived in the area where her office was shortly after; with all the projects around in various rooms, he never really knew which room she’d be in before he got there and could pick her soul out. 

“I j-just… I w-wish I could…” She focused on the projects since her love interest had not a clue that she was in deep. The only problem was that she had hundreds of projects, not one complete. Even the Mettaton project was completed by another member of her team. That’s one that no one's let her live down either. 

“knock knock.” 

“W-who’s there?” She smiled a little hearing her friend’s voice.

“arn cha.”

“A-arn cha who?” 

“aren’t ‘cha gonna open the door and find out?”

“W-will do.” Alphys opened the door and, even though to most she wouldn’t bother touching, for Sans she made an exception and embraced him. 

“heh, heya pal.” He smiled as he returned the brief embrace.

“I a-am so g-glad you s-showed up… I n-need so m-much help. I can’t f-figure out w-what to do… I am s-so lost w-without you here.” She took his hand and dragged him through the lab as she showed various projects to him.

“I j-just… can’t seem to f-figure out which to do… you k-know how much of a laughing s-stock I am b-because of the Mettaton p-project.” 

“yeah, i know, but you’re a brilliant mind al. it’s not your fault you can’t always focus on just one thing.” 

“It k-kinda sucks… y-you seemed to be p-preoccupied lately. Anything new? Y-you didn’t meet anyone r-right?” She asked half jokingly as her eyes seemed to scan his to see if there was any truth to it or not.

“hmmm, i don’t think so... not counting the new girl in the office anyway. she and i had some coffee this morning and shared a couple jokes.” 

“N-new girl? Oh you m-mean Asriel’s g-girl?” 

“yup. well, his secretary anyway.” 

“F-for now. She s-seems his t-type.” She didn’t mind Frisk but she didn’t want to give Sans to anyone.

“don’t let him hear you say that, you know how he is about others trying to play matchmaker with him.” 

“I k-know and I k-know also that… a rumour has it… that h-he has been seeing a g-girl with F-frisk’s description the l-last few days.” 

“don’t believe everything ya hear.” 

“I s-see…” Sans’ phone went off and beeped with a new message.

Chickenortheegg69: Two mice are chewing on a movie film and the one turn turned to the other…. I liked the books better. X3 stupid joke but I heard it from a co-worker just a little bit ago and thought you would like it. 

Sans snickered a bit.

lgndyfrtmstr: pff.. nice one. 

Chickenortheegg69: Feeling better? 

lgndyfrtmstr: you really know how to make my day.

Chickenortheegg69: I try to X3

“W-why are y-you smirking and g-giggling about?” 

“a friend of mine sent me a joke.” He repeats the joke for her.

“Oh … y-you mean y-you got a text from A-asriel right?” 

“no, this is a new friend i met while i was playin’ admin with that website.” 

“I t-told you n-not to talk to t-those online. W-who knows who y-you are talking to… it might be a p-pervert…” 

“eh, they have a good sense of humor so if they’re a pervert... well, it ain’t happened yet.” There was no way under the stars he was going to tell al HE was the pervert... 

“besides, i’m the one that started the conversation and considerin’ she was complainin’ about perverts pretty sure she ain’t one.” 

“I g-guess so. J-just don’t m-meet them in p-public and don’t participate in s-sex chats.” 

“you mean out of public. al, i’ve been doing this for years, i think i know what i’m about.” 

“Alright alright… I j-just want to k-keep you safe.” 

“i know, you’ve been a good friend over the years. more like family really.”

“F-family… right… y-yeah… anyway a-about this projects…” He then got a text from Frisk saying the exact same joke as his online friends just sent him.

Frisk: Isn’t that funny X3

Sans: pff, yeah. 

He wondered about the coincidence but shrugged it off.

“which project are you worried about?” He asks, pocketing his phone for the moment.

“A little b-bit of e-everything. I J-just wanted … to find s-something that I can c-call my own…” 

“and why exactly did you need my help doing that?” He seemed genuinely puzzled.

“I … I tried… to pick… but but… every p-project I try to f-finish… always f-fail or someone else h-have to come in and f-finish it for me. I d-don’t know w-why I even b-bother anymore.” 

“because you love this work. now, why don’t we start with the oldest one here?” 

“O-okay…” She grabbed a simple tech that was supposed to make it easier for monsters who are low on magic to get magic from without having to worry about overdosing on magic.

“someone like me could use something like this... so... what’s the problem with this one?”

“It t-tends to g-give too much m-magic and… it also leaks m-magic and… I d-don’t know how to r-refill it. I am a f-failure as a s-scientist.” 

“first, stop thinking that last part. secondly, try thinking about why it does the first.”

“I t-think it is … because it h-has a l-leak s-somewhere…” She sat at the table and she placed her head in her arms. Alphys was feeling a sense of failure and feeling burnt.

“well, find the leak then first, have you tried putting a substitute, besides magic, to find the leak?”

“No? I a-am not s-sure m-maybe I can u-use magic glue… and hopefully c-contain the magic… and if it c-can be contained it can be c-controlled and make it so it c-can make its o-own magic by inserting a e-echo flower allowing it t-to create its own magic…” 

“try that then, make note of it and see how it goes.” 

“I c-can try… ummm… y-you know… if you are not b-busy we can h-hang out sometime…” She started to work on the project.

“Y-you can help m-me with this project and we c-can get this d-done faster.” 

“yeah, maybe some other time, i’m kinda tired today. been runnin’ around doin’ errands i am going to need a serious nap.” 

“O-oh… okay… w-well see y-you soon.” 

“see ya later, hopefully i’ll have some time tomorrow.” Alphys wished she was braver to admit her feelings for him but instead watches him leave and starts working on the project. Sans yawned on his way out. That is when he saw out of the corner of his eye what looked like Frisk making out with Asriel. They were sneaking into a room and their mouths weren’t separating from each other. 

_ welp, none of my business. _ He thought with a yawn and teleported to his bedroom rather than bother telling Asriel he was even leaving. His boss was apparently busy enough. 

lgndryfrtmstr: welp, new gal at my place seems to work fast in relationships. glad i wasn’t caught up in it.

He set the phone on his nightstand and stretched out. He really did need that nap; he was out like a light. He woke up and checked his phone.

Chickenortheegg69: Wow really? My boss said he had a meeting and told me I could go home early. Is this the one that flirted with you?

lgndryfrtmstr: yup. guess she prefers her men furry... fine by me.

Chickenortheegg69: I am sorry bud. You got me still. 

lgndryfrtmstr: eh, no skin off my bones, not like i was tryin’ for anything.

Chickenortheegg69: Still I know what it is like to try to get into a relationship. It … is not easy.

lgndryfrtmstr: eh, i was just tryin’ to be friendly. so no hard feelin’s

Chickenortheegg69: Then I feel bad pushing the fact you should ask her out. Diss that girl. She doesn’t deserve you! You seem nice and caring people like that should just marry a mirror. 

lgndryfrtmstr: pff, wouldn’t that be nice. i just hope the boss knows what he’s gettin’ into.

Chickenortheegg69: If he is your friend… I would tell him what is going on but… 

Chickenortheegg69: but… he also might deserve this too. He must have known your feelings for this individual did he?

lgndryfrtmstr: nope. as they say there are more fish in the sea. i’ll just do my best to avoid bein’ in the same room with ‘em for a while.

Chickenortheegg69: True dat. I am sorry buddy. 

lgndryfrtmstr: eh, i’ll live. though i wonder how long it’ll be before the boss chews out the resident pev.

Chickenortheegg69: Resident pev? What is that?

lgndryfrtmstr: resident pervert

Chickenortheegg69: You got one too! OMG… this one… I swore… he stared at me the whole time when I was with my friend.

lgndryfrtmstr: yeah... we got one, the guy came up to me and the new girl the first day, i swear he’d have been all over her if i hadn’t gotten in between. guy doesn’t know when to quit.

Chickenortheegg69: The new girl probably slept with him if she is what you say she is… geez I tell you she sounds like an attention seeker. Let me guess the type… tends to flirt whenever she can, tends to come up with excuses for everything, and she does this whole back and forth shit where she tries to act all cutsey… 

lgndryfrtmstr: heh, not quite. she had a good sense of humor, was shy... she only flirted that one time i think and it turned out i think to mean something else instead of flirting and so far the only time she thought to make an excuse was when we had come coffee and i accidently made us late for work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chickenortheegg69: I was late for work earlier today because of that but I couldn’t let my crush take the fall for it. =^_^=

lgndryfrtmstr: crushin’ already huh? lucky guy.

Chickenortheegg69: I invited him for drinks. I haven’t heard anything from him still though… so… yeah… 

lgndryfrtmstr: that’s a shame. if you’re as cute as you sound, he’s a moron.

_ that reminds me.. hmmm, maybe... friday should be good. _

Sans: you up for drinks on fri? 

  
  


Chickenortheegg69: Well… you did get to see my goods ^_~

lgndryfrtmstr: heh, true that.

  
  


Frisk: ^_^ ABSO-

She deleted that text as she retype the text. Frisk couldn’t believe her luck. She was ecstatic.

Frisk: Yeah, that would be cool 

Sans: great, i know a good place we can head to after work.

  
  
  


Chickenortheegg69: OH MY GOD HE TEXTED ME!!!!!

lgndryfrtmstr: srysly? talk about timing eh? 

Chickenortheegg69: You are my good luck charm. 

lgndryfrtmstr: heh, guess so.

Chickenortheegg69: I am starting to think someday soon we really should meet up. You crack me up. 

lgndryfrtmstr: and yet the yolks on me... ;3

Chickenortheegg69: but the …. Is on me… ^_~

lgndryfrtmstr: lmfao

Chickenortheegg69: I would continue our game but I don’t know if you are up for it tonight. I will tell you a fun fact however… I dated only about 5 guys. 4 of them being perverts and you … being a funny pervert which I prefer.

lgndryfrtmstr: never been labeled a pervert before but i can’t exactly deny it. and i took a nap so i’m game. ;3

Chickenortheegg69: Hmm… I know since we both had a coffee incident in a more public place I imagine… shall we start there? 

lgndryfrtmstr: for a role play ya mean?

Chickenortheegg69: Either way sweet cheeks ^_~ if you rather we can either joke… or role play or anything really

lgndryfrtmstr: i’m up for it. you setting a scene?

Chickenortheegg69: Sure… You are the new guy and I am the boss’s assistant and I invite you out for some coffee.

lgndryfrtmstr: ok, can do.

Chickenortheegg69: You know… if you want a raise… I … pffff… omg… this is so funny… 

lgndryfrtmstr: ya could try bein’ more natural boss. 

Chickenortheegg69: Fine I been eyeing you for awhile now and if you don’t do as I say I will get your ass fired. I want you to take me in front of everyone here if you don’t… *I grab you by your collar and press my mouth against your teeth* 

lgndryfrtmstr: *kisses back* i think i can swing it.

Chickenortheegg69: You better or I will fucking make you pay… *I sit on the table and run my hands over your body.* I love how you feel… how you make me … wet just talking to you.

lgndryfrtmstr: ya really know how to get a guy hard sweetheart... *pulls you to the edge* maybe a taste before the main course... 

Chickenortheegg69: Please… do… they are all watching… I want them to watch… * I moan as I push up my shirt to tease myself a little bit* 

lgndryfrtmstr: that’s hot... *deals with the under garments, sliding tongue into her*

Chickenortheegg69: For your viewing pleasure… today I will sent you a new pic…

Frisk sent a picture of her belly region so now he had her boobs and belly button.

Chickenortheegg69: Collect them all… ^_~

lgndryfrtmstr: definitely gotta. -_^

Chickenortheegg69: ... I bet your tongue is a blue color… it makes me so hot...

lgndryfrtmstr: good guess. 

Frisk paused her fun and looked at the message and figured he was just going with the flow.

lgndryfrtmstr: a shade of anyway.

Chickenortheegg69: I bet it is… and it feels so good… I am moaning and the crowd is just staring as I start screaming your name… 

lgndryfrtmstr: time for the main course... *slides into you*

Chickenortheegg69: You fit into me so perfectly as I grind against you and i begin to whimper for more.

lgndryfrtmstr: you feel fantastic... i might break this table.

Chickenortheegg69: Do it BREAK THE MOTHER FUCKING TABLE… I want you you so bad and hard… 

lgndryfrtmstr: as you wish boss.

Papyrus could hear some loud noises and went upstairs and knocked on Sans’ door.

“Are You Okay?” 

“yeah, i’m fine bro.” He replied after taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Chickenortheegg69: Oh god… yes yes… ahh… You really know how to satisfy me… 

Frisk was exhausted in her apartment as she found herself over the edge.

lgndryfrtmstr: i aim to please ;) 

Chickenortheegg69: How about you my love… are you … satisfied… I can clean you up… if I need to...

lgndryfrtmstr: i’m good, but ya know ya always leave me waitin’ for more. 

Chickenortheegg69: That is good… because you do the same to me too. I am enthralled by you. The longer I speak with you… I feel … I know… I shouldn’t break my rules… but… I really want to...

lgndryfrtmstr: but you’re curious right?

Chickenortheegg69: I am. I really am… I am going to meet my friend Friday… how about we meet up afterwards. I don’t know if I can co

She deleted that as she knew that could end terribly.

lgndryfrtmstr: guess that makes two of us.

Chickenortheegg69: Shall we meet IRL?

lgndryfrtmstr: only if you’re comfortable with it. i wouldn’t wanna put you on the spot or anything. 

Chickenortheegg69: You are such a nice guy… yeah I think I want to but we should meet up in a public place so that neither of us feel too uncomfortable. 

lgndryfrtmstr: sounds about right. the closest city of my home is ebbot city.

Chickenortheegg69: I live in Ebbot City too!

lgndryfrtmstr: i live closer to the outskirts... but not too heavy of a coincidence considering how we met. any particular place you wanna meet?

Chickenortheegg69: That is true… oh we can meet up like we said at the temp agency. I kinda been playing with the idea for awhile now… anyways… in two weeks? 

lgndryfrtmstr: hmm, what about the park near there actually and yeah, two weeks works for me.

Chickenortheegg69: Sounds perfect see you then! I will talk to you here of course..

lgndryfrtmstr: what time?

Chickenortheegg69: Oh I was so excited… I forgot… ummm 6 

lgndryfrtmstr: heh. ok.

Chickenortheegg69: Hey can’t blame me for having two handsome guys that I fell for quickly. 

lgndryfrtmstr: nope.

Chickenortheegg69: I got to go… but I will C U in my dreams.

lgndryfrtmstr: c ya

That night Frisk slept like a baby and the next day Frisk went into the main area where Roy waited for her. 

“Roy… don’t do anything stupid.” Frisk muttered as he pushed her against the wall and began to make out with her. She tried to fight back a little but he let go of her and smirked.

“See you later sweet cheeks.” Roy left leaving a frazzled Frisk behind. Sans walked around the corner a few seconds later.

“hi.” Frisk’s lipstick was smeared and she tried her hardest to look presentable.

“startin’ a bit early are ya?” He pulled out a napkin and handed it over to her.

“What do you mean by that?” Frisk took the napkin feeling deeply hurt by those words.

“guess ya haven’t heard then yet.”

“No… I guess I haven’t…” 

“whole office is talkin’ about you and the boss the other day. not exactly discreet.” 

“WHAT? I haven’t done anything with-” 

“i don’t get into that kinda thing personally. not my business.”

“But I am telli-” He was already walking away as Frisk felt betrayed and hurt. He had things to do today, he really didn’t have time to stick around to talk too much. Frisk made her way to the office as she could hear the whispers of her co-workers and she tried to ignoring the words.


	11. Chapter 11

While she was off on an errand hours later, Sans was handing Asriel some paperwork he’d requested.

“you aware of the talk boss?” He asked casually. He wasn’t sure if Asriel was.

“Talk? About what?” Asriel was completely unaware of what he meant. 

“about yesterday, you and her weren’t exactly very discreet.” 

“I d-didn’t think… I mean she-” 

“she’s probably gettin’ heat about it right now. i’m not one to judge on matters like these, ya know... but you really shouldn’t have done that here.” 

“I didn’t know you knew. You are good…” 

“i caught you red handed the other day, and it’s all over the office but i don’t spread gossip... i just hear it.” 

“I knew I should have told her we should have… I didn’t mean for you to find out that way.” Asriel felt really embarrassed. 

“i just hope you know what you’re doin’. that’s playing with fire... others might think you’re gonna favor her now over them when it comes to reviews.” 

“You… might have a … point… I think I will make her go to a different department.” Chara was working in the accounting area and he would make an excuse to call her up to see her.

“probably the best idea. anyway, anything else ya need me for today?”

“Nothing much. Umm… if you see Frisk tell her I need to talk to her about this.”  _ I need to let her know what could happen.  _

“sure.” He headed out and nearly bumped into Frisk on his way out.

“oh hey, no need boss, she’s here now.” He slipped past her, tossing her a mock salute with a slight smile. He wasn’t not going to be friendly regardless.

“Oh good…” 

“Today, work has been kind of hard today boss.” Frisk felt the eyes all over him. 

  
  


Sans whistled to himself as he headed to the cafeteria. He wanted a bite to eat before he left.

“I bet she would be a nice … “ Roy made a gesture like he would do something to Frisk.

Sans stopped whistling. He glanced over his shoulder.

“only if ya wanna get fired.”

“Wonder who will be better though…” Roy muttered as he left with a smirk. 

“ya got a sick mind comparin’ yourself to a high bred.” Was Sans’ parting shot.

Frisk had to sneak away to go to the bathroom as she had enough.

Chickenortheegg69: hey… i just need to hear a friendly voice. 

lgndryfrtmstr: rough day?

Chickenortheegg69: Yeah. 

lgndryfrtmstr: sorry to hear that.

Chickenortheegg69: I thought this one guy was a stand up guy and… he kind of broke my heart. 

lgndryfrtmstr: what did he do? 

Chickenortheegg69: It doesn’t matter. I am just so done… I don’t understand what I did to deserve this.

lgndryfrtmstr: *hug* karma’s a bitch sometimes.

Chickenortheegg69: *hugs*... I wish I knew what I did though… if I knew… apparently my boss is dating some girl who looks like me a little but… 

lgndryfrtmstr: huh. odd coincidence there.

Chickenortheegg69: I am going to quit… I can’t deal. I am going to move away and… I will talk to you later. 

lgndryfrtmstr: i honestly don’t blame you.

Chickenortheegg69: I got to go… 

lgndryfrtmstr: c ya. be safe chicky. and if ya need to talk. i’m here.

Chickenortheegg69: I don’t know… where I might go you may not be able to follow. I just need a few days… 

lgndryfrtmstr: fair enough. i can get around but i won’t pry if you don’t want me to.

Chickenortheegg69: fair enough…

She logged off for the first time since they spoke. If that wasn’t an omen for things to come it will be apparent soon. He sighed, he hoped the new girl was okay... rumors could get nasty.

  
  


Sans: hope the office didn’t tear into you too much.

She was about to look at her phone in the bathroom when the local girl comes up and nabs her phone.

“Oh look… I bet the boss is calling you up for another… blow job… “ 

“Give that back…” Frisk tried to grab the phone as the girls picked on her.

  
  


Sans frowns when there isn’t a reply, he calls the phone.

“Ooohhh let’s answer…” The rabbit answered the phone.

“Hello boss… you want to screw… oh I am available now.” 

“who the fuck are you and what are you talking about?” 

“Don’t you know who I am? I am your lover…” Frisk was being pushed into a stall by the other girl and kept there. 

“you sure as hell ain’t frisk. i’m not that much of an idiot, but apparently you are.” Sans walked through the building, he had alerted security nearby too.

“Time to go Susie… the boss is coming… “ She smashed Frisk’s phone as Susie got in one more rip of Frisk’s clothes. 

The guards rounded the corner to the restroom as the others were coming out and almost bumped into a very pissed off Sans.

“get these vicious bitches out of my sight and see to it that they’re fired.” 

“We didn’t do anything! She tried to fight us and we were protecting ourselves.” 

“and i’ll make sure if one more lie comes out of your mouths that you find yourself begging for a chance at redemption.” He stared them down.

“Gee… fine…” 

The security guards escorted them off the premises and reported them to Asriel for termination after confiscating their office badges. Sans stood at the door, torn about what to do. After a moment he opened the door just a little.

“frisk?”

“I... I am j-just… done…” She wished she could text her friend but her phone was busted on the floor.

“are you okay?” He hung up his phone, sticking it in his pocket. He was concerned.

“Yeah… I will be…” She had several bruises forming and her clothes were ripped a fair bit.

“can... i come in?” He asks softly after a moment.

“I didn’t… want to kiss that guy this morning… I don’t know why I am getting blamed for something I am not.” She sighed. He was silent a moment before repeating the question.

“Yeah, but … I don’t look… well…”  He pushed open the door and slipped inside. Sans got to see the full damage of what the girls did to her as he noticed the cuts and bruises and the torn up office suit.

“fucking hell...” He used a bit of his magic to patch her up, though he wasn’t very good at it, just enough to close the cuts and help fade the bruises.

“You don’t… need to… I know you think I am just a slut like them.” 

“you don’t deserve that kinda treatment whether you’re screwin’ the boss or someone else.” 

“I am not… he is screwing some Chara chick and I am getting the blame because I look like her!! Why does everyone keep blaming me?”  Sans thought a moment about what she said. This sounded so familiar... 

“i dunno, but you have to look pretty similar to get this kind of rep.” He says after a moment. He knew she wasn’t lying.

“I don’t know… she apparently… works in the accounting department and you gave Asriel advice to move her to a different department.” 

“yeah, i know her. i’ve seen her before... i had no idea myself he was talking about chara.”

“I know that look you gave me this morning though… you didn’t give two fucks about me.” 

“i’m sorry, i had a lot to do... i didn’t mean to come off that way. and i made the same mistake everyone else did.”

“No one cares and I really liked you. I mean… I really REALLY liked you. I thought you were different. I just suck at the relationship game.” 

“sorry to disappoint i guess.” He sighed and after a moment’s thought he pulled off the hoodie and draped it around her.

“c’mon, we should get you home. don’t worry about work for today.”

“A-are you s-sure you wanted to be s-seen with the l-local slut?” 

“i’ll handle it. i’ve got some thick skin and i know you aren’t lying.”

“You got none… and… at least… I have one… well two… Asriel knows the truth too not that it matters if no one else believes me...“

“yeah... he’s not going to be happy when he finds out about this. they won’t ever work in this city again.” 

“He can’t. It will make it worse. They will say it is because I am his lover or something that he is showing favoritism. I just will quit…” 

“he isn’t the one that handles that kinda thing actually. so it doesn’t fall on him. don’t worry about it. he has a special ‘agent’ that does this kinda thing all the time. you’ve lived here long enough to probably have heard about it.” 

“Okay…” Frisk glanced at Sans with a slight curious look but not enough to really ask as she picked up the remains of her cell on the floor.

“This just sucks… can I go home now?” 

“wait... how long  _ have _ you been in ebbot city?” He hadn’t missed the curious look.

“Just for about a year or two. I moved here because I thought I can start a new life away from this one guy who ruined my life online.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“ever watch the news?” 

“No… can’t afford a TV.” 

“man, ok... then you haven’t heard about the Judge... fair enough.” 

“Sans, please… I am just… so tired… and…”

“Did you hear that the slut got two girls in trouble?” The one employee said coming into the bathroom talking to another gossiping.

“i’ll escort ya home for now and you. no more of that shit gossip or you’ll answer to the boss.” 

“WHY IS THERE A GUY IN THE BATHROOM?” 

“because i’m taking care of her. now if you don’t mind get out of the way so we can leave.”

“I bet you are…” The two left with Frisk facepalming.

“keep your perverted shit to yourself or you’ll have that on your record.” Sans shoots back.

“Now I screwed Roy, Asriel and now you… great… I am going to Asriel and turning my two weeks in.” 

“do that tomorrow if ya need to. for now we’re taking you home.” 

“We are? Who else is coming on this ride?” 

“yeah.” He gently guided her from the building.

“figure of speech.”

“Oh… I just… I am sorry.” 

“you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I must have done something wrong to have caused all this like my friend said ‘karma’s a bitch.’ I must have set it off somehow…” 

_ this can’t be coincidence... _

“i dunno. but you didn’t do anything wrong by being here... so i can’t really tell you.” 

“Yeah… I know.” She pulled the jacket tighter around her as the whispers seemed like they were screaming in her mind.

“not too much else i can do, wish there was. you always seemed nice to me... rumor or no.”

“I always tried to treat others well. It is the least I can do… because if I… treat others nice they… will do the… same.” Frisk didn’t even believe what she was saying anymore.

“yeah... that’s the hope anyway.” He wasn’t sure what else to say as he walked with her. He made sure she was safe in her apartment before he went back to work to talk to Asriel, he hadn’t even thought about the hoodie... which was the first thing Asriel noticed.

“Where’s your hoodie?”

“left it with frisk... we need to talk. hold things for a moment, this is pretty serious.” 

“About those girls?” He indicated the badges.

“little more than that, but that’s part of it.” He shut the door and the two began a rather serious talk. After several minutes Sans left the building to begin sending out the word. He would do as he had told Frisk... no one was going to ever hire those three in this city again.

Chickenortheegg69: hey… 

lgndryfrtmstr: hey.

Chickenortheegg69: I just thought I sat goodbye. I can’t deal with this anymore.

lgndryfrtmstr: i’m sorry to hear that.

Chickenortheegg69: I just want to say you have been a great friend and hopefully my next life will be easier.

lgndryfrtmstr: do you still wanna meet up some time?

Chickenortheegg69: Heh… you are either dense or the nicest being ever… sure you know what why the fuck not… I am going to kill myself might as well meet the mystery man. Here is my address…

Frisk typed her address not giving two fucks who sees it now. She was drowning her sorrows as she drank heavily at home. She was eyeing the sleeping pills and figured if she got wasted enough she can get enough courage to do it.

There was a knock at the door.

“Who’s there?” It was crossed between sobbing and hiccuping.”

“a poor moron.”

“Heh… fucking hell… Sans come in my friend will be here soon and then you can call me officially a slut…”

“i’d be a hypocrite for that.” He replies as he walked in.

“Ahh…. because people think you slept with me… nice… by the way dagger... back… get it for me.”

“no, that isn’t the reason.” He says as he shuts the door behind him. He had his phone in one hand.

“I am sorry. I don’t think I will be able to come into work tomorrow…” She picked up the pill bottle and just stared at it. He sat down next to her. 

“don’t do something you’ll regret chicky.” He says, setting the phone in front of her and tapping it to wake it up.

“... Chicky… that is…” She glanced at the phone. The conversation they’d last had is on the phone.

“I knew… I said boss monitor those chats… I guess… I kinda … I mean…” 

“heh, no. i’ve been a temporary admin for that site for the last five months.” 

“So who is that chick you liked at work? I know and you know who I meant…” 

“heh, yeah. happens to be the same one who for some reason thought i was gay for a whole day.” 

“It isn’t my fault that you claim you were saying things like coming out of the closet.” She took another shot of vodka making a face. 

“nah, that was on me. i just didn’t realize you’d missed the joke. i mean, we  _ were _ walking out of a closet. and i told you i’m horrible with talking to women when it comes to relationships.” 

“It is okay… I apparently slept with a lot of co-workers and yet still a virgin go figure.” 

“you also make a pretty hot boss too.” 

“Heh.., if it was any other day of the week… I would have been so flushed to hear those words… just… today… “ 

“got a smile though.” 

“True but it still doesn’t change the fact that I lost my job pretty much because of that Chara chick.” 

“yeah, but i’m sure you can find something elsewhere. az’ll help, it’s the least he can do for that little mishap.”

“Did you wonder why I wanted to end my life?” She moved her laptop over as the tabloids seem to caught on to the story of this employee sleeping with the royal family and other employees. A certain employee named Roy was recounting the events of how she seduced him. Frisk placed a shot in front of Sans. 

“ So… tell me bones… how does one begin to fix that?” 

“easier than you think.” Sans pulled out a second phone and tapped at it.

“just one moment here. don’t tell anyone though.” The phone began to ring. Frisk glanced at Sans unsure who he was calling. He motioned for her to be quiet as a bit of magic flares in one eye and the phone picks up. A gruff voice is on the other end.

**“captain.”**

“Judge. It has been a long time. What can I do for you?” 

**“situation with the royal family. no doubt you’ve seen the tabloids. i don’t think i need to spell out what needs to be done and make sure the issue is corrected in the papers as well. let me know if you have any issues.”**

“Yeah... I was waiting for you to give me the go ahead. You know how it is… I hate these guys… I will do it right away. Is there anything else Judge?“

**“nah. hope you’re having luck getting the girl captain. talk to you later.”**

“I am trying my hardest… you know about the shy one’s they are worth the wait.” 

**“yup. good luck.”** The phone line went dead as Frisk gave him a curious look. He put the phone away.

“So are you like a superhero or something?” 

“heh, not exactly. it’s my job to protect the royal family and deal in justice.” 

“I see and work as a moderator on a chat site as well?”

“and sell hot dogs.”

“Business must be slow for the royal protection thing…” She took another drink.

“you’d be surprised. just usually i have some leeway to do things. it’s usually pretty direct.”

“I don’t have that kind of fascinating life… I was a secretary to the royal family… I liked that job. I met a skeleton there… and I fell for him hard but what was even worse, I really liked this guy online. They both seem decent and good… caused a lot of problems in my head. I still like them both but the downside is… I probably won’t get either one... sucks doesn’t it?” 

“well, that depends on you. and ya know, i don’t think you’ve realized the truth here cuz you’ve been a bit distracted by today’s events and of course drinking doesn’t really help.”

“Fine fill me in. What is the truth? I… I don’t know anymore. I am so confusededed… ” She was slurring her words. Her apartment was pretty bare with only a bed, couch and a table with two chairs. He took the bottle from her.

“Want a drink …” She lifted her hand doing the peace sign. “Too.” 

“no, i think ya had enough.”

“Alright bones… just for you boss. I will stop…” She patted the table with her hands.  He set the bottle aside, he had a feeling she’d put it together when she was more sober. After all, she was a smart gal in her own right.

“Umm… so .. I don’t think… I will be going to work… tomorrow…” She held her head as it started to swim.

“yeah, i know.”

“Will you … keep me… nah… I am sorry that was a stupid idea.” Frisk stumbled over to the couch and flopped on it. 

“All my ideas are… I just... so tired…” 

“grab a nap.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Pfffttt… silly skeleton… you can’t grab a nap… I am glad you are cute…” She was muttering random stuff as she shifted a little and started to drift off.  He found a blanket and put it over her, gently tucking her in and then went to find a trash can and set it next to her.

“B-between y-you and me… I t-think… you are… A-door-able…” 

“i think you’re confusing me with yourself. get some sleep.” He murmurs softly.

“Pfff…” She laughed as she nuzzled into the blankets and fell asleep.

  
  


The next morning Frisk woke up with the worst headache imaginable and stumbled her way to the closet and began to strip off her clothes and began to get dressed for work as usual. Even though every fiber of her being didn’t want to go to work she still head for work. 

“hey. guess you need a bit of coffee to get goin’ eh?” He held up a cup towards her.

“I do…” She took the cup and sipped it. Frisk’s brain was still fried from last night. 

“Thank you… I am going to … “ She rubbed her head as she tried to think what was going on. 

“Wait… why are you at my apartment? I did it … I killed myself and God is punishing me forever going to let me have a hangover…” 

“that’s a pretty wild assumption, not going to lie, but no. i took you home the other day, i’ve been here all night.” She dropped the coffee as thoughts of what could have happened.

“D-did we… I mean… I …” 

“you slept on the couch all night. i just grabbed that pillow.” He pointed to the pillow on the floor.

“Oh… I appreciate that... last night… was tough... yesterday was…. “ Her brain was slowly starting to work now. Sure it was burning oil and the gears were rusted but they were starting to do things. He waited for her mind to catch up.

“Wait… you are my online f… buddy…”

“yup.”

“I told you that I liked… you… oh god… and my career is over… and you are still here why? You got to know I will ruin your reputation because mine is ruined.” 

“not worried about my reputation.”

“I am not good enough… I was going to end it all yesterday because of a stupid rumor… because I thought… that your opinion of me meant more than others. The look… it tore right to my soul… and ate me alive.” She sat down on the couch as she thought about how close she was ending it. 

“i didn’t know.” He says after a moment. 

“My mom would have said… ‘Frisk you need a better view of yourself.’ I think she would if I had parents. I grew up in foster care. I broke away and got scammed… and broke away again… life is truly a mystery.” 

“sounds like you’ve had it harder than you needed to have it.” 

“Eh… it isn’t so bad… I just… reached the end of my rope that is all. It still doesn’t explain why you are still here after all you seen. I don’t understand. I am pretty sure you can have a much better girl than me. Not only that one who is just as smart and witty as well.” 

“i’m pretty sure if i was after someone on my intelligence level i’d have already found someone from the projects department.” 

“Oh you mean… Alphys… she is kind of a germaphobic… she wouldn’t touch my hand.” 

“yup, i know. she’s not really my type.” 

“I guess you liked to be touched… it makes sense.” Frisk smirked. He flushed slightly, laughing a bit.

“among other things.” 

“W-what other things?” She noticed his cute little flush and began to flush herself. 

“you share my sense of humor and you have not only determination to do what you need to, but you are braver than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Really? You think I am… how so? I do what I think it is right I give you that but those girls… and Roy… I didn’t know what to do… I should have been brave enough to fight them off but I wasn’t.” 

“it wasn’t without trying. you also happen to have a pretty pure soul and that’s more rare than i think ya realize.” 

“So pure that I sex chatted with you… because of my urges.” 

“i’m just as guilty as you are in that regard.”

“I still have no regrets about them… I enjoy… those… role playing… moments.” 

“i have no regrets either.”

“I guess the ultimate question comes down to … what do you feel about me? Do you like me as a friend or more? I don’t think I can be just a friend.” 

“i can’t say i saw you just as a friend.” 

“... Sans I need you to say it. I been surrounded by rumors and I am almost afraid to say how I truly feel. I need you to spell it out for me… please.” 

“i’m pretty sure if was any more in love with you i might not have had any self control last night.” 

“I was that appealing last night?” Frisk smirked as she took his hand and moved over so he could sit next to her.

“you’re more tempting than ya know.” He placed a soft kiss to her hand before sitting next to her.

“I love you too though we got to work on your timing… I can’t imagine last night be my sexiest moment…” 

“i’m glad i managed to talk you out of things. i think my life would be worse without you.” 

“You didn’t really seem that scared… I mean… my head was fried but… I don’t remember any ‘Don’t… or you will die and I will die…’ or was I so out of it… I didn’t remember.” 

“well, it wasn’t too terribly dramatic, at least not hollywood dramatic, but i’ve also dealt with a lot of drama too. i was more worried than i showed because i was more concerned with making sure you understood, although the whole drinking was a factor too.” 

“What is with … I kind of recall… you making a phone call… or was that a dream?” 

“no, you remember right.” 

“I don’t remember what you said… or much… I just kind of remember you making a call… anyway… I am going to do something and if you want me to stop… please stop me okay?” She cupped his face gently and placed a loving kiss on his teeth. He had no intention of stopping her as he returned the kiss gently.

“T-that was... nice…” She flushed as she returned to holding his hand. 

“S-sorry my o-online persona has m-more experience than me…” 

“that’s true for us both.” 

“I want… to go a little slower though… if that is okay?” She felt that he might not like that as she watched for his reaction.

“that might be a good idea.”

“Should we… go to work then? I don’t know what to expect though…” 

“why don’t you take a shower and change and i’ll meet you out front?” 

“Ok-...” She glanced at the closet and glanced where Sans was.

“D-did you b-by any chance see m-me get dressed earlier?” 

“no, i was in the kitchen when i heard you movin’ around.” 

“Good… I mean you already saw my boobs… but…. Still… ummm… yeah I am going to go before I say something less profound as that… “ She got up and went to take a shower. 

Papyrus went to Grillby’s that morning and back home unsure where his lazy bones of a brother went.

“He Is Supposed To Come…” Sans appeared a few seconds later, having shortcut home as soon as she was out of the room. He didn’t even think the hoodie was left behind on the floor next to the couch.

“Oh There You Are… There Is Something Off… You Look… Different…” Papyrus stared at him trying to figure it out.

“i’m a little tired today pap, i had a rough day the other day and i need a shower.” Papyrus’ face softened and went to the kitchen grabbing a special bottle of ketchup and handing it to him.

“I Am Sorry You Had A Rough Day Bro. I Got This For Your Birthday… It Is Early By … 4 Months.” 

“wasn’t all bad, thanks bro. you’re the best.” Papyrus hugged his brother and it dawned on him what it could be.

“You Have Gotten Taller!” 

“really? i hadn’t noticed.”

“Yes! You Are Past My Shoulders. Look!” Indeed it was true as he used to be shoulder height now his head was just a little higher than his shoulders.

“huh.” 

“Have You Been Stretching When You Say You Are Going To Bed?” 

“no.” He took a small sip of the ketchup before he went to grab some clothes. He needed that shower. He left the ketchup in his kitchen before he headed to take that shower. He came out feeling better and in fresh clothes.

“you saw the news the other day right?” 

“Yeah That Girl Who Slept With The Royals. I Wonder If She Will Be Our Princess Soon.”

“that news was fabricated, had to do damage control yesterday; captain was a little eager to do the job.” 

“Hehe Captain Is So Great! Too Bad She Loves Alphys… It Kind Of Sucks.”

“yeah, and al seems oblivious too.” 

“Captain Doesn’t See Me As Her Equal. It Is A Terrible Love Triangle Or Square… Or Line...”

“yeah... a square at this point i think. ya might wanna bail and try to find someone else.” 

“Why You Don’t Like Undyne? I Think The Moment She Sees Me As Mate Material She Will See We Were Meant To Be.”

“i just think you can do better bro. plus she digs chicks, she’s not bi. so as much as i hate to say it, she probably won’t ever see you like that bro. sorry.” 

“I Can Be A Bird For Her.”

“i don’t think that’s gonna happen.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Am I Stupid For Falling For Her?” 

“not stupid, maybe just overly optimistic.” 

“Let’s Face It Even That Online Girl Doesn’t Like Me There Is No One For Me.” Papyrus mopped about in the living room as he waited for his brother to return.

“See You Even Agree. You Silently Agree With My Assessment On Myself. I Am Going For A 20 Mile Run And See If I Can Clear My Head… Who Needs LOVE Anyway? Not Papyrus…” With that Papyrus left to run around the private track that Papyrus made himself in the backyard it was only following the backyard fence which was a quarter of an acre wide.  Sans sighed, he wished that he could help him. 

Frisk waited outside of the building as she was instructed to do. She didn’t know where he went but she was planning to start to walk ahead soon if he didn’t show up. Dressed, he shortcut to an alley close to the building and moved to the front, he hadn’t forgotten that he was to meet her there.

“Are you ready for the walk of shame? Even though you didn’t get any…” She held his jacket in his arms and handed it to him.

“i see ya still have my hoodie, thanks.” 

“I loved it… it should smell just like me now. I nuzzled up in it.” She smirked as she started to walk to work. At this rate they will be late.

“What is wrong? You look like me last night… exhausted and depressed. Want to talk about it?” Just then his phone went off.

Alphys: Sans! Come quick I think I did it!!!

Sans: i’m just heading to work now.

“just kinda family matters unfortunately.” 

“Ahh… I got it.” Frisk wasn’t going to push the subject as she felt it was not her business. It did make her think though… and wonder…

“Anyway, does Asriel know we are going to be late?”

“probably.”

“I see. Are you going to be this cryptic for the rest of the day or do I need to crack a rib? You know make you laugh so hard you… geez… go home Sans. You really are so absorbed in whatever is bothering you that you are-” She pulled him to her as he almost walked into a no parking sign.

“heh, sorry, a little distracted today i guess.” 

“I am guessing everything I said… went through one ear and out the other?” Frisk waited and waited for a reply when she got none she grabbed his hand and started to walk the opposite direction from work.

“Okay, let's go to your home. Things at work can wait…” All she knew where he lived was he lived on the outskirts of the city and that was it.

“no it didn’t and why are you trying to take me home? look, pap isn’t there for one and two we do need to get to work at some point.” 

“Pap? Papyrus? The guy who works at the temp place and hired me?”

“heh... yeah... he’s my brother. small city we live in eh?” He stopped where he was at.

“look, i can try and explain it later but going after him now isn’t going to change anything because he needs time to think and we have work to get to.” 

“Yes mr business man…”

“cute. c’mon, let’s take a shortcut so we aren’t too late.” 

“He owes me anyways…” She took his hand.

“i’d rather not push my own luck though.” He gently tugged her into an alleyway and when the came back out again they were in front of the office.

“Not the closet this time?”

“didn’t wanna repeat of the last issue.” He replies and heads through the doors.

“Is there something wrong? You… seem almost upset with me.” She followed behind and kept her head down to avoid the stares and whispers.

“not with you.” He replies, giving her a brief smile though he gives a few meaningful glances to those around. Some were whispering about the Judge and how some of the coworkers were met by him and that there was a meeting today.

“Are you happy Frisk? My friend got fired because of you! Couldn’t keep your trap shut… though I don’t know if you know how to keep either one closed.” The one female said to Frisk which caught Frisk a little off guard. Sans’ magic flared and yanked the girl over to him.

“let’s get this straight. your  _ friend _ was fired on a charge of  _ physical assault without provocation.  _ if you know what’s good for you, you will apologize and not repeat that bullshit as gossip. do i make myself clear?”

“Y-yes… S-sans…” She was clearly afraid of Sans as she glanced over at Frisk.

“I-I am s-sorry…”  Sans released her from the magic and glanced around.

“anyone else?” The group glanced at each other before returning to work. Frisk felt a little weird about someone defending her honor and she didn’t know how to react. 

“thought as much... swear, some days it’s like babysitting a bunch of grade schoolers in this place.” He mutters as he heads towards Asriel’s office. Frisk ran up behind him and took his hand slowing him down. He all but stopped and looked over at her, he seemed to relax a little. The moment he looked her way she tiptoed up a little to kiss his teeth. He flushed a little in response.

“Thank you.” 

“uh... sure...” He’d never gotten that reaction before. She let go of his hand, not wanting to embarrass him but was still grateful for what he did. He smiled a little, despite the slight flush.  They get to the office and as Frisk opened the door Sans’ closed it noticing two souls in the office really close.

“probably should knock, first.”

“Okay…” Frisk wondered why as she knocked. 

“O-one m-moment… okay… okay…” 

“there’s two in there.” He mutters to her. 

“There is two?” Frisk whispered back 

“yeah... take a wild guess who else is there.” 

“Uhem… come in…” There was only Asriel at the desk and no one else as it seemed the other disappeared. Sans went in first.

“really? did you really think you could hide? might as well come out.” 

“P-please… d-don’t… umm… look for them…” Asriel begged.

“i’m guessing we interrupted something. look, i ain’t here to judge boss.” 

“S-slightly… I am g-going into h-heat… and… well w-work requires me still.”  Sans held up his hand in the middle of that.

“i don’t wanna know. that was more than enough for me honestly.”

“Wait… where is she… oh god… don’t tell me…” 

“she’s in a room that connects to this one, a room specifically made for heats. but i believe, boss, that we’re here to work... and at least for some form of apology from at least one of you two.” 

“Yes… that is the  _ only _ reason I am still here… I am sorry that my future mate looks like you and caused this … trouble… I am v-very sorry... I will do a p-proper one… in a week...”

“considering the circumstances, guess i’ll be in charge today.”

“P-please Sans… I… I am t-trying…” 

“sure, just lock the door after us eh?” 

“Deal!” 

“c’mon frisk, there’s some things to do today. guess you’re my buddy for the week.” He headed out of the office with Frisk and there were several clicks before they moved on.  Sans chuckled a little and lead her off from the office.

“That was a unique apology. Is it as bad as he made it sound?” 

“date me long enough you’ll find out first hand.” He replies with a slight smirk.

“You… have plans for that already?” Frisk flushed as she followed with a small smile.

“just sayin’ it’s likely.” He chuckled, that was cute.

“I t-think that can b-be arranged.” She almost ran into another employee distracted with not so pure thoughts. It didn’t help they were carrying boxes and couldn’t see over the top of them.

“hey pal, maybe you shouldn’t carry so much.” 

“Who said that?” He swiveled and pushed Frisk when trying to find the source of the sound.


	15. Chapter 15

Sans gently caught Frisk, a bit of magic lifted several boxes above his head.

“that would be me. i know ya wanna be efficient and all but ya really need to be able to see where yer goin’ too.”

“Hey Sans… yea… ya caught me trying to do one trip instead of two.” 

“where you takin’ this?” 

“Just to the lab. Alphys is kinda … odd about these things you know.” 

“i’ll send it there ahead of ya, just try not to slam the door open or you’ll hit the boxes. oh.. actually that reminds me i was going to stop by there... i’ll just take ‘em myself then. c’mon frisk, let’s go see what our projects manager is so excited about.” 

“Okay. I can take some boxes if you want Sans.” 

“nah, it’s fine, gives me my little work out for the day.” He winked, joking clearly as he carried the boxes; following the mole monster that was carrying the others. She glanced around making sure no one could see what she planned to do.

“You are so strong.” She whispered and gave him a small peck on the cheek and then pressed a finger against her lips as to say ‘shhh…’

“heh, classic.” He murmured back as they followed the other monster to the lab.

“ALPHYS!!! I GOT YOUR DELIVERY!!!” Frisk had to cover her ears.

“ouch, tanner, no need to yell like that.” 

“Sorry, my bad... I will just set the boxes… here.” He was going to set them on a bunch of chemicals when Frisk grabbed the boxes and the mole left with a nod.

“not on the chemical table pal.” Sans says with a sigh.

“What did I… I don’t see a problem where it is.” 

“i told you that you need to wear your contacts or glasses, the chemicals here might destroy stuff.”

“I broke my glasses Sans… I am getting them fixed. I am sorry bud.” 

“get some temporary contacts then for work okay? we don’t need you hurting yourself on this job.” 

“Okay. You are too good to me Sans. Oh … which reminds me… I went on vacation last week and got this for you.” He pulled out a salsa bottle.

“A ketchup… from mexico… they call it salsa.” 

“a foreign ketchup, thanks man.” He took the bottle. Frisk almost laughed but she didn’t as it was still very thoughtful. He waited until the guy left, putting the salsa in his phone inventory.

“he’s not very versed in condiments, but his heart’s in the right place. heh.”

“Indeed. Still thought of you while he was on vacation.” 

“he’s a good man.” 

“Should I be jealous of-”

“S-SANS! I d-did it…” Alphys ran up to Sans and kissed him on the teeth as Frisk just stood there in shock.

“uh, whoa al... uh, what in the heck?” He had been completely caught off guard.

“I f-finally did it. I f-finished a p-project and now… I can c-come clean… I am in l-love with you. I am so in l-love with you. I c-can’t even begin to explain h-how much I-” She noticed Frisk there with a deep flush. Sans sighs.

“and this is part of that mess i was telling you about on the way to work... sorta.” 

“W-wait… mess… y-you… h-her…” Alphys looked at him deeply confused and feeling hurt.

“i’m going to spell it out for you like i am for her... i am interested in her, but see you as a sister... you don’t see me like that, the captain is interested in you but you kinda act like she doesn’t exist... and my  _ brother _ likes the captain but she has no interest in him. ... do you see how this all snowballs into one big mess?” 

“B-because I d-don’t have a-any interest in h-her… I like g-guys.” 

“This is awkward.” Frisk muttered.

“unbearably really.” 

“I a-am not a m-mess... “ 

“no, you’re just a part of it... just like i am.”

“Apparently me too…” Frisk says with a little wave with Alphys eyes glaring her down.

“unfortunately... making this love square into a love pentagon and really, this is getting out of hand.” 

“I c-can make into a s-square really fast again.” Alphys seethed at Frisk as she saw Frisk as a target now. 

“I would like to decline being killed because you are mad at me…” 

“not to mention i’m not letting that happen. i have already told you the situation al, you can either refuse the truth and live in your own world or you can accept it and move on.” 

“Can… I f-feel sorry a-about myself for a day or t-two?” 

“what you do is up to you. i’m not going to dictate your life, i’ll help you as a friend, when you need it, but i’m not going to control your life.” 

“B-but if s-she decides to b-break your h-heart…” 

“that’s between the two of us and doesn’t have anything to do with you. i’m not going to dust if she decides ultimately that she prefers someone else.”

“I am sorry Alphys.” Frisk tried to apologize as Alphys glares at her again and pulls Sans deeper into the chaotic lab.

“W-well you w-will still be MY b-best friend r-right. Y-your one and o-only.” 

“you’re still my friend, but you really do need to find other friends too al. you can’t keep hiding away from the world like this, it’s not good for you.”

“B-but no one u-understands me like t-that.” 

“you need to give them a chance to. and they don’t have to be your bestest friend in the world. just someone you can trust and relax with, who you can rely on if you need help because let’s face it... i can’t always be around.”

“I k-know… but y-you… were the k-kindest and when we w-were kids… you protected me like Darien from S-sailor Moon and… I k-know I am stupid…” 

“that’s because i was taught to treasure my friends, to stick up for them. that was one of the reasons the royals chose me... because of who i am and not just because what i can do.”

“Yeah I know. Y-you are r-right…” She sighed as she took out a piece of paper and began to write something down and ripped it to shreds.    
“H-here… it is f-finished… throw it a-away or do w-whatever you want w-with it.” Alphys tossed the renewable magic device. He caught the thing.

“not going to patent it first?” 

“D-does it e-even matter?” 

“yeah, it does al. because you matter.” She glanced up for a moment and looked at the paper again.

“N-no… I b-been j-just told that… I n-need new friends and that I c-can’t mourn over something I n-never had.” 

“al. you know i didn’t say that. come on now.” 

“I just f-fail… at e-everything…” 

“that isn’t true.”

“W-what did I s-succeed at?” 

“well, you didn’t get this job because of me. or anyone else for that matter. yeah, i knew you, but i wasn’t the one who convinced asriel that you could do it. you did that on your own.” 

“It w-was because of the M-mettaton p-project that ended up b-blowing up in my f-face.” 

“maybe, but you still have the job don’t you? you had to have done something right or you know you wouldn’t still be here.” 

“Sans… fine… I w-will t-trademark the t-thing and it will be a b-bust… and everyone c-can have a g-good laugh at Alphys.” 

“we’ll see. at least give it a try al. i’ll test out the prototype.”

“I t-tried something and w-was referred to as a m-mess or part of a m-mess.” 

“al, ya can’t keep going in circles and comparing one thing to another. even if you do want to mourn over this, comparing two different things isn’t fair to you.”

“I am a-allowed one d-day I think… I d-did something I n-never done b-before and put m-my heart on the line. “ 

“one day, one month... it’s up to you how long you take. but don’t think that your personal non-successes mean your professional life is going to take the same turn.”

“... F-fine… j-just… be careful with the b-beta. It might h-have bugs still.” 

“i will. i’ll let you know how it turns out.” 

“Yeah… p-please… c-can I have s-some space.” She could feel tears falling down her face. 

“sure. i’ll report back here when i have news for ya.” He sighed inwardly, he didn’t like that his friend hurt, but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Y-yeah… o-okay.” Frisk waited for Sans. Sans walked back to where Frisk was, tucking the device into a pocket.

“Is... nevermind.” Frisk didn’t want to probe too deeply. 

“she just needs time.”

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked. 

“yeah, i don’t like that i hurt my friend, but there’s nothing i can do about it. c’mon, there’s some things you can help me with.”

“Not really. It is not like there is another skeleton out there.” She followed Sans. 

“heh, well there is, but i don’t think she’d go for pap. he’s too rambunctious for her tastes.” 

“Why not? The worst that would happen is that she get over you. I can think of worse things. You said your brother was obsessed over this Undyne gal… who was obsessed over Alphys… break the cycle and put the two with broken hearts together. They might end up being great friends.” 

“it’s a thought. i’ll let him know, he knows al since we were around one another when we were kids.” 

“So he most likely will feel safer with her and knows her quirks. She will know him… I am not saying marry them off… but… if they make each other happy why not?” 

“a valid point.” He agrees as he leads her to an office.

“uh... try not to faint on me, i’ve been meaning to organize this place but uh... it hasn’t happened in months...” The office they stepped into was a mess alright, there were papers everywhere in stacks.


	16. Chapter 16

“S-see c-case and p-point… I am a minimalist… and you are a hoarder... “ 

“heh, no, these just haven’t been filed in a while. been too busy.” 

“Uhuh…” 

“have to keep a record of everything i do.” 

“I will… start working on this. Can you grab us lunch and me a Pepsi? This will take me awhile.” 

“yup, i’ll be back with that and then i’ll give ya a hand.” 

“I can handle this. I am the quickest organizer I know…” She smirked at her joke.

“i’m sure you can, but i’m also supposed to be doin’ this too... part of my job as well, just not one i’ve gotten to recently.” He chuckles and shortcuts out of the office, almost knocking down a huge stack in his wake. A few papers hit the floor.

“He … is crazy… but I love him…” She says to herself catching herself off guard how easy it was for her to say. He’s back in about five minutes with the meal. A huge stack was already organized into the file folders. 

“grabbed two, just in case.” He handed her one pepsi bottle and set the meal on the edge of the desk away from the papers.

“I got… an interesting challenge for you as I realized something a little bit ago.” 

“okay, what’s this challenge then?” She went to the office door and locked it and walked over to Sans and seductively trailed her fingers up his shirt. He flushed slightly... oh boy.

“If… you… help… me finish this… I think I can… give you a reward… worthy of you.” He would have swallowed if he had a throat... 

“fair enough.” He grins a little and lifts the papers off the seat behind the desk with a bit of magic and sits down, a few floating hands appear as he shifts through the papers, the hands helping him stick the various pages into their proper folders alphabetically. She began to eat her meal as she watched him do the work. 

“I think that is cheating… but I like those hands… they can do wonders on other parts I imagine.” 

“you didn’t say i had to do it by hand.” He jokes as he continues to work, sipping on some ketchup between reading various things briefly to hand them off to a hand with various instructions on where they were supposed to go. 

“Question… those nights when we “chatted” did your friend help you then too?” He nearly choked on his ketchup.

“uh... no.” 

“So it wasn’t a ‘hands on’ approach?” 

“heh... honestly, i haven’t ever thought of using them for that... not sure i could sustain ‘em anyway because it takes intense concentration.”

“Like now…” Frisk pointed as the hands were either disappearing or tossing the papers awkwardly around the room making a mess. 

“shit...” He focused more on them to get them to control themselves and get a handle on the situation... heh, hand-le. He shook that away as he regained control and they started back up on their job.” 

“Did you get a ‘handle’ of the situation?” 

“pfff... i had that very same thought. but yes, they’re back under control.” 

“Good. Can’t have them get you under their thumb.” 

“or just out of hand.” He jokes back as he picks up the next sheet.

“You can’t wrist that can we?” 

“can’t have me being all thumbs on the job.” 

“Nailed that one I fingered you would.” Somewhere Papyrus was groaning. Sans just chuckled at that one.

“i think if my brother were here he’d tell you that you were pun-ishing him with too many of these incidentals.” 

“I think I am… because your hands are too busy clapping and throwing papers again.” Frisk smirked. He shook his head, sending the hands back to their work.

“well, they’re a hand-some lot, don’t make their egos too big.” He finished with the first stack and set into another, tossing the empty ketchup bottle into a trash can full of the things.

“If I give them a massage… is that a hand job to them or just plain sex to them? Curious is all… ” She was having a blast watching him get flustered and trying to fix the problem she gave him.

“that’s a massage... speaking of.” That gave him an idea and two more spawned behind her, lightly rubbing her shoulders.

“keep an eye on those two, they can get a little... handsy.” He smirked a little as he picked up another sheet.

“Here I thought you were going to say… Frisky…” She let them do their worst.

“nah, you’re the one that gets frisky.” So far the two hands were perfectly professional.

“Boys… if you want to meet my girls you can.” She teased the hands.

“now that’s teasing.” Sans retorts, not looking up from a page before handing it off to one of the hands working to file things.

“But they are doing such a good job... mmmmm… I love being the boss…” Frisk didn’t really even work as she just let the hands rub her down. The hands worked on her arms and legs, but seemed to keep to professional areas only. Frisk still loved to tease Sans and when he was purely focused on the paperwork to make it just a little harder. It was definitely a challenge for him to keep the hands under control, especially the second set that, while he managed to keep them in professional areas, sometimes got a little too close to... not-so-much-professional on a couple of occasions as she kept up the banter between them. She grabbed the one hand closest to her and placed it on her boob.

“HEY… who said you can grab that?” Sans dropped the paper he’d been holding and looked over at her. She had no idea he could feel that... He had a decent flush going by this point. Okay... two could play this game... He shifted in the chair a little, the hand lightly squeezed.

“Did you?...” He just smirks.

“I see…” She took the hand and stroked it against her face and down her body slowly. He folded his hands, put his elbows on the desk and put his head on his hands as he watched her silently. The other hand, the one she didn’t have control over currently, was skimming over her thigh just above the knee. The worker hands had finished their job with the papers he’d last handed them and were just sort of hanging out.

“I like this hand… I am keeping it.” Frisk says shoving the one hand under her shirt and bra against her breast. The fingers of that hand stroke the skin gently. She didn’t realize the chain of events that could happen by doing this as she closed her eyes a little shocked by the feel of his fingers against her skin. He was pretty sure she hadn’t considered fully what temptations she was offering, but he was perfectly willing to play along... 

“S-sans… oh lord…” She moaned slightly as there was a knock at the door she scrambled to take the hands out her bra and tossed it. He snapped his fingers and all the hands disappeared instantly. She was flushed a deep red and she was trembling as the experience was… very … intimate. He picked up a page to hide behind as the door swung open with a little bit of magic.

“yes? please tell me this is important as you can see we’re rather busy with this paperwork that needs done.” His tone was perfectly even as he was pretending to be invested in it.

“S-sorry Sir, I just came by to bring your afternoon ketchup and your brother called, he was wondering if he can stop by.” She placed the ketchup on the desk. He pulled out his phone and looked at it, the flush mostly having faded at that point.

“hmmm, we have only an hour and a half left... tell him he can be here at the end of shift. thanks for the ketchup anitia.”

“You are very welcome sir. It is a pleasure to help you. Oh I almost forgot… tomorrow at 10 am there is a meeting I pushed it up to 10 because I know you have trouble sleeping at night to make it a little easier for you.” 

“much obliged.” 

“Have a good day… the place looks great.” 

“you too.” He gave the mouse monster a small, friendly smile before she left.

“Weeew… that… was… too close… but… that was exciting.” 

“told you they get handsy.” He chuckles and downs the ketchup bottle. It helped replenish some of the magic he’d spent.

“It was my fault I got handsy with them. Hey… you can’t feel what they feel can you?”

“yup.” 

“Wait.. you can or can’t?” 

“they’re made of my magic... an extension of me... anything my magic feels... so do i.” He finished the bottle and tossed it away.

“So did you like what you felt?” Frisk winked. 

“you’re softer than i imagined.” He comments before picking up the next page and the original hands appeared and he began working again.

“I love your assistant she seems very nice. Has she worked with you long? The employees seem to love you… ” 

“i dunno about lovin’ me but i do get along with most of ‘em and i’ve had her assist me off and on the past year or so.” 

“I don’t know… the employees remember you very fondly it looks like… isn’t that good?” 

“can’t say it’s not good.”

“You are a funny monster Sans. You just can’t allow yourself to think positive of anything too long can you?” 

“eh, i’m what most call a realist... so i guess that’s not too far off.” 

“In your humble opinion… do you think we are going to make it as a couple or not?” That was a dangerous question to ask but she was too damn curious for her own good.

“hmmm, i think it’s too early to tell but at the same time, i’m hopeful. you’re the first one i’ve ever managed to be in a relationship with.” 

“I think… that is honest and truthful. I think… and hope you are the one that lasts.” 

“me too.” 

“I know right at this moment… I never felt this way about another being as I do about you. I don’t mean the sexual thoughts… but… how you truly affect me.” 

“i can honestly say that about all the above.” 

“Yeah but I am curious now… will you feel the same pain I felt when you gave me that look? I don’t even want to try. It would hurt me…” 

“honestly... i’m not sure, i’ve ever had such a look aimed at me so i can’t really give you an answer.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Shall I give you the look you gave me? Know this it is just for… demonstration… and that I am not truly upset.” 

“if you think you can pull it off... go for it.” She closed her eyes and shook her head a little recalling the look and opened her eyes and for a brief moment gave an icy glare at Sans that she received from him the other day.  _ ouch... i didn’t think i was glaring...  _

“I am so sorry… I don’t think I could do it as long as you did it.” 

“no... that’s fine... i... had no idea, i didn’t think i was glaring tibia honest...” He rubbed the back of his neck off in thought.

“Throughout the day the rest… the talking and glaring… none of it compared to yours. It affected me the most. That is why I said you have a profound effect on me Sans.” 

“i think i understand.”

“If you don’t… maybe one day you will. I think relationships takes time and time is what we have.” He nods. 

“I should get-” There was a commotion outside of the office as Frisk and Sans both recognize the voice. 

“Papyrus… I j-jus-” 

“I Need To S-See Him… I D-don’t Care What Y-you Say!” Sans sighs and goes over to Frisk and lazily guides Frisk to the side wall away from the door.

“I just need t-” The door flew in causing a small mess as the door hit the opposite side of the wall and Papyrus walked in.

“SANS!” 

“pap? what’s up?” He looked concerned as he had heard what his brother had been saying.

“I Just Got Word That … Oh Hi Frisk… Umm.. Nevermind… I Just Got Word That Our Competitor Jenius Incorporated Has Hacked Into Alphys’ Computer And Stole Several Of The Projects. They Have Almost An Exact Copy of Mettaton Called Mega… Something…” 

“figures.” He looked over at Alphys behind him as he’d heard her voice.

“S-see I t-told you… I am f-fucking cursed.” She sighs and wanted to just cry.

“you aren’t cursed al. considering several employees were just let go recently i can’t say i’m surprised a few of them likely went to the competitor out of revenge, taking with them several details of your projects because they couldn’t be trusted to keep their mouths shut. not on you.”

“T-today… just s-sucks.” 

“i understand, update the security on your computer back ups, initiate the project s-5.” 

“I Can Help You With That Alphys I Can Stand Guard And Make Sure No One Gets In.” Alphys smiled softly but she was having a horrible horrible day… 

“thanks bro, i trust you can help her out on this. and anything else she might need to, you sure you don’t wanna be a part timer here?” He didn’t look at Frisk but he was trying to encourage the two to be together... subtly. He knew his brother would be on to him if he pushed anymore. 

“Heh, I Might… Be Interested I Can Help And Be Close To Those Who Matter Like You And Alphys.” Sans just smiles.

“I m-matter?” 

“Of Course You Do!” 

“i told you earlier that you do al. i’m just not the only one who thinks so.” 

“Should I order pizza or something? I think this might be a protocol thing… I have no idea …” 

“not a bad idea actually, also, has anyone told... nevermind. anyway, i’ll deal with telling them when i have time if no one else has.”

“I Heard He… Was Preoccupied. Alphys, Let’s Go To The Crime Scene.”

“i didn’t mean az actually, but good luck you two.” 

“T-thanks…” Alphys wiped her eyes feeling sad for herself still. Papyrus looked at Alphys and took off his skull and grabbed a small present inside and handed it Alphys. It was originally for Undyne but she looked like she needed it more.

“W-what is t-this?” 

“Well… It Is A Present… Some Call It Gifts And There Is An Item Inside.” Sans didn’t say anything as he watched the scene unfold, neither pressuring them to leave or saying anything about them being together as he picked up some more papers, this incident just meant more paperwork...  She opened the present and inside was a simple necklace that looked like an echo flower.

“F-for me?”

“Yes, You Are Important And… Sometimes We Need A Reminder That We Are Cared For. This Echo Flower Doesn’t Actually Repeat Anything… But You Get The Idea.” Alphys hugged Papyrus appreciating the warmest of gestures and he flushed a little not expecting that kind of result. 

“Umm… Are You Okay?” 

“Y-yeah… I am… t-thank you Papyrus. We s-should go. See y-you guys l-later. I w-will bye.” 

“see you later.” Sans just watched the two leave out of the corner of an eye socket, pretending not to though. Frisk watched the pair as they just talked. 

“Well she got over you quick.” Frisk muttered to Sans. 

“my brother is good at that kinda thing, always cheering up others no matter what has happened; if he hadn’t been crushing hopelessly on undyne before now he’d have had a mate and probably two and a half baby bones runnin’ around by now. he’s kinda oblivious to how much others care for him sometimes and hasn’t seen all the hearts he’s broken in the past just cuz he insists on going after that fish who will never look at him that way.” 

“Pfff… You are a good brother. Looking out for him.” 

“heh, but it was your idea. i just went along with it. he’d never be here if i tried to interfere directly. he’s a bit too sharp for that, despite everything.” 

“True, but I think that is part of his charm and you are his yin to his yang.” 

“thanks.”

“This hack thing. Should we try to inform Asriel?” 

“no, at this point he wouldn’t be coherent enough to care. i’ll get in touch with his parents.”

“Gross, no offense but the only being I want to think of having sex is you and that is with me…” Sans chuckled in pure amusement. After a moment he gave her a mischievous smirk.

“that can be arranged.” He was clearly teasing though.

“Then the rumors of me sleeping around can finally be true.” She teased back. 

“heh, or at least sleeping with the boss more than sleeping around.” 

“That would be more accurate.”

“indeed, considering most monsters tend to be possessive.”

“Speaking of possessive… Roy didn’t tackle me today that was nice.” 

“yeah, well his little stunt with the media was the last straw.” 

“I forgot about that… fuck… I know they are taking it down but… man… this sucks still. No, I need to focus on the hack. My problems can come afterwards. I just wish I didn’t drink so much yesterday.” 

“that wasn’t just a personal problem honestly. that was a breach on several levels, which was why he isn’t here and has been incarcerated.” 

“Will I have to testify or something?” 

“no.” 

“Good, I don’t know what it is like but I seen enough TV during break that I know it is a lot of questions and ugh… “

“heh, things don’t work like that here usually.” 

“What do you mean? Is it about that Judge thing that you mention?” 

“that i mentioned, yeah. i can’t say i know the details but that monster handles pretty much most major matters, particularly those that concern the royals directly. including handing out punishment for things done wrong so, you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Do you have to use a deep voice to summon him… or… wait… the gal… didn’t she say you-“ He gave her a look then that was a warning to not finish that.

“that i have contact with them? hmm, well that would be  _ telling  _ wouldn’t it?”

“I g-guess so.” Frisk didn’t like that look he gave her. A part of her knew it wasn’t malicious but it sent chills down her back.

“anyway, if you have questions about ‘em we’ll discuss it later. we still have to deal with this office and the problems that come with being hacked.

“Yeah, I p-probably won’t h-have any questions d-don’t need to a-answer them. It is ALL good. I w-will go talk to s-some nerds and see if they have a c-clue what is going on…” She felt nervous and needed to get out of there for now.

“good idea.” He didn’t like he had to do that but there were too many ears around here and that bit of information needed to be kept silent. He spent a few hours finishing filing the place and he had to admit he hated that their fun had ended, she’d made doing this mundane task interesting just by being here.  _ i’ll have to talk to her later...  _ The telephone beeped with a text from Alphys. He looked at the phone.

  
  


Alphys: They took several detailed plans but some of them can be very dangerous in the wrong hands.

Sans: what did they take on that level?

Alphys: Most were harmless except for the magic dispenser you have which if they manipulate it they can

Sans: reverse it... yeah... i wondered about that i haven’t used it yet but i was thinking about it. 

Alphys: I don’t think they can easily do so but I have to say there is always a chance.

He took the device out and fiddled with it a moment before figuring it out and turning it on. He didn’t need it exactly, but the extra boost would help replenish the magic he’d used earlier if it worked.  It was a pleasant feeling as the magic surged through him until the device shut itself off when it deemed Sans a max levels.

Sans: you patented this right?

Alphys: Yeah… well it should be going through right now.

Sans: good, as soon as you get the license back put it into mass production. i’ll let our advertising team know too.


	18. Chapter 18

Alphys called him up and just had to hear it from the horse’s mouth.

“Y-you mean it?”

“it works wonderfully. we need to get this on the market before the competitor.”

“N-no side e-effects or feeling o-overpowered?”

“nope.”

“The r-regulator part took m-me the longest… oh n-no…”

“it’s fully functional. if we get this on the market, with a tamper safety on it then that should keep others from reversing it.”

“Sans, t-the plans t-they took didn’t h-have the update a-about the r-regulator.”

“just as well, because remember you said it wasn’t working properly. that it was leaking magic, meaning they have a faulty blueprint. if they put that into production... or try to... it’s going to be a massive failure. most monsters aren’t as vulnerable to this kinda thing as i am.”

“I j-just hope they d-don’t… I d-don't want others s-sick because of m-me.”

“i don’t either al, but we can’t control the competition... but if they try marketing it after tomorrow they’ll be slapped with a lawsuit based on that it’s your invention, stolen property and endangering the public.” 

“Paps! M-my project is g-going live!”

“heh... okay miss project manager, celebrate after you get the updated blueprints to production line.”

“G-gotcha on it b-boss. Oh the p-pizza is here!”

“Don’t Eat That… That Looks… Sans Something-“ The phone cut out.

Sans started laughing a little at his and shaking his head, well, until the phone died suddenly. Okay, that was weird alright, but he’d check it while he made a call. 

He headed directly there as he called advising.

“miss rowan, new product on the line, head over there and wait for alphys.”

“Yes Mr. Gaster I will be there.”  He took a shortcut to the labs.  _ come to think of it... that was a fast pizza...  _ He hit a button on his phone that alerted security to do an immediate lock down of the doors. He as suspicious.  Upon arriving several little dolls were in the room and covered in the remnants of pizza that they came in.

“the... hell?” He poked one with a bone he’d summoned.

“Hi! I am mega love! Love you mega!” 

“oh for fuck’s sake.” All the dolls were pinned by bones instantly twice their size, cleaving them all into two. He looked around for his brother and Alphys.

“guys?” 

“Mmmmmhhhmmmm….” Papyrus tried to warn his brother from above as several more dolls dropped nets around Sans.

“Mega Love!”  Sans pulled out a knife from his phone, he didn’t trust this, it took him a few moments but he cut through it and only once he was free did he spear the other dolls.

“fucking hell...” His magic flared and he sent a shock wave through the entire room to slam any more of them into walls or the ceiling before they could try anything else.

“Oh yo-“ The remaining ones fried as he used his powers.

“metta always did have that one little weakness bug no one bothered fixing... just lucky for him no one hates his guts enough to exploit it.” He muttered to himself as he looked up at his brother.

“MMMMMMM.” Papyrus made eye contact with Sans and glanced towards the laser cutting machine that was cutting into Alphys slowly. 

“fuck.” He destroyed the machine with a small blaster and a second acted like a cutter to get his brother down while he went over to Alphys and picked her up.

“Oh That Was Awful…”

“yeah, get over here and heal her, you know i can’t.”

“Yes! Alphys I Got You.” He pulled out his phone after handing her over to his brother and dialed up security.

“They Said If We Can’t Have You… I Don’t Know… It Wasn’t Good.” He pressed his hands against her torso to stop the wound from bleeding.

“classic movie villain bullshit." He replied just before security answered his call.

“Sir,” 

“grab all security tapes from the last half hour, also call the guard.”

“What… happened here sir?” 

“attempted murder.” 

“I-I didn’t see these things. “

“yup, i know, but we need to figure out who delivered them and they had to have been on tape.” 

“Got it. On our way.” The security team left as Papyrus frowned. 

“make sure too that someone is sent to check on every other department and that no one comes in or out except the guard when they get here.” He then hung up.

“I Am Sorry Alphys I Should Have Pushed You Out Of The Way Faster You Wouldn’t Have Gotten Hurt.”

“pap, you aren’t a royal guard, don’t start blaming yourself for this.”

“She Is Almost Stable I Wish I Had Some Extra Magic I Can Give Her.”

“i have that booster on me, it’s just a prototype but it works.” He handed it over to his brother and showed him how to turn it on.

“Thank You Sans.” He gave her an injection and let it work.

“yup.” He then called their advertising manager.

“change of plans rowan, come to the lab.”

“Alright. Is everything okay?”

“it will be, but this project has caused a lot of trouble. on the scale of d to v kinda trouble.”

“Shit… I will be there as soon as possible.”

“good, don’t tell anyone anything or talk to anyone until you get here.” 

“Right.” He hung up then. Rowan was one of their best for a reason.

“H-hey… did I m-miss something?” Alphys muttered.

“yeah... i’m glad you did too.” He says with a sigh of relief.

“seems your own invention has done you some good.”

“That Thing Is A Miracle Worker.”

“agreed, you’d still be out like a light without it. this is going to be a good medical tool.”

“So t-the dream a-about thousands of mini r-robots attacking-“

“wasn’t a dream unfortunately.” He grimace and motioned to what was left of the little robots that were all over the place.

“They Look Sweet But They Are Sour I Mean Just Awful.”

“yeah... this is grounds for a lawsuit against Jenius. attempted murder is  _ not _ how you deal with your competitor. plus they said something to paps... pap, when the guards get here, you tell them exactly what those things said.”

“I Will... But My Priority Is Alphys Right Now Sans.”

“i understand. i’ll call a healer too to check over al while we wait for others to arrive.

“C-check on A-Asriel…”

“he’s in lock down al, no way those things got into a heat room.”

“Okay g-good. Sorry j-just these things l-look so innocent.”

“no, i understand your apprehension and yeah, they do. bloody sadists.” He pulled out his phone and dialed the doctor he had on stand-by, normally it was only for personal use but he considered this a good exception to the usual rule when he sent off a text that the doctor needed to visit the office for an emergency check up on three monsters.

“I Will Go On The Intercom To Make Sure No One Else Tries-“

“no, stay here. i’ve already sent security to lock down the place and the guard is on their way. i want the doctor to check up on all of us just in case there’s something we might have missed.”

Frisk: Is there a reason why everything is locked down?

Sans: yes, stay where you are for now. i’ll fill you in when i can.

Frisk: Great… stuck with nerds who are more perverted than you.

Sans: notify me if any of them try to leave or try pulling a fast one.

Frisk: Okay now if they say “hot stuff coming your way…”

Sans: i mean more than just words.

Frisk: I was joking it must be pretty awful sorry.

Sans: sorry, it is pretty serious over here at the moment. 

Frisk: I won’t text unless it is vital good luck Sans.

Sans: thanks.

He put the phone back into his pocket just as Rowan showed up and not far behind were the guards and the doctor.

“I heard the punk got hurt I don’t want anyone hurting her and get away with it!”

“good to see you captain. this is the scene of the crime and you can probably take a guess at who the culprit is, you can send someone to security they’ll have pulled the tapes from the last half hour to nail down the ‘pizza’ guy who delivered this message.”

“Toyz 4 U? What the heck is all these toys?”

“competitor. we cut some loose ends in the last few days and they stole blueprints. those are basically metta copies that are about as dysfunctional as it gets. worse than metta himself.” 

“Great the only project Alphys half ways did herself.”

“she actually created something entirely on her own that is going into production today, miss rowan if you follow me i will get you those blueprints.” He led the advertising manager away and to the blueprints. Giving her instructions on making only a single copy to give to the production line, to bring the original back to the lab and he told her what the device did and directed her on the idea behind it so she would know how to market it. It was going to be the latest in healing devices for all hospitals that needed to treat monsters for anything and everything on magical needs.


	19. Chapter 19

“Plus She Is Very Talented. She Just Needs To See That She Is Just As Unique As Her Blueprints.” Sans returned hearing Papyrus lecturing Undyne about Alphys.

“Ugh punk… You make it sound like you like her.” 

“why wouldn’t he? she’s a good friend of the family.” Sans remarks.

“E-Exactly! Thanks Sans!”  He gave Papyrus a slight smile, he wasn’t going to push, but he knew this would be a good opportunity later... 

“anyway you should take at least one of those scrap dolls with you as evidence and see if you can find prints or something. not to mention it’s going to be evidence for the lawsuit that i will be bringing up after I call our lawyers.”

“Smart idea punk... I will grind them up, those competitors, and turn them into dust.”

“heh, don’t get ahead of yourself captain. gotta pin it on ‘em first.” 

“Heh… That is for the Judge to say what I do is right or wrong.”

“valid. anyway, we all have work to do now. let’s get to it eh?” 

“If You Don’t Mind Sans I Am Going To Put Alphys In Your Heat Room For Safety…” Alphys was sleeping and recovering slowly.

“not a bad idea until we finish clean up. keep an eye on her and if she wakes up you can tell her she has the rest of the day to rest, but she’ll receive the full day’s pay per usual.” 

“You Are Too Kind! Undyne Would Have Given Me-“

“15 minutes and a pat on your back punk.” Undyne said with a smirk leaving.

“just as well neither of them work for you then. i know my workers better and i can’t have them falling apart on me.” 

“That Is The Dolls’ Job.” Sans snickered. Papyrus picked up Alphys gently into his arms. He looked at Alphys with deep concern as he moved her to Sans’ emergency heat room in his office. 

“Sir, we should proceed with protocol and begin to vent through the employees and see if anyone here is responsible for this chaos. We already have some suspects from the “eliminations” that happened yesterday but there is bound to be more.” 

“possibly, but yes, go ahead.” 

“Alright sir. Sans… be careful these … things they can be anywhere. Hopefully it is an isolated case and they are just in this area but be aware of your surroundings.” 

“back at you, i don’t want anyone else getting jumped. fortunately the security cameras should have new tapes so we’ll know if anyone else is. those things can climb ceilings and walls so keep a close eye out and be prepared to take them down in numbers.” 

“O-on the c-ceiling…” 

“yeah, they had paps tied up there.”

“Is this a military thing or what?” 

“no idea. but those bastards are gonna be in hot water once we get all this evidence to the king and queen.” Sans headed off to where he knew Frisk should be; keeping an eye out for any movement that was small or unnatural as he went and followed by one of the guards that had shown up with Undyne while the others had fanned out to check the other rooms and such. So far the labs seemed to be the target room. His phone went off with a text.

ST (security team): Sir, footage shows the toys were deposited into the air vents about an hour ago. There are thousands of them in the building. 

“fuck...” He mutters and shot off a text to the security team and back to Undyne at the same time

Sans: they’re in the vents.

security, heat up the vents to flush the bastards out, close the vents off first with the code a5b2. 

  
  


ST: Yes sir

Undyne: For the love of Asgore… 

He looked at the guard.

“you’re with me, get ready for a bunch of half melted scraps to stat comin’ from the vents, no doubt they will once the vents heat up.

Frisk: Umm… What is with the dolls? They

Sans: destroy them! i’m headed that way.

Frisk was already tied up with the others as some of the dolls disappeared. Some were still at the computers downloading the information. 

Sans entered the room with a summoned bone and blasted the dolls he saw then sent out a small code from his phone shutting down all the computers in the building in one fell swoop. Frisk and the nerd squad were all bundled together and were in no position to move or speak. 

“god damn it. those fuckers are going to pay for this.” He strode into the room and had the guard with him untie the group while he smashed a lifeless doll in frustration. He then shot off a text to a local group outside the building... another task force. They were sent straight to Jenius to arrest every employee in the building and to track down those who weren’t there to be detained as well. The code he sent to them would be recognized as a hostile situation and that no one was to escape.

“What the h-heck was that?” Frisk muttered as she got untied from the rest of the nerds. They were not complaining too much about being that close to her. 

“called a literal hostile take over.”

“D-don’t worry Frisk we can protect your ass-sets.” The one nerd says with a snort. 

“can it short stack, you couldn’t even protect yourself.” Sans retorts shortly.

“They took all the financial data and more…” The other one said.

“yes i know. there were a few i saw disappear back into the vents just before they closed. i’ve already sent out a squad to detain everyone at the building... this is gonna be a nightmare in a half to deal with.” 

“Why now?” Frisk asked. That was a really good question.

“who knows? probably out of revenge. if i had to guess.” 

“Yeah… or the f-fact that Asriel is s-screwing the CEO’s daughter.” The nerd snorts.  That got him a very hard look.

“if you know what’s good for you then you will keep your opinions to yourself on the matter of the royal’s private life.”

“That makes sense in a weird way. If they think Asriel is having an affair with me. The CEO might be pissed off enough to strike first without hearing the whole story. Doesn’t make much sense why they sent these stupid dolls though.” 

“plausible, whatever the reason, this doesn’t call for attempted murder or espionage on the level of this magnitude.”

“A-attempted m-murder?” The nerds were clearly bothered by this. 

“if i hadn’t got to the labs when i did we’d be needing a new project manager and my brother would need years of therapy.” 

“Is Alphys okay?” Frisk asked as Sans seemed perturbed by the whole ordeal.

“yes, fortunately. coincidentally, her own invention helped with that.”

“Mettaton?” The one nerd said.

“The mistifier… but that is permanently on shut down.” The other said.

“How about none of your business and this is obviously not a time to discuss things like that if these robot things are stealing our things!” Frisk replied shortly as she rubbed her wrists and neck. 

“she’s right. everyone grab anything you can use as a weapon, those vents are starting to get hot and when they get hot enough they’re gonna be ripped out by a bunch of angry little bots. destroy them on sight.”

“Protect the princess!” The nerds stood in front of Frisk as she groaned picking up a keyboard.  Sans went over to a phone and dialed into the intercom.

“everyone capable grab something to defend yourself with against a bunch of doll bots. use any means necessary and destroy on sight. expect them from the vents.” He put the phone down, ending the intercom link and summoning a few bones as there were some noises in the vents now. Just as he’d said... things were heating up and the little robots were now starting to get the idea that they needed to bail out.  Several plowed through the vent and were melting and starting to catch on fire because of the circuits that they had in them. This, of course, triggered fire sprinklers to go off to put them out even as Sans shot off a few bones at the group that had arrived in their room.

“Ow… oww…. You son of a b-bitch…” The brave nerds were now hiding behind Frisk as she swatted a couple off and some got on her and pulled on her hair. A couple of blasters only as big as the dolls blasted the ones that had climbed on her with timed precision. 

“Thank you...“ She swatted the one that landed on Sans’ head with the keyboard. 

“back at ya.” He turned and speared another flying at him on the sharpened bone he was holding; it got stuck so he used it to bash in another nearby. She leaned her back against his back and swatting as many as she could. It was like dealing with swarming ants... if they were about two feet tall and made of metal. Another one lands on Sans back this time starting to drill into his skull with their hand.

“MMMEEEGGGAAALOOOOVVVEEE” The thing says as it drilled. Sans swatted at the thing with a grunt.

“fuck off.”

“Are you okay?” Frisk says watching the thing stay attached because it drilled deep enough to hook on a little bit.

“g-get this thing off me!” Frisk took the keyboard and swatted it like a baseball sending it flying against the wall leaving the little drill piece behind in Sans’ skull. Sweat beaded against his forehead as he leaned up against a chair.

“Guys… you need to do something instead of hiding in that closet!” Frisk yelled at the nerds who decided safety for themselves was higher on their priority than others. She went over and ripped a piece of her shirt to wipe down Sans’ face trying to cool him down. 

“bunch of cowards can’t even save their own lives...” He grumbled. With there being no more in their area for the moment he sighed and closed his sockets... damn that hurt like a bitch... but he couldn’t have it removed yet... not without... 

“Just relax Sans. I will watch your back.” 

“you need to get my brother. the code for the room is five sevens.”

“Pfftt… laziest password ever.” The nerd said with a smirk coming out of the closet but before they could Frisk shoved them back in. 

“yeah... i know. but i change it daily. unlike a bunch of cowards i know.” He grunts.

“I need to get into some dry clothes these… are a little revealing now.”

“Let us out we want to see!” The nerds started to clammer as Frisk rolled her eyes.

“there will be some in the room, get going.” He mutters, a little bit of magic held the door of the closet shut... 

“Okay.” Frisk looked at Sans and left trying not to make this worse for him than it already was. He let go of the magic once she was gone. The nerds just toppled out like a bunch of dominoes.

“W-where is the h-hot soaked chick?” 

“bunch of cowardly perverts, if i didn’t need your brains for work you’d all be out of a job.”

“B-but you n-need us… so… w-we cool?” 

“for now, don’t forget you’re expendable.”

“W-we are c-cool…” He gave himself a fist bump and pretended that everything was fine.

_ that was closer than i wanted... i hope that they’re okay... they have that device... they should be.... _ He thought, it felt like a thorn, the drill, but it was far worse... 

Frisk went down the hallways it looked a giant war zone with dolls being smashed everywhere and things destroyed as she ran through trying to find Papyrus. She made her way to the one office that seemed unfazed by all that had happened and opened the door. It was eerily clean for some reason. It was also the same office that Sans and her had been filing things in hours before, the only thing that wasn’t exactly clean was a stack of papers left on a chair, but that was organized. Frisk looked for a keypad and found it against the wall and pressed the code in; a panel of wall that was actually a door slid aside, revealing a room with the furnishings of a small house that was self contained. 

“Frisk What Are You Doing Here?” Papyrus asked as Alphys seemed to be somewhat conscious.

“Sans needs you. A doll thing pricked his skull and now he is exhausted.”


	20. Chapter 20

“O-oh dear... y-you should g-go. T-take the d-d-device with you.” 

“Are You Going To Be Okay?” 

“I s-should be fine.” 

“Frisk, Stay With Alphys She Needs Protection. I Am Trusting You.” Alphys fidgeted a little nervously.

“B-be careful out t-there.”

“I Am The Great Papyrus I Will Be Okay.”

“I k-know b-but still.” He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“I Will Come Back Soon.” She nodded. Papyrus took the device and moved Frisk to the side handing her a bottle of water. He focused his energy on the water putting some of his magic into the water.

“If She Feels Sick Or Weak Give Her This… If ANYTHING Happens To Her…” He gave a look that actually scared Frisk a little. His eye lights disappeared as he said that.

“Y-you s-should get g-going.” Alphys felt a little uncomfortable with that, she’d never had anyone protect her like that other than her childhood friend, Sans.

“Yes! I Should Go! I Will Lock You Two In.” With that Papyrus ran out of the room locking the two in.

“W-well that scared the shit out of me…” 

“Heh... t-that’s k-kinda the point though I have n-never seen him d-d-do that bef-fore...” She fidgeted as she sat down in a chair nearby.

“U-um... h-how are things l-looking out there?” 

“Umm… well you want the truth or umm… “ 

“The t-truth... please.” 

“It is pretty awful. Those things are everywhere and one drilled itself into Sans’ skull. The nerds are pretty much useless.” 

“Y-yeah... they are. E-except in building things.” 

“I am glad we have this moment still. I didn’t realize you were in love with Sans. I wasn’t trying to steal him away or anything.” 

“I k-know... I s-should have s-said something to h-him before but I was just t-too afraid to.”

“I don’t blame you. It takes a lot of courage to admit how you feel. I know I had to have a online profile and that is where I found my voice, even then I almost committed suicide before admitting my feelings.” 

“Y-you’re braver than me. I c-c-can’t even do that.”

“Bravery and stupidity is a co… shit.. I know this phrase… basically they are interchangeable. Papyrus seems to care for you.” 

“Oh w-well h-he has kinda always b-been around. He u-used to t-tag along when we were kids... me, Sans and U-undyne grew up t-together.”

“That sounds nice. I would like to be your friend if that is possible because… Sans really seems to care for you deeply as a good friend.” 

  
  


The moment Papyrus saw all the dolls he ran as fast as he could to Sans.    
“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?”  Someone pointed the direction out to Papyrus as he ran past them. He nodded and made his way to the area. 

_ i just feel so tired now... _ He thought to himself, propping his head up with one hand on a desk.

“Hang On Brother!” Papyrus slammed the door open it was the room across from Sans and he peeked in and realized it was the wrong room.  _ pap?  _

“SANS! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING… Did Those Things Kidnap You… I Know… Umm… This Is A Bad Situation Tibia Honest…” He hoped Sans would laugh at that. Sans began to rouse from the half slumber.

“This A Rib Tickler… Boney… Skull… COME ON LAUGH OR SOMETHING!”

“heh.. pap?” He opened his sockets again, looking around. The moment he heard Sans he turned around and ran into the other room picking him bridal style and summoned a bone to clean off the desk to lay him down. 

“You And Your Stupid Humor…” 

“hey bro.” He mutters.

“Let’s Get Some Magic In You.” Papyrus attached the device to Sans.

“What Happened To You. You Look Like You Saw Napstablook.” 

“thing’s been chippin’ at my health... i think it might have hit the main flow.” 

“I Will Fix You Up… Where Did They Hit You?” 

“it’s somewhere near the base, dunno exactly, can’t see the back of my skull.” 

“Your Skull? Oh Well You Don’t Use It Anyway. Nyeh Nyeh…” 

“heh... maybe, but i can’t live without it either.” 

“True… Can You Lay On Your Ribs So I Can See The Back Of Your Skull?” Sans managed to roll over with a grunt of pain. His skull throbbed something fierce.

“That Invention Alphys Made Came In Handy… Ouch… That Thing Looks Painful. Hang On…” 

“it is and if i didn’t think i’d dust from it i’d have pulled it out before now.” 

“You Are Smart To Allow Me To Do This. I Am Going To Give You A Huge Dose Of Magic… Because This Is Going To Be A Pain... “ 

“wouldn’t be the first time, let’s just get this over with.” Papyrus nods even though he couldn’t see and drained a lot of his magic into Sans exhausting a big portion of Papyrus. He then proceeded to remove the miniature drill from his skull. This wasn’t exactly the first time they’d done this. It had happened a few times over the years, mostly because of how fragile he was physically.  The skull chipped a little but it came out and Papyrus began to regenerate bone over that area. It would be fragile for the next few days but it stabilized his magic.

“K-keep That D-device On Y-you… You W-won’t Be Able T-To M-maintain The Magic Well For A W-while…” Papyrus sighed as he felt exhausted.

“so no shortcuts any time soon. great. thanks doctor p. are we good?” 

“Yeah!... I Gave Frisk Magic For Alphys.” 

“you should recharge on the device then.”

“No! You Need It More Than Me.” 

“pap, it’s not going to break just because you use it.” 

“No... But… I Want To Make Sure You Are Okay.” 

“i think you need this bro, after all, if something happens and there’s an emergency. you need the magic to do what i obviously can’t now. those out there might need ya.” 

“I Will Just Use A Little. You Get On My Back. You Are Coming With Me.” 

“okay.” He waited though until Papyrus was done before he settled onto his brother’s back. Resting his skull against one shoulder, it wasn’t long before he’d dropped off to sleep; it was something he’d always done when his brother carried him around. Papyrus got him to the office and entered the password to open the door where Frisk and Alphys were laughing about Sans’ jokes. Sans was dead to the world by the time they arrived. 

“Alphys, How Are You Feeling? Can You Scoot Over On The Bed For Sans?” Frisk moved over to Papyrus feeling anxious when she saw that Sans was unconscious on his back.

“Is Sans okay?” Frisk asked.

“He Is Fine Now. Just Exhausted. He Is Being A Lazy Bones Aren’t Ya Bro.” 

“That is j-just like him.” Alphys replies when there isn’t any comment from Sans himself. He gently settled him next to Alphys on the bed tucking him in. 

“I Am Going To The Company And… I Am Going To … I Am Going To…” He balled up his fists as his anger rose. 

“P-Papyrus ... c-calm down. T-there has to b-be something you can d-do here... I-isn’t the g-guard still here?” 

“I Think So I Just…” 

“M-maybe you s-should talk to the c-captain then about w-what should be d-done next if there are n-no more of those d-dolls around.” 

“I Am Just So Mad… They Hurt You And Him.” She got up and went over to him.

“I k-know... b-but we’re okay! F-frisk and I w-will watch over him w-while you get things d-done.” Papyrus wrapped his arms around Alphys and held her close to him.

“Please Keep Safe.” She flushed a little.

“W-w-w-we’ll b-b-be f-f-fine in h-h-here.” 

“Okay, You And Sans Are Very Important To Me.” Frisk felt like she was intruding as she tried to stay out of the way.

“Frisk… Stay With Them And Make Sure They Are Safe.” He let go of Alphys and moved to leave to find Captain Undyne.

“H-he really t-takes after S-sans sometimes.”

“I feel like I am intruding... and I am more like an accessory.” 

“D-don’t be silly.” 

“Really? Did you see the look he gave me. His eye things disappeared…” 

“W-well yes b-but he has always been a g-good friend. E-even if he doesn’t really n-notice. Sans h-has always been that way too. He r-really never a-admits to being that kind of m-monster but... h-he really is a good one.” 

“Both are… but I don’t think Papyrus likes me like he likes you two. Then again I worked with him and wasn’t his friend so… that too.” 

“I’m sure that w-will change if you b-become friends.” 

“You should rest.”

Two hours went by before Sans began to rouse again. At first he wasn’t sure where he was at until the soft scent of the blankets filled his senses. It was a familiar scent and he began to realize where he was just by it. His mind began to catch up with things a few moments after and he opened his sockets, his eye lights flickering into being. His skull still hurt but it wasn’t like before, more like a dull ache. He slowly pushed himself up to sit up.

“wh.. what time is it?” 

“It is like midnight…” Frisk muttered as Alphys slept next to Sans spooning up to him. He shifted away from her and got off the bed, heading for the miniature fridge.

“i’m guessin’ pap took care of everything.” 

“I think so… he really thinks I am going to dust you.” 

“hmmm.” He pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

“wonder where he got that idea. although, i think if he truly thought that... then why are all three of us still here?” 


	21. Chapter 21

“No idea. He kept threatening me to protect Alphys and then you…” 

“ah.. he trusts you then. might not seem like it i imagine, but if he didn’t he wouldn’t have left you alone with us. especially not in a room like... this.” He took a sip of the bottle with a little chuckle.

“not exactly the circumstances i wanted to be in this room for with a pretty lady.”

“Pfff… so I will leave you with Alphys then.” 

“no thanks. though with things having died down i’m surprised you didn’t go home yourself... as for al... she sleeps like a ton of bricks so... not a surprise she didn’t leave.”

“I am not leaving you alone… not like I have a choice anyway…” She pointed as the door was locked from the outside.

“i think we can leave her in here, and i’m guessing pap didn’t show you now to get out of here when the spells aren’t active.” He shook his head and put the ketchup back into the fridge.

“c’mon, let’s get you home.”

“Are you okay? You sure you are alright?” 

“yeah, i just won’t be doing much for the next few days like i normally do, but it’s fine. not something i haven’t done before.” He went over to the lock and typed in a code. It was a code that anyone who worked there more than two months was given, just in case.

“I see. Should we try to check on your brother he… seems determined to destroy the competitors literally…” 

“i imagine he would be, not his job but i can see him wanting to do so.” He opened the door. 

“c’mon, i’ll head to the house to check up on him after we get you home. i don’t think my brother is going to be rampaging at the stroke of midnight, he’s too set in his routine to be doing something like that.” 

“I am so exhausted... I hope not... I had a long two days.” She was sluggishly following behind him as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Note to self… don’t get drunk the day before a company up rises and decides to fuck up your work place.”  Sans chuckled a little and seeing how exhausted she was he scooped her up and headed out of the room, closing it behind him; it automatically locked itself.

“S-sans… w-what are y-you doing?” 

“you’re exhausted, so i’m taking you home.”

“T-this might g-get you some… looks.” She muttered.

“and?” He wondered what she was getting at.

“You are the boss now… you don’t need to get strapped with the idea that you are hooked up to me in the tabloids.” 

“you really think i care about that? besides, i doubt there’s many out at this hour anyway.” He walked through the halls, there was still evidence of the “war” that had gone on but not so much now. A few scorch marks here and there that would need to be painted over or holes that would need filling in.

“I don’t think so… but… are you s-sure you are okay doing this?” She looked up at Sans worried about him. 

“what are you really worried about?” He asked as he carried her out of the building, the moon was half full.

“I am worried about you. I care about you … you bone head…” She flushed trying to avoid eye contact. 

"heh, well i care about you too ya know.” 

“Y-yeah… y-you said you l-loved me... I.. umm… love y-you too.” She nuzzled her face into his shirt flushed by how shy she felt at that moment. He simply smiles as he carried her back to her apartment. Once they had arrived he set her back on her feet so she could unlock the place. She unlocked the door and opened it before turning around to face him. Her mind had several ideas but she knew she couldn’t act on them right that moment.

“Thank you Sans… I would kiss you and pull you in for… a c-cup of coffee.. But… I think…” 

“heh, get some sleep sweetheart.” He gently brushed back a bit of hair before gently kissing her.

“Yep, I can.. Umm… do that... you too.” 

“g’night frisk. see you monday.” 

“Gnight Sans… see you in my dreams.” She winked at him and closed the door behind her. He flushed a little even as he walked off, softly whistling to himself.  As he arrived home there was Undyne’s cop car with the lights on as she escorts Papyrus to the house in cuffs.

“hey you two.” He says, though he sort of isn’t too surprised.

“Hey Sans! I Punched The CEO Guy Now I Am Under House Arrest!” Undyne sighed.

“you’re lucky that’s all ya are pap. geeze, i know you were mad but i didn’t think ya’d go and do something like that.” 

“They Tried To Kill YOU and Alphys… He Is Lucky I Didn’t-”   
  


“LA LA LA… I am not hearing this punk as this can be a threat… la la la…” Undyne put her fingers in her ears. 

“might as well let him say it captain. you and i both know what’s going to be that idiot’s fate likely anyway.”

“He Is Lucky I Didn’t Shove A Bone Up His… Pardon My French… Ass.” 

“pfff.. okay pap, i think it’s bed time for you. we’ve all had a long day.” 

“I can’t believe he just said that.” Undyne stood shocked as Papyrus uncuffed him and let him go inside. 

“yeah, well, you wouldn’t be the first.” 

“I am going to check on my cutie to make sure she is okay. I think she will fall for a hero type now... hehehe.” 

“maybe so, but last i checked she was still asleep in the heat room.”

“Fucking hell… that punk… I can’t flirt with her there. Whatever… I will try again later.” 

“heh... you can take her home though. i’ll change the code tomorrow, you can still get in. it’s all sevens.”

“Hmm… or maybe use your room tonight… she might be into it.” 

“i did not need or want to know that captain.” 

“Whatever… see ya later punk. Thanks for the tip.” 

“yup.” Sans shook his head a little as he went into the house.

“I Don’t Like The Idea Of Her Doing That With Alphys. I Don’t Know … But I Don’t Like It.” 

“i don’t think al is going to fall for it. she told me straight up she doesn’t swing that way pap.” 

“So… She Won’t Fall For The Captain’s Charms?” Papyrus looked concerned for a moment. 

“i don’t think it’s likely anymore than the captain fell for yours.” 

“Good. I Mean … Yeah… Okay…” 

“heh.. you’re gettin’ sweet on her. don’t think i don’t know the signs.” 

“What… Me… Pfff… N-no.. She Is Far T-Too… Smart And She Likes You. I Am J-just Being A G-good Friend Is All…” He was getting shifty as he kept looking around and pacing about.

“You Should Rest As You Were Hurt Today.” 

“yeah, i know but she also knows she doesn’t have any chance with me and you’ve been a little more than just a good friend according to frisk.” 

“W-what did s-she say? I d-didn’t say anything.” Papyrus was getting really nervous now.

“just that you were pretty insistent she protect al... to the point of scaring the shit out of her.”

“I K-know That You W-would Want Y-your Friend… I Mean Our Friend… I Mean My Gir- My Friend Safe… MY FRIEND Safe… Yes.. That Is It. Wow Look At The Time… I Need To Go And Umm… Sleep Off This. It Is Probably The Heat.” Papyrus face was pretty orange by the time he finished his little rant and ran upstairs feeling extremely shy.  Sans chuckled softly as he headed to his own room, he hadn’t seen his brother like this since he first tried chasing Undyne all those years ago. It was cute really. Maybe he’d settle on his feelings soon and start chasing the right monster...  That night at the office Undyne changed into her punk outfit before knocking on Sans’ office door. 

“Hello is there a pretty yellow monster in there?” Of course there was no answer since Alphys was asleep in the heat room. She entered the room and went to the keypad and entered the code.

“My princess…” She smirked her toothy grin as she went over and picked up Alphys.

“I got to pick up girls on my job and finally I got to pick up the girl of my dreams… hehehe.” Alphys seemed oblivious for the moment, deeply asleep from the day’s events. Undyne carried Alphys to her house and unlocked the door with her key. They had been friends for as long as she could remember. 

“Alphys! Punk we are at your place! Wake the fuck up girl!” She flopped Alphys on her bed with a slight thud. Alphys didn’t seem to stir and it made Undyne nervous as she patted Alphys face a bit trying to get her to respond. Not getting much of a response she called Sans.

“Punk I know it is late but Al is barely responding and I am scared the fuck out now…”

“that’s kinda normal for her undyne, calm down. if ya really wanna wake her up a little bit of water will do it.” Was the sleepy reply. Undyne grabbed a pail full of water and doused Alphys with it.  That certainly did it. Alphys blinked.

“Wha... why a-am i a-all w-wet?” 

“It worked! She is awake!”

“i said a  _ little _ water captain...” Sans laughed tiredly.

“i’m going back to bed.”

“Goodnight! Thanks punk!”

“yeah, yeah... g’night captain.” She hung up on him as she looked at Alphys. Alphys looked around, a little befuddled.

“Good morning sunshine. Welcome home.”

“D-did I over s-sleep again?” She rubbed at her eyes and pushed off the blankets and went to find some dry clothes.

“No, I was worried about you.”

“O-oh.” 

“You won’t believe what happened this evening! Paps punched the CEO David in the face. He screamed at him saying ‘You Jerk You Hurt Sans And Alphys. Neither One Deserved Being Touch By Your Filth!’ Then wham he punched him again. He is under house arrest right now. Anyway how do you feel?”


	22. Chapter 22

“I’m f-fine. I c-can’t believe he d-did that...” She flushed a little and disappeared into the bathroom a moment; when she came back out she was dressed in a dark navy shirt and jeans. She put the wet clothes into a laundry basket.

“So ummm… hey you are pretty and stuff. Maybe I should stay and protect you punk.”

“Oh... um... I’m uh... f-flattered really... b-but I’m j-just getting over someone. It w-wouldn’t be fair for me to really c-consider anyone else for a w-while.”

“Y-yeah you are r-right punk… I was just j-joshing anyway…” She tried to cover her pain.

“I a-appreciate the s-sentiment to help keep me s-safe though.” 

“No problem. I will see you later. I need to think.”

“Y-yeah. Have a good e-evening.”

“You too!” Undyne slammed the door closed and left. Alphys sighed a little and decided to make herself some ramen and maybe watch an anime or two. She got a text from Papyrus.

Papyrus: Hey I Hope You Are Okay. I Heard That Undyne Woke You Up. I Won’t Be Able To Check Up On You Tomorrow Because I Am Under House Arrest. I Don’t Regret What I Did Today But… I Don’t Want Others To Think I Am A Troublemaker.

Alphys: I k-know you aren’t. It’s o-okay. I h-hope to see you l-later and y-yeah, she did. Oh w-well.

Papyrus: You Don’t Need To… I Mean Unless You Want To…

Papyrus flushed as she texted him.

Alphys: W-why wouldn’t I? Y-you’re my friend r-right?

He sighed as he read that and felt a little foolish for feeling the way he did.

Alphys: B-besides I o-owe you f-for earlier... y-you r-really h-have the h-hero thing down... I c-can’t imagine why you a-aren’t in the guard or s-s-something I mean you were so b-brave just like all those anime- oh.. I-I’m rambling a-again aren’t I? I’m s-sorry...

She felt a little embarrassed... why had she just gone on like that?

Papyrus: Oh You Are Worth It. I Got Upset With Undyne On How She Bad Mouthed Your Skills. I Think You Are Talented And So Smart. I Am Surprised You Even Hang Out With Me. You Deserve Someone As Smart As You. 

“W.. heh... oh... y-you are j-just too s-sweet.” She mumbles to herself as she fumbles with the phone, flushing.

Alphys: O-oh m-my.... B-but you are s-so k-kind and thoughtful and just a w-wonderful monster... a-anyone would be lucky to b-be in your c-company.

Papyrus flushed deeply as he read that.

Papyrus: I Feel That Way About You. 

He could feel his soul get brighter and warmer. 

She fumbled with the phone as she read that last one. He... 

“Oh um... oh m-m-my gosh!” She lay down on the couch, her tail curled around her middle as she stared at the phone. He... liked her?

Papyrus: I Mean If You Ever Want To We Can Hang Out Without Sans… And Without Undyne… If Yout Want.

She wasn’t sure what to say for a moment, she had turned down Undyne... again... and just the other day... technically speaking... Sans had made it clear... Did she think of his brother that way though? She felt hurt still and confused. Maybe... well, it couldn’t hurt could it?

Papyrus: It Is Okay. I Am Just Typing Stuff.

Alphys: I d-don’t mind. I t-think that c-could be fun. I don’t think we’ve e-ever hung out without the o-others before.

_ Y-yeah... it could be fun. I m-mean... I’ve never n-not had fun when he was around, or Undyne or Sans so... why not? _

Papyrus: I Would Think Since You Love Anime We Can Go To This Anime Concert I Saw That Is Somewhat… Nearby...

Alphys: T-that would be awesome!

It was almost across the country and he was already looking up airplane tickets. He never got a simple gift for others.

Papyrus: Sounds Good. I Will See If I Can Get Out Of This House Arrest Soon Enough To Go And We Can Hang Out.

Alphys: G-great, even i-if not. W-we can always just h-hang out at the h-house. N-no reason I c-can’t just st-stop by.

Papyrus: That … Would Be Really Nice. I Can Make Your Favorite If You Like. 

He was over the moon reading all these messages. 

Alphys: I h-have the day off tomorrow. I’ll c-come on b-by if you d-don’t mind. 

Papyrus: I Would Like That A Lot. I Will See You Tomorrow!!! 

Alphys: O-okay w-what would be a g-good time?

Papyrus: Anytime! My Home Is Your Home! 

She smiled a little, Sans had once said something like that to her; well tomorrow it was.

Alphys: I’ll b-be over a-around lunch time then.

Papyrus: What Would You Like For Lunch.

Alphys: U-um... h-how about that o-one pasta you m-made for the picnic a few m-months back? It was g-good.

Papyrus: … You Are Perfect

He sent it accidentally and wished he deleted it.

Alphys: y-you’re too kind. 

Was the reply she flushed furiously, she didn’t think he meant it the way it sounded but still... it was nice. She got up from the couch and instead went into her room, rummaging around before she found the fanfiction she sometimes wrote and began to go through it.

Papyrus: You Should Get Some Rest.

Had she ever had one that had him in it? Even if only as background?

Alphys: You too. G-goodnight Papyrus.

She scanned the various stories she flipped through in her book and sat on the bed. She was only skim reading them, not paying too much attention to them until she got to the very last one she had... and she felt her face heat up... when had she... written ... this? She didn’t remember writing something so passionate that included more than one of the brothers.. not to mention wasn’t just about Sans originally.... 

“O-oh... oh my... I...” Oh... well this was very enlightening and .... well, she knew herself a little too well it seemed. She must have written this one in the middle of a heat because this was very hot indeed and she was quickly caught up in the scene of being caught in heat by the two brothers... 

Papyrus on the other hand got up and started to clean up the whole house. Sans woke up to a very squeaky clean house, minus his bedroom of course. It was about eight in the morning when he came out dressed in a cyan polo and khaki shorts with his usual hoodie and slippers. He yawned as he wandered downstairs for some breakfast.

“Hello Sans! Morning!” 

“morning.” 

“Alphys Is Coming For Lunch And Now The House Looks Perfect For Her.” 

“ah... well that explains why the dust bunnies ran for cover when i opened the door.”

“True… I Wish I Could Catch Them All To Get Rid Of Them For Good.” 

“heh, they’re hidin’ in my room.” He joked as he sat down with a bottle of ketchup.

“i think they’re shaking in their fluffies under my bed about now.” 

“Sans… Can I Ask You A Question?” 

“sure bro.”

“If I Like A Friend More Than A Friend Is That Okay? I Don’t Want This Friendship To Get Ruined.” 

“there’s nothing wrong with you likin’ al more than a friend.” 

“She Is Ado-... I Didn’t Say It Was Alphys.” He flushed a deep orange.

“heh. you didn’t have to after last night. c’mon bro, i know you about as much as i know myself and i have only seen you be protective like what frisk said one other time in my lifetime.... and that was in my defense... that says a lot bro.”

“We Texted All Night… My Soul… Feels So Warm When I Think Of Her.” 

“it’s called love. the lowercase version.”

“It Can’t Be I Was In Love With Undyne Right? Maybe… I Don’t Know…” 

“the keyword here is ‘was’ bro. i think, honestly you were maybe less in love with who the captain is and maybe more of the idea of just being in love... which is two different things really. you’ve always admired her, but let’s face it, you always got along better with al since we were all kids. it’s not a surprise that you’d get more attached to her. you probably just didn’t notice until recently that it was there.” 

“It Didn’t Really Until She Was In Danger And … It Seemed To Hit Me Like A Brick Wall.” 

“yeah... and i bet ya didn’t notice she doesn’t use her little napkin things around you either... she’s germaphobic.”

“You Are Right… Why Didn’t I Notice That Before?” 

“maybe cuz you were too close to notice? plus it’s kind of a little thing... she only makes exceptions to those she’s particularly close with and trusts. i think her phobia is more just an excuse to distance herself than an actual phobia seeing as how she doesn’t ever go to the point that i’ve heard germaphobes usually do.”

“Well As Long As She Is With Me If She Doesn’t Want To Touch Certain Beings… Especially Males I Am Okay With That.” 

“pff.. that last bit alone just makes my point pap. you’re gettin’ possessive.”

“Or Overprot-… Damn… You Are Right.” 

“same thing. i know the feeling too well myself. i’m in over my skull. never expected to be.”

“You Know Ketchup Is Not Something You Can Have A Relationship With Right?” 

“very funny bro. i meant with the new secretary you hired for the company.” 

“Frisk? You Mean The One Who Was In The Tabloids?”

“yup. man, you really musta been in deep for a while if you didn’t notice i was gone for a whole night over at her place... i expected my phone to explode, you didn’t even text me once... pfff... you are in  _ real _ deep pal.”


	23. Chapter 23

Papyrus was so nervous as he set up lunch and put on an orange polo. He hoped that all the anime movies he downloaded, and the snacks he knew, were her favorites. He pulled some strings and had a friend to get an autograph copy of the manga artist of the Mew Mew manga collectors edition 1st edition costing him a small fortune to get them to also write ‘To my biggest fan Alphys! Never stop believing’.

Alphys wasn’t sure what to expect, she’d dug up an old orange sweater, it was light enough that it wouldn’t make her too warm and of course a pair of blue jeans, she didn’t want to seem overly dressed. She was nothing but a bundle of nerves by the time she got to the door and stood there for about two minutes before knocking, she was just that nervous. Soon she could hear some muttering behind the door before he answered the door.

“Good-” He would have continued but his mouth wouldn’t move as he took her in. He flushed an orange flush.

“G-good afternoon... I h-hope I’m not t-too early.” She flushed a little at the way he was looking at her... she felt warm all over... Making her flush deepen.

“I G-got You Something… I Hope You Like I-It…” He was going to hand it to her but dropped it unable to keep it in his hands. She reached for it herself sort of knocking into him as she tried to grab it before it hit the ground. They ended up holding hands temporarily as he just paused to look into her eyes.  Her eyes got big as a small tremor went through her. Oh... oh she had never felt this before.... Why had she never noticed? 

“I Uh… I… Weew… I You…”

“M-maybe we s-should g-g-go inside?” 

“Yea…” He grabbed the gift and handed it to her and wrapped his arm around her to guide her in and removed his arm after realizing what he did, feeling nervous. She didn’t seem to mind though, if she even noticed. She sat down on the couch and nervously opened the gift. 

“O... oh m-my gosh... h-how?”

“Read The Inside!” He felt a deep sense of accomplishment seeing the joy on her face.  She gently opened it to the inside and let out a squeal of delight. Papyrus smiled broadly and let his arm rest on top of the couch knowing that it made her day.

“Do You Like It? I Thought This Should Inspire You When Others Don’t See The Genius That You Are.”  She set it down and practically tackled him, hugging him tightly.

“T-this is t-... you are the b-best! T-thank you!” 

“Y-You’re Very W-welcome… Y-You Are V-very… Umm…” He had a deep flush as he saw how close her face was to his.  _ She smells good.  _ When she noticed she flushed a dark shade as well.

“I-I-I... um...” She was so very incredibly shy all of the sudden. He gently but shakily caressed her face.

“You Deserve The Best.” She didn’t realize she was leaning into the touch, or really that she’d settled against him like she’d always fit there. 

“If… You Allow Me… I Would Like To Start A Relationship With You And Kiss You.” Papyrus kept searching her face waiting for her to retract her face and deny him this happiness. She flushed a very dark color at this point. 

“I ... u-uhm... w-well... m-maybe w-we can s-s-s-start with t-t-the k-k-k-kiss and s-s-s-see w-where it g-goes fr-r-rom there?” She stuttered even worse than normal. 

“I Swear I Will Be Gentle And If You Want Me To Stop I Will.”

“I t-trust you.” Papyrus nervously brought her closer to him and pressed his teeth to her lips. It was a short, sweet kiss before he let her go.

“Wow. That Was Incredible… I Forgot I Am Supposed To Act Cool And Collected… I Mean It Was So Cool-“ She did something brave for once in her life, cutting him off at that point by pressing in for a longer kiss. He was caught off guard but he purred into the kiss holding her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He was enthralled by her… her smell alone was driving him insane. The kiss ended when she needed to catch her breath.

“You Are So Amazing…” He brushed her scales on the top of her head as his look softened as he felt like the luckiest monster alive. She felt like warm putty under his hands.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Frisk looked at the motorbike.

“Is this really yours?”

“yup. don’t usually have much use for it, but it’s functional and kept in good shape.”

“You won’t let me fall off or won’t get burnt right?”

“nah, there’s enough room for two.” He handed her a helmet. She put on the helmet but she was worried about getting burned from the engine. He helped her on and got a helmet for himself from the trunk compartment, small as it was. 

“You just wanted me to caress your body with mine.”

“heh, you know me too well.” He winks as he settles himself in and they start off to the bar. It was several blocks from the neighborhood. Normally he’d shortcut there. She nuzzled against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Frisk had a warm feeling as she watched the area flew by. She felt so comfortable with him.

“Can you drive us around a little longer?” She asked as they got close to Grillby’s wanting to be with him a little longer.

“sure.” He smiled a little, taking a little detour.

  
  
  
  


Papyrus was really into Alphys finding it was getting harder to stay away from her lips.  She wasn’t exactly helping in that department either.

“You Are So Beautiful.” He muttered between kisses.

“You Are Like A Fine Chocolate… You Are So Sweet And I Can’t Get Enough… And You Are Melting Me…” The more he spoke of the more she seemed to melt into him.  His words warmed her soul and seemed to settle into her, as if he was the sun and she was a flower, soaking up every word as if she lived off it.

“I Think… I Ummm… Better Move Away Or I Will Not Be Able To Let You Go…”

“I d-don’t mind.” She nuzzled against him, she felt like she was home... He flushed deeply. 

“Do You K-Know What Y-You Are Agreeing To?” He wanted to make sure before he did anything.

“I Want You To Have Whatever You Want.”

“D-did you r-realize when I c-came over that I k-knew that t-time of the y-year was coming? T-that I w-was t-t-taking such a h-huge risk...” 

“It Isn’t A Risk If You Choose It…” He muttered into her ear.

“I d-didn’t know if you w-would though.” She murmurs back softly, flushing darkly.

“If You Walk Away Right Now… I Won’t Blame You And I Will Still Like You… No… I Won't Hold Back Anymore. I Love You Alphys.”

“I h-had only h-hoped you did. I love you t-too.” 

“Here I Thought… I Was Being The Foolish One… Not Noticing You.”

“I w-was blind f-for so long. I d-didn’t r-realize things b-because I was so w-wrapped up in all that was g-going on there...”

“I Was The Same With Undyne... But The Moment You Were In Danger… It Dawned To Me What You Meant To Me. I Was So Scared For You And My Soul Ached Deeply Unable To Help.” He gently touched the area where she was cut with the laser tracing where the wound was.

“F-funny... I s-started to notice then t-too... I d-didn’t feel so scared. L-like I knew somehow... things would be okay a-and... I f-felt that If... Things went bad a-at least I wasn’t alone. I-it began t-to really begin t-though in t-that room...” 

“I Am Glad Sans Showed Up Because If You Dusted… There Would Be So Many Others Who Would Be Gone…” His eyelights disappeared thinking of the worst possibility. She lightly traced his cheekbones with her thumbs gently.

“It d-didn’t happen. We s-survived it.” She showed no signs of fear as she tried to bring him back to the moment and away from thoughts of things that didn’t happen.

“Y-You Are Right. I Am So Glad You Are Okay And Having You Here With Me Right Now… I Wish I Can Tell You How Happy You Are Making Me. Every Second… Every Moment I Am Treasuring As If It Is The Last Moments On This Planet. You Truly Are Like The Goddess Of Love As I Cannot Take My Eyes Off Of You.”

“Y-you r-really are the b-best.” 

“Says The Most Beautiful Monster In This Universe. I May Not Know As Much As My Brother But I Do Know That If A Monster Like Me Can Snuggle Against A Monster Like You. I Can Only Think That All My Good Deeds Had Finally Paid Off For This Moment.”  She quietly giggled, highly flattered.

“I Got Two Tickets To The Japan Anime That Is In New York And Airplane Tickets. If… You Want I Am Willing To Wait… For As Long As I Have To For You.”

“You are a s-saint.... b-but I’m not.” She kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and lifted her gently and kissed her heatedly and passionately. She didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, skimming her claws slowly along his ribs.

“I T-Think We S-shoo-….” He moaned as he felt her touch his ribs.

“My Room… Is So Much More Comfortable…” His eyes turned into little hearts as he looked at her with such affection.

“A g-good idea.” She replies as she meets his gaze with passionate adoration.


	24. Chapter 24

“Sans Won’t Be Here For A Couple Of Days… I Wish It Was Longer…” He purred.

“W-we should make the most o-of it then.” 

“Indeed…” He picked her up like she was a feather and carried her to his room. She clung to him gently as he carried her. He placed loving kisses as they moved up the steps and he set her down on the bed. 

“I Want You To Be My Mate…” She’d shifted to prop her head up on one hand, her tail curled slightly over one leg as she looked up at him, it was something she’d seen in an anime once.

“I want to b-be your mate.” She flushed deeply as she replied shyly.

“Mimicking That Mew Mew Again… You Always Did Look So Cute Doing That…” He purred as he didn’t let her reply right away as he pressed his tongue into her mouth and entangled it with hers. She didn’t mind, pulling him close to her as their tongues tangled, a lustful, quiet moan rising from her. He rubbed up against her sweater and slipped his fingers under and started to run his fingers along her scales, trembling as he felt this new sensation take over him. She arched a little beneath the touch, her body warming beneath his fingers; she slid her arms around him, her claws lightly skimming along his lower vertebrae. He moaned deeply as pressed into her, grinding against her gently as he kissed her neck fervently. She let out a pleasured gasp, one leg sliding along his as she slid her claws along his spine slowly, gently teasing each one.

“T-this Shouldn’t Hurt But… If This Does I Am Sorry.” He kissed her shoulder gently and let the magic gather into his fangs before marking her. He released healing magic into her the moment he did it. A throaty groan came from her as the pleasure shot through her. 

“T-that w-was so wonderful...” He smiled as kissed her gently.

“I … I Want…. Umm… You … To… Do The Same… Please…” He didn’t know how to ask for a mark it wasn’t something you practice asking for. She licked her fangs, a bit of a smoldering passion in her eyes. She tugged at the collar of his shirt, the magic pooling from within her a moment before she bit him; the magic shooting through to release and mingle with his. As she drew back from the bite a bit of healing magic sealed the bite. A rumbling purr came from him and she didn’t get a chance to relax as he grabbed the sweater and pushed it off and lustfully kissed her heatedly. He wanted all of her … needed her. A lustful whimper came from her as she returned the heated kiss, she fumbled a little to deal with his shirt, not caring where it landed. He ripped off his own clothes helping her as he was letting instincts get the better of him. Her eyes widened a little with wild lust that seemed to take over her and she yanked him close the need driving her past normal inhibitions and what remained of her own clothes were soon on the floor. 

“I L-love The Way Y-you sound…” His magic was fully developed as he kissed her, grinding up against her. She arched up into him, whimpering from the pleasure.

“T-that f-feeels so g-good....”

“F-for… T-the Love…” He moaned as he gently took his hand and felt up her thighs and it took all his will power not to take her right then and there. She eagerly spread her legs for him to give him easier access to her.

“P-papyrus...” She groans out from the pleasure of his touch. He gently put his fingers into her and tried to see if she was ready for him. He probed her back and forth with his fingers. 

“Ah! Oh g-gosh... yes!” She pressed into his fingers, shuddering with the pleasure that came with the sensation.

“You Sound So… Beautiful … I Don’t Know How Long I Can Wait…” He moaned as he began to touch himself, waiting with his other hand. 

“D-don’t w-wait...” She groans, shuddering against him. “p-please...” He slipped his fingers out and licked them clean.

“You Taste As Good As You Look…” She would have flushed like a school girl if she wasn’t so caught up in the lust. He placed himself into position.

“This… Might Hurt… For A Moment…” Papyrus pushed himself slowly into her allowing her to adjust to the girth of him. She quivered, but the feeling of pain didn’t last and she squirmed a little, arching up to try to draw him into her more. He moaned deeply as he began to thrust into her slowly drawing as much pleasure as he could.

“F-fuck… You Feel So Amazing…” He was trying to contain himself for her. 

“M-more ..p-please...” She gasped out as she clung to him, desire and lust driving her as the pleasure swept through her with each thrust. He smirked as he gave her a loving kiss. 

“Hold On This… Will Be Intense… I Think…” He began to thrust into her harder and faster. Papyrus gripped the bed tightly as he pressed into her harder and harder. Each thrust getting them closer to the edge and he was enjoying every bit of it as he let instincts take over. Her claws dug into the bed, moans of pure pleasure poured from her as she arched into him. He thrust into her deep and hard as he felt his pleasure coming to a climax but he wanted her to cum too. He used his hand and rubbed her as he thrust into her. Her cries of pleasure came to a high crescendo quickly and her entire being shuddered with the climax; leaving her a panting mess. With a few more thrusts he filled her with his love and he trembled as he just collapsed into her afterwards. Her tail curled around his waist gently, her claws flexing a little as she trembled in the aftermath. She nuzzled against him.

“I D-didn’t P-plan For This… But… I Wished I Did… This Was Perfect…” He kissed her gently. She returned the loving kiss.

“I k... kinda did... but I have n-no regrets.” The soft croon to her words was similar to his purr. He cuddled up to her.

“I Think… You Are My Little Minx That Sans Always Called That Internet Girl But You Are So Much More Than That… You Are My Closest Friend And Now My Lover And Mate... I Am So Lucky.” He nuzzled against her. 

“I-I’m the lucky one... and s-so happy right now.” He smiled as he closed his eyes, not planning to let her go. She was more than content to simply lay there with him, she had no plans of leaving his side and being cuddled like this was more than fine with her too. She felt a little sleepy as she closed her eyes and relaxed more that then became her drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


After a nice long ride, Sans pulled up to Grillby’s; he’d enjoyed the feel of her against him as much as the ride itself.

“That was epic! I could do that all day!” She got off the motorbike with his help. 

“heh, i’ll keep that in mind for the future.” He stowed away the helmets before taking her hand and heading inside. He briefly hoped his brother’s ‘date’ was going half as well as his.

“Hey Sans!” The group says with the usual cheer.

“hey guys.” Frisk got a lot of looks as they walked to the bar before they reached the stool a drunken motorcyclist grabbed Frisk and twirled her into his arms and forced his tongue down her throat. Sans grabbed the guy and slammed him into the nearest table with a deep growl.

“hands off.” Magic crackled along his fingertips. Frisk wanted to throw up as she backed up.

“She ain’t marked…” 

“give me a reason an’ i will mop this floor with your insides.” He glared at the other, shifting to set himself between them and her.

“humans don’t use marks.”

“No, but you freak think you have a chance with her. She isn’t even wearing your color.” 

“no buts.” 

“What?” Frisk didn’t understand, Sans didn’t reply. He was too busy glaring at the other. 

“Come here cherry… I will pop it for you.” He licked his chops and made some gestures before a bone whacked the guy upside the head, the blunt end of a sharp bone that then hovered in front of his face. 

“Hey you two… you out and Sans… not in the middle of the bar outside please.” The fire monster says.

“I don’t like cleaning up the blood.” The drunk’s eyes widen.

“i’d clean it for ya this time. i’m feeling that charitable.” Was the rumbling reply to the bartender.

“Feel free then. Come with me young lady. You don’t need to see this.” Grillby escorted her up to the bar as grunts and screams were heard behind her. The two would live, but would also wished they hadn’t. True to his word there wasn’t a speck of blood left after that. Frisk tried to look but Grillby wouldn’t allow her to look distracting her until it was all cleared. 

“A lady shouldn’t have to look at such foul things.” 

“much obliged old friend.” He sat at the bar.

“No problem. The usual…” He put a bloody mary in front of Sans with an extra ketchup bottle nearby.

“thanks.”

“I would like a monster drink if you don’t mind.” Grillby eyed her a little curious and turned to face Sans.

“Will you be taking her home and will you be able to handle her in a different state than this?” 

“yeah, no major magic tonight, doc’s orders so i’ll be sober. no worries.”

“Alright I got a drink that I think you will like it is called ‘Unicorn Bliss’.” He made a cocktail that looked like a mix of purple and pink sparkles and he handed it to Frisk.

“This is so cool!” She took a sip and the moment she did a sensation went through her making everything around her seem to smile. It was almost creepy but it was unique. She soon was giggling and laughing as she finished off the drink.

“what do ya think?” He smirked a little, watching her as he sipped his own slowly.

“You have smiley faces all over your face…” She poked at his face laughing.

“darn, guess that means you can’t see the real thing.” He was amused nonetheless.

“Pfff… it is… right here…” She poked at his ribs. 

“heh, don’t think so.” 

“Hang on… let me try again…” Frisk got up and sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck before kissing him deeply. He wrapped an arm around her as he sank into the kiss immediately. His senses swimming a little.

“Did I find your smiley face now…” She muttered as a sweet taste of booze lingered between them. 

“yeah.” 

“I see Frisk got a new seat. Would you like another drink?” Grillby asked and she smirked. 

“Nah, I got a new drink already.” She nuzzled into his neck and kissed it gently. Sans flushed a little.

“maybe shouldn’t.” He says to the bartender.

“Uhuh… you want a cold shower Sans?” 

“aren’t you one to be talkin’ about hot stuff?” Sans replied back with a smirk.

“Fair point.” He placed a shot glass with some special magic.

“In case she is a little… too involved it should take it down a couple notches.” 

“can’t hurt.”

“What is it?” Frisk asked as she was too busy trying to seduce Sans. 


	25. Chapter 25

“it’s a drink he calls the hilly sunset.” Sans replies, she didn’t need to really try for him to be seduced but he wasn’t after that kinda thing in the middle of the bar either.

“Shhh…” She whispered to him as she kissed him again and snuck her hand into his pants. He jolted a little in surprised, muttering.

“y-you’re really pushin’ the whole c-control thing in public aren’t ya?” 

“Tell me this isn’t hot…” She muttered as she continued to rub his pelvic area not sure where his member was but had an idea how it worked.

“it’d be a lie...” He murmurs back.

“Oh dear…” Grillby saw the scene and just walked away. Sans had an idea that he needed to try and chill her out a little. So he took the shot glass and drank it himself, but kept it in his mouth and kissed her, passing the liquid off to her. It was warm, like its name suggested. She moaned slightly as they kissed but… it started to dawn to her what was going on as her senses started to kick back in. Her hand slowly stopped rubbing the area until it came to a full halt. 

“Umm… well… that… oh umm… sorry.” 

“i’m not.” He mutters with a grin. 

“Oh? Did you get a rise from that?” He chuckles.

“i’m a skeleton, but i’m not dead sweetheart.”

“But I didn’t feel anything so... uni…” 

“that’s because i can control my magic pretty well.” 

“Or you are a turtle...” 

“pffffff, pretty sure i’m not a turtle.” She smirked as she rubbed her head a little.   
  


“Man that was strong stuff. I was all over you.” 

“that’s why he was lookin’ at me askin’ if i could handle ya before he gave it to you. he knows his stuff and monster drinks aren’t just strong, they can make ya do odd things or things that you normally wouldn’t depending on the mood of the drinker and other varying factors.” 

“It was… helping me fulfill my f-fantasy…” She muttered.

“it was sure tryin’.” 

“I d-didn’t mind… when I had no real thought to go with it… but it is probably not the best to do it in public…” 

“I wouldn’t like it either.” Grillby added.

“i’m not up for that kinda display myself, i think between the three of us we could prevent it.” 

“The three? Who else would prevent it?” She thought Grillby and Sans.

“hopefully your own thoughts too.”

“Uhh… s-sure…” Frisk flushed deeply as she got off his lap and sat on the bar stool next to him feeling super exposed now. She couldn’t help it that at that moment, her thoughts were not really there. 

“how adventurous are ya?” He asked curiously.

“I was… willing to screw you right then and there.” She couldn’t believe she said that out loud. 

“heh, i meant like now.” 

“W-why? Are you going to pick on me because I am a freak about this…” 

“no. just wonderin’ if ya wanted to try somethin’ else. different drinks have different effects.”

“Okay. I will do it.” Frisk had no idea what was going on but she wanted to try whatever Sans was offering.

“hey grillby. how about mixing up the blue moon?” 

“For you and her or just for one of you?” 

“cute. just for one.” 

“Coming right up.” He makes the drink it was quite lovely it looked like the night sky with a crescent outline in the drink.

“this one grillby gave me once upon a time when i really needed it... but it can have one of two effects... so it’s a bit of a toss up but neither is a negative effect.” 

“Want to tell me or is it a surprise?” She says with a smirk. 

“do you really wanna know?” 

“Maybe not…” She took a drink and she closed her eyes as she went into a deep tranquil state of being. The world seemed to have went still as everything around her paused it was … quiet and peaceful. Frisk slowly opened her eyes and glanced around it seemed like no one was able to move as she just observed the area and she closed her eyes again.

“Is she alright?” Grillby asked Sans as he just watched her looking like she was out of it. She had been staring at the booze in front of her for awhile and didn’t say a word. 

“the zen effect, she’s perfectly fine grillbz. she’s as chill as ice right now.” 

“Alright. Just keep an eye on her. I don’t want a human dying because of a drink.” 

“don’t worry, we’re not ordering more, i know better. though maybe some of your famous fries?” 

“Coming on up.” He left to grab the fries as a sexy rabbit monster slid up next to Sans.  Sans picked up his drink, sipping at it, he didn’t seem to notice the rabbit.

“Hey you… looking for a heat night…” Her hand skimmed his pants offering a service.

“hands off the merchandise, not interested.” He replies blandly, not even glancing their way. 

“Come on sugar I bet your sugar cane tastes oh so sweet.” He bats her hand away this time.

“i said no.” 

“You sure are missing out on a good time…” She slipped a pill into his drink without giving it away. 

He glanced over at her, his eye lights winked out.

“g e t a w a y f r o m m e.” She got up and walked away huffing a bit. Grillby returned with the fries and put them in front of Sans. His eye lights returned and he grabbed the ketchup bottle instead. 

“do me a favor friend... test the drink... i had some... company i didn’t want and i ain’t so sure that rabbit gave up so easily.” 

“Great… sure… hang on…” He placed his hand out and doused the flame a little and it turned a weird purple.

“Yeah LSD....” 

“stupid rabbits, i swear. can’t have a decent drink sometimes without them wanting to jump ya one way or the other.” He took a sip of the ketchup.

“If you had obliged them... you would have had over 20 kids by now.” 

“one more reason not to indulge rabbits.” 

“Oh look I think Frisk is never mind… she is now staring at her hand…” Frisk was moving her hand back and forth from her face entranced by it now. 

“heh, some of your food might help.” He picked up a fry and gently waved it in front of her to entice her to eat.... or at least open her mouth so he could pop it in.

“Woah…” She opened her mouth and the fry found its way in and she chewed it.

“It is like… so good…” He took a fry himself then waved a second in front of her again.  She followed it with her eyes and her mouth went agape as she just was entranced by this flying fry. He continued this process with the fries one at a time. Soon she had diluted the booze enough to process things again.

“I t-think… I had e-enough… “ She fumbled saying. 

“want some more fries?” He asked.

“Ahh... no… no thank you. I just… the thing is… my brain… kind of hurts…” 

“yup, i know it probably does. let’s get you home for the evening then.” 

“Would you like me to call your brother to pick you up tonight Sans?” 

“nope. don’t worry about it.” He finished off the ketchup bottle and stood up, he wasn’t completely sober, but he could function like he was.

Monstergram beeped on Sans’ phone as Alphys put a new update on her relationship status and new post. Sans pulled out his phone out of curiosity at the sound.

Alphys status: Mated

Alphys:

I am so happy! I met the love of my life and now we are going to start a grand adventure together. I just wish I saw him first! #lucky #blessed

“holy shit...” Sans started laughing and when Grillby looked at him he flipped his phone around so the fire monster could see.

“What? What happened?” Frisk asked as Grillby made a face.

“that’s why i don’t want you calling him.” 

“No way…” Grillby was just in shock.

“yup... damn he moves fast... i left him the house for a week.”

“How long have they dated?” Grillby asked. 

“i think today was the first official date... but they’ve known each other since we all were babybones.”

“Wow... well congrats to your new sister. Might want to make sure it is Paps first… had a customer who thought they were mated and found out… welp no...” 

“thanks. and she was over there for lunch... so odds are pretty good and he’s been talkin’ about her since ... the other day.” 

“Then congrats again.” 

“Wait Papyrus and Alphys are MATED?” Frisk was in shock. 

“fairly sure. like... 90 percent sure.”

Another Monstagram update. Papyrus updated his relationship status and put an update as well.

“and now paps has updated his.”

Papyrus status: Mated

Papyrus: Teehee my mate is asleep so I am writing this for him. He is so adorable. I don’t think he will mind.

Sans snickers.

“yeah... now i’m 98% percent sure.” 

“Why only 98%?” Frisk asked curious. 


	26. Chapter 26

“no pic to prove it... but i’m glad there isn’t though. i am honestly sure he wouldn’t appreciate that and i don’t wanna  _ see _ that thanks.”

“Why are the messages suggestive?” Frisk wanted to see as she heard more and more going on. The messages weren’t really suggestive as they were fairly innocent. He showed her the messages. Frisk looked at them and shrugged not sure what the big deal was as other monsters would easily understand the underlying message that she stated.  Sans glances around and then leaned over to one ear, muttering about what he meant... then smirking a little as he leaned back.

“OH MY GOD... really?” 

“yeah. really. that is how that works.” 

“How could she post that? It looks so innocent…” 

“it kinda is, kinda isn’t. depends on what ya know.” 

“Was she intentionally bragging about THAT?” 

“pff, probably not. she’s just happy is all, it’s in the messages.” Sans smirked a little and tapped the screen.

“Oh… I guess I am reading too deep into the messages.” 

  
  


Sansational update: congrats to my best monster friend and her new mate. 

He included a thumbs up.

Alphys commented on Sansational update: 

Thank you so much! It means the world to hear you approve of us. I will make him as happy as he makes me… I promise you that Sansational.

Sansational commented: i know ya will. i have no doubts.

Alphys commented: I am still kicking myself with my tail. I can’t believe I didn’t see how perfect he was… 

Sansational commented: long time in coming, sometimes it’s hard to see what’s right in front of us. 

Undyne commented: WTF… I been here from the get go and… 

“ah... whoops... looks like the captain was on too.” Sans mutters aloud.  Undyne slammed the bar doors open and walked to the bar. 

“oh damn...” Sans muttered as the doors swung open.

“Strongest drink… please…” 

“Let's go... before she sees us…” Frisk mutters.  Sans pulled up his hood and nodded, dropping a bag of gold on the bar before trying to sneak out with her. He really didn’t want to be around Undyne when she went off...

“Hey red… give me a kiss.” Another drunkard tried to pull Frisk in as she just waved him off making a shush noise.  Sans growled as he pulled Frisk back to him and when the guy opened his mouth to speak Sans slammed his fist into the guy’s jaw, sending him reeling back.

“She WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!” Undyne yelled slamming her fist into the bar.  Sans nearly jumped and he tugged Frisk out of the bar.

“fuckin’ hell she’s gonna give that bar nightmares tonight...” He mutters as he quickly grabbed the helmets.

“Should we do something about Papyrus and Alphys?” Frisk was worried because she seen shows where ex’s come back and go on murderous rampages.

“no. undyne’s not that kinda type... she’ll be pissed and drink herself silly... but that’s about it. she’s not... what do they call it... um... yande-” A guy flew out of the bar window and so did another monster. 

“and that’s the cue to leave.” Frisk jumped on the bike and clung to Sans. Sans started it and the bike shot off quickly back towards the apartment. Those guys had to have been stupid... 

“She is at least not prejudice she beats up everyone equally…” 

“if they’re stupid enough to get close... yeah.” He replies over his shoulder.

“found out the hard way one night, even if she’s half drunk she’ll still have enough instinct to kick your ass if you get too close. i’m just lucky i can teleport and that she missed by inches and grabbed a rock instead.” 

Monstergram updated with Undyne starting to do some drunken rants. 

Undyne: Fuck you mates out there… you know who you are. My best friends are fucking each other behind my back… stupid ass I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!!! 

Sans reached the apartment fairly fast, without speeding though. He then helped her back up to the apartment. At that point his phone was really warm from all the texts and he opened it only to shut the app down just to get the thing to stop.

“she’s gonna regret all that stuff tomorrow... geez.” 

Alphys sent a text to Sans.

Alphys: I… I didn’t mean to hurt her. I just was so happy… was it wrong of me to be happy?

Sans: i know. you’re well within your rights to be happy and share it with others in a tasteful way. like you did. it’s not your fault she cannot take no for an answer.

Alphys: I thought I did it right but… I had to hear it from an outside voice. A voice of reason. Thank you Sans.

Sans: of course, any time sis. 

Alphys: Sis… hehe… well we were always like siblings anyways.

Sans: ya really didn’t think i just suddenly left on business after yesterday’s mess did ya? ;3

Alphys: Nope… and I didn’t believe you one moment either. Thank you Sans.

Sans: heh, of course. though to be fair... the idea wasn’t originally mine. you can thank frisk later. after the cool down.

Alphys: What? Really? I am surprised. She doesn’t really know me or Papyrus… that … is incredible.

Sans: not all of the great ideas gonna come from me. she’s a smart one, just like you al.

Alphys: No I didn’t mean to sound above her I mean… to have such good instincts or a read on a being so shortly is just incredible. Sorry if it came off as entitled. 

“What is with your phone going off and you not kissing me?” Frisk asked.

“al wanted me to tell her that she didn’t do things wrong. she need someone to reassure her that undyne’s reaction wasn’t her fault.” He replies before he pulls her close to him and kisses her lovingly.

“Undyne is just being selfish if she was a good friend she should be happy for her friends. I guess I would be the same way if you got mated all of a sudden though to someone other than me…”

“hmmm, yeah. definitely be a shock for me too, but i think i’d just quietly get drunk if that happened.” 

“Awww… babe I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you.” She kissed him gently.

“i love ya too.” He murmurs around the kiss.

“You have multiple choices Sans to choose from… do you want to first come in or should go on a “vacation” at a local hotel?”

“in sounds good.”

“Good choice…” Frisk let Sans in the house and let him sit on the couch as she grabbed him a ketchup and handed it to him before she settled down next to him. He put an arm around her, pulling her close after taking a drink and then kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and just admired him.

“A little jealous of your brother being mates before you?” Frisk teased as she kissed him again.

“heh, nah, not jealous. but unlike him i have things to explain first.” 

“Oh like what the fact you are so secret and I am not allowed to say Judge stuff for some reason. Why the royal family and you have some weird connection? Finally and the most important question of all is why aren’t we asleep cuddled in my bed? It has been a long couple of days I think we deserve a good nights rest.”

“all good points.” He scooped her up. 

“first you aren’t supposed to speak about my position as the Judge cuz it’s supposed to be secret for a reason.” He headed to the bedroom as he continued talking.

“also, the position of the Judge is mostly my connection to the royals, as they appoint the Judge or approve of a new one should the current one present a successor for any reason. and last of those....” He gently plopped her onto the bed and then climbed over her and snuggled against her. “takes a bit of time.” 

“I see… so other than looking sexy what else does a Judge do? Does he take lovely ladies and make sweet love to them in their rooms?”

“are you offering?” He replies back. 

“You taking?” She asked with a smirk. She was being a smart ass. Frisk nuzzled up to him and stroked his face with her hand.

“I can give you that hand job in private now… or we can sleep on it and you can explain the ins and outs of everything like the birds and the bees.”

“and ruin the surprise?” He chuckles a little. 


	27. Chapter 27

“Okay then sleep on it then.” She pretends to sleep with a smirk on her face that teased him.

“oh you really are a tease...” He murmured, lightly peppering her neck with gentle kisses.

“Says the o-one… oh ahhh… that is a little sensitive there…”

“good to know.” He replies before nibbling at said spot gently.

“Y-you uhhh… oh fuck…” She pulled him close and kissed him heatedly and climbed on top of him putting pressure on his waist as she leaned forward to kiss him.  He purred a little, kissing her even as a small hand was summoned to find the zipper on that dress....  She began to grind his waist giving him a lap dance of sorts as her dress fell down revealing her blue bra.  A groan rose from him but he was determined enough to get her out of that dress, the hand having disappeared once its mission was accomplished. 

“fuck... you’re beautiful...” He slid his hands along her skin, enjoying the warm softness beneath his fingertips.

“Ahhh…. you feel so good… I dreamt of this moment since we first did our… chats…” 

“makes two of us.” He murmurs before leaning up to nip at her neck, his hands sliding over her, discarding the bra next so his hands can cup the soft flesh.  She bent over to him and kissed him deeply and with heat. Her hands pushing up his shirt feeling exposed in this. He slipped out of the hoodie and the shirt, tossing them aside before kissing her heatedly.  She grabbed the hoodie and put it on for a moment…

“I am keeping this… it is mine now…” He smirked, and slipped her out of the rest of her clothes in return.

“ya look splendidly beautiful in it.” He purrs.

“I know… hang on…” She got up and grabbed her cell and took a selfie in the hoodie and sending it to Sans.  He slipped out of the shorts while she was taking a selfie and settled on the bed, watching her. The phone in the pocket of the hoodie vibrated. He watched her, his magic was stirring in lust.

“Shall we continue…” Frisk slowly took off the hoodie inching it up like it was being slowed by glue or something. She eventually takes it off and presses her hands against herself rubbing down her body moaning a little. That was more than enough for the magic to finish forming while he stared at her lustfully.

“I would fantasize about you… I would moan your name and taking my fingers pretend it was you.” She climbed into the bed and over him kissing him heatedly before leaning back rubbing her ass against his member.

“Hello there… you want to p.. l.. a.. y.” A lustful growl rumbled from him as he pulled her against him, one hand sliding between her legs to gently tease her even as he murmurs next to one ear.

“i wanna play this game....” His tone was a few octaves deeper than normal due to the lust. 

“Oh fuck… ahhh… Sans… Sans…” She moaned as she grinded against his fingers hard and letting him flip her over to be on top of her.

“mmm, you sound so lovely, taste so delicious...” He nipped at her neck as he settled on top of her, gently grinding against her. 

“W-whose the t-tease now…. ahhh ahhh!” Her moans commingled with her heavy breathing as she tightened around his fingers and feeling him grind against her didn’t help. He shuddered as he could feel the tension.

“so warm and perfect....” He groans.

“I love you…” She muttered feeling the need to say it as she felt at the edge.

“love you too.” He murmurs back before kissing her heatedly, shifting to slide his fingers from her and slowly slip into her. The feel of her around him sent pure pleasure through every pore. 

“Oh god fuck fuck fuck….” She cursed as the pleasure surged through her and she gripped the sheets tightly as she arched into Sans trying to get him to rub a certain area. He shifted to angle a little as he began to thrust into her.

“Ahh… there.. right…” A quick pleasured gasp came from her when he found a spot that caught her breath. The next thrust was harder into the same spot.

“Yes… fuck… yes…Sans…” She whimpered begging him to continue.

“fuck you feel so amazing...” He groans as he added speed to the thrusts, instinct taking over, his fingers dug into the sheets, making small holes as he continued.

“Ahhh…” She was a moaning mess as he gave her all the pleasure she could ask for and more. Frisk rubbed herself to add extra pleasure. As the pleasure reached a peak he sank his fangs into her shoulder, the magic having pooled into them and shot through her as he thrust hard and fast to send her over the edge as the climax built within him.

“Oh god…” The pleasure was overwhelming as she could feel her body give into the pleasure as she arched deeply into him. He fell into the pleasure with a couple more thrusts, shuddering as he collapsed on her, spent from the release.

“Fuck… no wonder no one stays a virgin anymore… that was amazing.” A soft, rumbling purr comes from him. 

“Kinky how you bit me at the end too.” She didn’t realize at that moment he marked her.

“hmmm, it felt right.” He murmurs sleepily. The mark settled on her collar just below her neck and was a cyan set of crossbones just behind an old scale.

“It felt incredible… I feel so… I don’t know the term ummm…complete is that what I am looking for yeah… complete.” She noticed him drifting off and she snickered as she nuzzled next to him and feeling her eyes close a few times herself before falling asleep. He was soon fast asleep himself.

The next morning Sans woke up to her nuzzled up to him, it was … nice. It was something he didn’t think he would have and was fortunate to have her. 

While on the other side with Alphys and Papyrus. Papyrus got up and pressed a kiss on Alphys forehead and went outside to get the mail and turned around and looked at the house in horror as someone or some being vandalized his and his brothers home. Some were saying how they should dust and some were petty like I hope you get sick. He didn’t know about the monstergram event yet and Papyrus took photos of several of the spray paint works and sent them to Sans.

Papyrus: Just Woke Up To This… 

Sans: da fuck... 

Sans switched contacts.

Sans: undyne what the hell is this?! 

He forwarded the photo. 

Undyne: They had it coming… my friends and I got our revenge. 

Sans: the fuck, are you 10?! that’s my house too damn it! i’m not going to ask you to apologize or anything like I COULD but you’re payin’ for the damn paint!

Undyne: Fuck no. I am also turning Paps in too! 

Sans: you stay the f. away from them or so help me undyne you will wish you’d paid for that paint without a fight. you had NO CLAIM. NO RIGHT. you take him to court and i’ll drag you through the f. mud and i got plenty on you captain.

Sans was in no mood to deal with her bullshit. She’d always been passionate, but damn that fish needed to learn to take the word “no” and accept it as an answer and not throw a tantrum like a five year old about it. 

Undyne: You wouldn’t dare! I can’t believe you! 

Sans: you better believe i would for family. especially when you’re trying to meddle in things you ain’t got a right to. you’re not family. you were not either of their mates. you have no say what. so. ever. in what they choose to do. no one is above the natural law.

  
  


Sans frowned at his phone, he knew Undyne knew this. He felt like a parent chastising a child. His friend was being highly irrational. He understood her anger and hurt, he really did; even if he hadn’t experienced it personally, but this was just ridiculous.

Papyrus: I don’t understand who could have done this. 

Sans: don’t worry about it bro. i’ll take care of it k? just keep al inside, make sure she doesn’t see it. you know how fragile she is... and she was just so happy last night. 

Sans slipped out of bed and headed into the living room. Using a bit of magic as he made a call.

**“yes. it is orders to paint the house the original color. charge it to the captain. she’ll pick up the tab on any paint that’s used. get it done as soon as possible if you can mister manager. we appreciate your services.”** He says quietly as he orders the paint. Undyne might not like it, but it was the least she could do. She was just lucky he wasn’t ordering her to paint the house herself and confess her crime... let alone live up to it or atone for it. It wasn’t like the paint would be expensive anyway or out of her range of payment. Heck, the two of them made the cost in paint a hundred times over for their services on a daily basis. 

Undyne: I don’t know how you fucking got a hold of the Judge but you did!

Sans: cross me again undyne and you’ll find out personally. you were warned early on to not mess with me anymore than the royals, you cannot say no one told you to stay out of my business.

Undyne: Did you know about this? Them screwing around like rabbits? 

Sans: and what if i was the first person they told? what exactly do you think that is going to get you to know that information? 

Undyne: You knew how I felt about her. You could have told your brother to back the fuck off.

Sans: and i told you multiple times you had no chance with her... just like i told him he had no chance with you... he actually listened. 

  
  


Alphys: Sans… can y-you come to the h-house… I am s-scared… Papyrus is trying t-to clean off this s-stuff but… m-monsters keep d-driving by throwing things.

Sans: don’t worry about it. i sent some painters there... but yeah. i’m gonna make sure they leave. just sit tight okay?

Enough was enough. He pulled out the robes and tossed them on then teleported to the front porch. Magic crackling beneath the hood.

“Get Out Of Here!” Papyrus yelled at the monster throwing trash at him. A blaster appeared and vaporized the trash before it hit his brother.

**“l e a v e before i judge your souls for interfering with the law of the land.”** He snarls. The monsters ran off leaving an awe inspired Papyrus in his wake.

**“and don’t come back!”**

“T-the Judge… On My Front Yard… Sir It Is An Honor To Meet Such A Prestigious Monster Like Yourself.” 

**“i am sorry that things have come to this. you are a pure soul, papyrus and have done nothing wrong nor have done anything to deserve such scorn.”**

“I Don’t Know… I Just Want To Keep My Mate Safe… Nyeh… Mate…I Never Thought I Would Say That.” 

**“the law of the land is absolute. no one dictates mates. no one touches the mate of another. it is not difficult. i am glad that you have found such happiness in your life.”**

“I Was Planning To Tell My Brother In A While But… Who Caused This?” 

**“i believe your mate has beat you to that. it doesn’t matter who caused such, but if you have further troubles i will likely have to deal out a harsher sentence than simply forcing payment for the restorations. speaking of, it seems they have arrived.”**

“Nyeh Nyeh...You Are Very Kind. Thank You…”  A van had pulled up with a few construction workers who had paint cans and brushes.

**“it is the very least the culprit can do.”**

“P-papyrus… c-come inside. It... Judge?” 

**“ah, this must be your mate. hmmm... doctor alphys is it not?”** Papyrus moved and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her.

“She Is The Great And Smart Dr. Alphys Gaster. Not Only Is She Brilliant But Her Beauty Matches Her Wits.” Alphys flushed and shifted nervously as she smiled.  Sans smiled a little, he would welcome her to the family later, properly.

**“it seems you are a fine pair. your souls fit together well.”**

“I-I t-think so.” 

**“i hope that you two have no more troubles.”**

“I Hope So Too. Other Monsters And People Need To Go To Work Or Get A Life. I Am Not Giving Up My Mate For Anything In This World.” 


	28. Chapter 28

**“well said. congratulations you two. i will take my leave now.”**

“T-thank you. I w-will text Sans telling him the J-judge himself visited to p-protect us.” Alphys smiled as she and Papyrus watched as the Judge left. He gave a small bow and with a spark of magic, creating a bit of smoke, he was gone.

Frisk got up and didn’t see Sans. She wondered what was going on and if he was gone now that he got what he wanted.  Sans landed in the living room and pulled off the robes, stashing them back into his phone. NOT how he wanted to start this morning with his own mate, but well... such was life. He went to the kitchen and started making some eggs. He began to relax as he cooked, humming a little to himself.

“S-sans?”

“hmm? up already?” He calls back. 

“Oh thank goodness I thought... maybe you did a one night stand.” 

“i’m not that kind of monster. i play for keeps.” He responds back after a moment, well, he’d be lying if he said that didn’t sting. 

“Good… I was hoping and praying that was the case. I just… I woke up and didn’t see you.” He put the eggs on some plates and headed towards her with them. 

“i had some business this morning, but that aside, i have no intention of leaving you.”  She got up and went up to him and pressed her lips against his teeth. 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you if I did. It is all me since I never been so intimate with someone before and I just want this to work. One day I want to be your mate…” He smiles after they part from the kiss.

“i granted that wish. though might be a bit hard to see without a mirror.” 

“Wait? When? Wait… the bite last night? You could have asked me if I wanted it or not?” She went over to a mirror and looked at the mark. 

“It is still cool but I wish you would have asked me.” She sat back down at the table and started to eat. 

“in all honesty... i think instinct kinda kicked in.” He replies with a slight flush.

“Pfffttt… okay instincts but you better not let those instincts take over around other females do we understand each other?” 

“perfectly. and i really do not want anyone else anyway. i’ve ... been inactively looking the last five years cuz paps kinda pushed me into it... but i never found anyone who could hold my interest... then you popped into this chat room outta nowhere...” 

“You were the first one I ever chatted on IM outside of that chat room. You are the first one I also … did a sex chat with too because I met a skeleton monster outside of the chat… and I thought he was gay and thought I can at least fantasize about it at least.” 

“heh, well i wasn’t against it. though took me a while to put two and two together honestly.” 

“Yeah… I didn’t… I think maybe you said some funny things that I guess I should have known.” 

“it’s a little funny really. thinking about how we missed the signs.” 

“Yeah I can’t believe we didn’t see it was us…” She started to laugh a little. 

“especially when we were talkin’ about how our days went and we were talkin’ about the same thing.” He chuckles a bit.

“Oh god… I just realized… I insulted myself.” 

“i think we both did that to ourselves, heh.”

“I have a question what happened this morning? Did something happen at the office? You said you were busy.” 

“i did say that, but not at the office.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up the texts between him and his brother and showed her their brief conversation.

“then, al sent me this.” He flipped to his conversation with her.

“Oh no… oh my gosh… that Undyne did all that?” 

“yeah... so i made her pay for the paint and scared off her ‘friends’ who weren’t leaving pap alone. hopefully that’s the end of this. i’d seriously hate to have to confront her over this in a more professional setting.” 

“Did you talk to her? Maybe if you confront her she will stop. Why are these ‘friends’ of her doing this to Papyrus’ house… and your home as well.” He showed Frisk the texts between him and her. Frisk made a face looking at the messages.

“What the fuck? I thought you four were like best friends?” 

“close friends, yes. at least that was what i thought. i understand that she’s upset, i would be too, but vandalism? threats?” He shook his head.

“she’s not happy i made her pay for the paint either... and she doesn’t know about my other job. i am hoping she never has to find out. with the exception of you and the royals... no one who ever finds out is supposed to be left alive... it’s a very harsh reality. i’ve never had to do it for that reason and i hope i never do.” 

“Do you think she will do anything or will it end with this?” 

“dunno. i never thought even this would happen, so... i wish i could say what she will or won’t do but i’m starting to think i don’t know her as well as i thought. or as well as i hoped.”

“I think… heartbreak makes the most sane of beings into a state where we look from the outside and judge them easily.” 

  
  
  
  


Undyne was very upset as word got around quickly that she had been charged with vandalism. Not thinking very clearly she made a very stupid decision and decided to go to Papyrus house and started to pound on the door.  Alphys looked through the window and spotted Undyne.

“OPEN UP PUNK!!!” 

“Ahhh… Undyne Is Here. She Is Probably Here To Congratulate Us.” 

“I d-don’t think s-so...”

“Why Wouldn’t She?” 

“S-she doesn’t l-look h-h-happy...”

“Hmm… Go To The Room If It Get’s Ugly Call Sans.” 

“B-but... s-she won’t h-hurt me...” 

“Your Safety Comes First.” 

“I-it’s not me that I’m w-w-worried about s-she has always b-been trying to g-get with me but I never h-had any interest in h-her... B-but m-maybe we should c-call S-sans...” 

“Oh... Okay... We Will Do This Together. Call Sans And I Will Make Tea.” Alphys nods at this.

“ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE YOU PUNKS!”  She jumps at the voice and runs to grab the phone. Hitting the speed dial for Sans... 

“Be Patient! I Am Making Tea!” He made tea calmly.

  
  
  


“hey al.” He was reclining on the sofa.

“S-she IS H-HERE! P-papyrus wants to i-invite h-her in…” 

“and you’re worried about his safety...” 

“Yes. Y-you would to f-for Frisk.” 

“yeah. you’re right. give me a moment.” He hung up.

“Who was that?” Frisk asked bringing over popcorn. 

“alphys, seems undyne is making a social call and al is rightfully scared outta her wits... so i’mma pop in and make sure that fish doesn’t do something stupid.” 

“Can I come? I haven’t seen your home yet… or is this a bad time then…” 

“uh, maybe wait until we settle this matter before i give ya the tour. promise i will soon though once it’s over.” 

“Bad time… okay. Alright see you later. Be careful.” 

“see you soon.” He kisses her lovingly. She returned the kiss and held him close as she teased her tongue into his mouth. 

“Be safe… my husband? Are you my husband? I am not sure… but that sounds right…” 

“by monster law, yeah. but humans aren’t so quick to accept that, it’s up to you sweetheart. i’ll leave it up to you to decide, give ya somethin’ ta think about while i’m gone.”

“I will be making cookies with ketchup… let’s see what happens.” She smirked as she backed up. He smiled at her before teleporting to his room and came downstairs. 

  
  


“Tea Is Done. I Also Got Some Cake And Spaghetti… Hello Sans Welcome To The- OH BEFORE I FORGET!!! This is My Lovely Mate Alphys!” Papyrus waved over Alphys and she comes over with a huge smile. 

“hope ya guys don’t mind me droppin’ in for a short visit. i forgot a few things when i packed for the trip. i’m happy for you both, saw the post al. very cute.”

“No, I Am Glad You Came I Want To Show Off My Beautiful Mate.” 

“T-thank you S-sans.” 

“welcome to the family.” He smiles as he hugs her. She returns the warm gesture and places a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I Am So Gl-”

“LET ME THE FUCK IN YOU CHEATING MOTHERFUCKERS IN….” 

“i think i should answer the door.” Sans says and walks over to the door and opens it.

“you ever kiss your mom with that mouth undyne? because really... that was filthy.” 

“Well I been waiting for a bit….” Undyne seethed as she glared at Sans. 

“that doesn’t excuse what you just said.” He replies evenly.

“especially not to my family.”

“I remember when I was part of that family of yours.” 

“i also remember when i thought i knew who you were, but apparently i don’t.” He responds in kind.

“Come On In Undyne And Drink Some Tea.” Sans stepped back a little at his brother’s words. He was not going to let this fish do anything stupid, but he would be civil. There was no reason to not be.

“How Is Frisk? Have You Seen Her Since The Other Day Sans?” Papyrus asked pouring everyone tea. Undyne knocked over her tea cup spilling it everywhere and instead of freaking out Papyrus picked up the cup and filled it again and cleaned up the mess. 

“I think the tea could be better.” Undyne muttered crossing her arm before she even drinking it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Undyne finally have a soul-to-soul talk...

“actually, i have. she’s doing better since the attack on the building. despite the chaos... she’s not freaking out or anything. she’s a pretty strong individual.” Sans replies, he settles on a recliner while the rest find their own seats.

“She Is. I Gave Her Grief About Protecting Alphys But She Was Tough.” 

“indeed, she mentioned it the other day... she stood her ground though... that takes a lotta guts.” 

“It Does, Especially On Me… Alphys Would You Like Sugar In Your Tea?”

“She hates sugar in her tea. If you were TRUE mate you would know that kind of shit.” He ignored Undyne as he looked at Alphys waiting for her to respond.

“knock it off undyne.” 

“Fuck you I am just proving I AM the right choice!” 

“Um.. a little bit of l-lemon instead please.” Papyrus left and sliced a fresh lemon and gave her a lemon slice. 

“I’ve m-made my choice Undyne.” She says.

“T-thank you.” She squeezes a bit of lemon into her tea and takes a sip.

“HIM though… He is sweet but what does he have that I don’t have?” 

“M-more than I c-can put to words.” She frowns at Undyne a little.

“I t-told you before that I d-don’t like you that w-way. B-but you’ve never l-listened! H-he at least t-t-took the t-time to listen b-before this!” Sans sipped his ketchup, watching the scene unfold. He really hated soap operas... but he seemed to be smack in the middle of one. _really? this is my life i guess... man..._

“... I listen…” She mutters as she sipped the tea finally acting a little calmer.

“A-apparently you d-don’t or m-maybe you just didn’t want to a-accept the t-truth.” 

“I Think If You Truly Love Alphys Like You Say You Do. You Should Let Her Go. Sans Said One Time To Me When I Had A Crush On You That I Should Accept The Facts And That To Move On, Find Someone Who Will Love Me For Me. I Think You Should Do The Same.” 

“the saying is “if you love someone, let them go... if they come back, they’re yours.” i believe.” 

“Oh… Ooops Sorry.” 

“it’s fine bro, i think i paraphrased it when i told ya that.” 

“So if I leave and Alphys chase after me then… it is okay?”

“Sure I Think That Is The Point.” 

“not at this point. though if you had done so before now, then yeah.” 

“I guess… I fucked up… sorry Alphys… Papyrus... I just… I just… thought dreamed… that me and Alphys would be together.” 

“I d-don’t know w-why. I never i-indicated that I felt that w-way...” Alphys seemed a little confused.

“I know… it was all up here… punk where my dreams are.” Undyne points at her head and flushed a little, feeling ashamed.

“I g-guess there’s no h-harm in d-dreaming but... I d-don’t understand why you went to s-such lengths... you’ve n-never been this v-violent before. N-not even when that o-one girl a-accidentally hit on m-me when w-we were just t-teens.” 

“I will be honest I didn’t write those things. I just gave 1,000 g to a bunch of drunkards at a bar to do that. I just felt sorry for myself because I knew it was game over because before I still had a chance… the moment it was gone…” 

“No Excuses. You Hurt My Mate’s Feelings And My Own.”

“while i’m inclined to agree, pap, it’s not like she was the one who wrote those things initially... so can’t really blame her too much if all she did was say spray paint some bad stuff and handed over some g. though i can’t imagine why you thought that was ever a good idea, especially since you knew this wasn’t just his home either. you’ve been over here a thousand times.” Well, he wasn’t a fair Judge for nothing... not that any of them knew that. _i’m glad she seems to have calmed down, but i can tell she’s still pretty hurt over this... and i don’t blame her really, but it’s not like al ever dangled herself in front of undyne and then just went and did this. she knew how things were. she never said anything when al was chasin’ after me either... though maybe she saw what al missed. that i just didn’t like al that way._

“i’m going out on a limb here... you never said anything when al was chasin’ after me... you knew i had no interest in her didn’t ya?” 

“Yeah… I didn’t fear that you were going to take her away.” Undyne muttered.

“I Think You Didn’t Lose Her. She Is Still Your Best Friend Still.” 

“Y-yeah... there is t-that...”

“i have to say though... even if you knew i wasn’t interested in al... i don’t think you were exactly a hundred percent interested in her either... and, here’s why i have come to that conclusion... not because of anything you’ve done now... but because if you really saw yourself with no one but her... shouldn’t you have jumped down my throat the day i hurt her? even knowing it was inevitable. if you were that hopelessly attached, you should have gone after me first. because i’ll bet g to pay she told you all about that first moment she got a chance to.” 

“I guess… maybe I thought... no I just figured that Alphys and I wouldn’t get mated and if I got stuck with my best friend it wouldn’t be so bad. It sounds bad saying it out loud…” 

“Stuck? Alphys Deserves More Than-... Sorry I Didn’t Mean To Lose My Temper. My Heat Is Coming Soon And I Would Rather Be With My Mate And Sharing Our Blossoming Love Then Deal With This Drama.” 

“You really love her like that?”

“I Do. I Love Her So Much That I Am Willing To Dust For Her. I Have No Desire To Be With Anyone Else BUT Her.” Alphys flushed as she heard the compliment.

“and that’s how it’s supposed to be undyne. you know, for starting your heat pap you’re taking all of this a lot better than i would. i can’t say i’d have that much control on my temper.” 

“I Am … Trying My Hardest To Be The Better Monster For Alphys. I Know Deep Down That Alphys Wants This Friendship Between Her And Undyne And I Don’t Want To Lose My Friend Either.”

“I think… I fucked up big time.” 

“You Are My Best Friend Too. Just Know That We Should Have Every Right To Find Our Own Happiness. I Want Little Baby Bones One Day And Lizards…” Alphys turned a bright red.

“heh, that’s cute.”

“I am so not ready for kids…” Undyne said waving her hands like that sounds like an awful idea.

“I-i-i-i... o-oh m-my gosh...” Alphys fumbled, though the adoration she had for her new mate was clear even as she held her claws to her cheeks with the embarrassment.

“I Think If They Have Your Brains And My Looks … Heck And Your Looks… But My … Ummm… Kind Soul Then I Will Be Happy.” Alphys squealed a little, but then put a hand over her muzzle in further embarrassment.

“welp, i think that explains her thoughts on the idea. i also think, undyne, you and i have intruded long enough.” 

“Yeah… I think I owe you an apology punk.”

“I... It hurt b-but... you’re my friend and I d-don’t want to lose that.” 

“I Would Like You To Hug It Out…” Papyrus smiled broadly as Undyne went over to Alphys and hugged her gently. Alphys returned the hug. She really did want to stay friends.

“Good luck punk. You are going to be a great mom one day... I am happy that you are happy.” 

“T.. t-thanks.” Undyne left with Sans rubbing the back of her neck.

“Damn… they are growing up on us… Is it weird that the idea of having kids is not my thing?” Undyne sighed.

“Do you think… they will let me near them when they are born… knowing what I did to them now?”

“is snow wet?” 

“It is cold… and can hold a bitterness that can kill off limbs.” 

“but it’s also fun and pretty too. undyne, i’m pretty sure they aren’t going to cut you out of their lives. we’ve all done stupid shit. i mean, weren’t you the one who rescued my ass when i got drunk that one time?” 

“Pfff… Yeah you were pretty drunk that time. Wanting to drive that motorbike…” 

“i was so drunk... as you said... that i couldn’t tell a guy from a girl either... and didn’t remember you’d dragged me to a gay bar.” 

“I can’t help it that I still…” She made a face as her smirk seemed to have disappeared.

“no, and ya know, we never blamed you for it either.”

“Let’s face it punk. You will find a mate soon and I will be the only one in our group to not have one."

“so what? if you comin’ outta the closet didn’t break up our group, why would anything else? especially since you did it in the middle of a game of truth or dare and tried to get alphys to kiss you. stop beatin’ yourself up for this, they’ll eventually get over the ramifications and you’ve already paid for the paint... so what else do you expect? this kinda thing takes time, i should know. paps has been pushin’ me into the dating pool for five years now without any luck but that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Pff… true. I guess I just don’t have no luck with my love life but I am at least not alone in this right?” Undyne walked to the car that was parked on the side.

“Want to get a drink? You and I can try to find that special someone.” 

“wish i could but i did promise frisk i’d have drinks with her first.”

“Frisk eh? You dating her?” 

“giving it a shot. what do i have to lose when all those other blind dates i ended up on failed? worst case scenario... i end up with a new friend.” 

“That is true. Good luck… I wish I can find a lady who will make me feel special and loved. Don’t give me this bs story that my lady is out there waiting for me because I know how I am and I am not the easiest being to be around.” 

“i dunno, if you’re lookin’ for a princess... she just might be. besides, i’m certain whoever it is, they’ll be able to handle ya better than anyone... up or down. that’s just how it is.” 

“You speak in riddles like you have a f’ing clue but… we know you don’t have anyone in mind.” 

“have i ever for anyone?” He asks with a slight smile.

“I don’t know… how did Paps and Alphys hook up in the first place? Divine intervention?” 

“heh, i doubt it. i simply told papyrus that he needed to stop chasing you because you saw him as a friend and i told al that she should stop chasing me because i saw her as a sister. i kinda spelled out the whole situation and how messed up it was and how we were like this love square that went no where.” 

“So… you didn’t rearrange this? They found each other on their own?” 

“i had something i needed to do and told pap that he could have the house for a week, i wanted to do some research on my own on my comedic act and you _know_ he hates my humor... he told me the day i told him that, that al was going over to have lunch with him.” 


	30. Chapter 30

“Yeah hehehe... damn… it still hurts a lot still. I am trying to be… there for them but… it really hurts.” 

“i’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I just really suck…” She sat on the stoop and looked up at the sky.

“I remember growing up thinking we would always be together and now… reality is setting in and that is not the case is it?” 

“or maybe you’re just looking at it wrong... maybe being together means sharing our lives, just... maybe not as much as you imagined or in the same way.” 

“I guess… go ahead. I think… I am going to go for a walk.” She got up and put her hands in her pockets and walked off slouched over depressed. 

“i wish you well.” He says as she walks off. She puts up a hand to wave. Sans headed back to the apartment, he felt bad for her, he did really but he didn’t think he could do anything to help.

“Is everything okay?” Frisk asked presenting the ketchup cookies to Sans.

“well, aside from one depressed fish... yeah. i feel bad for her honestly... but there’s not really anything i can do. i mean i set pap with al because i could see it... but i can’t say i’ve ever seen a good match for her sadly. she kinda has to find her own happy ending. once she gets out of this funk.” 

“That is too bad… I can’t imagine the pain she is going through right now.” 

“i kinda can... but probably not to the same extent.” 

“Sans, no way can you have experience having your best friends and crush getting together. Did you?” 

  
  
  


A week goes by and Papyrus and Alphys posted several pictures of each other hanging out and making cutesy poses of each other. It wasn’t abnormal. The two were pretty much made for one another. After the heat it was safe for everyone to come to the house. Sans was taking Frisk to the house for a tour. Alphys and Papyrus were gone that morning and neither have seen them since the Undyne incident. When they arrived Alphys was holding Papyrus’ hand and had this glow about her that she never thought she would have. 

“Your house is really cool Sans. Now the question becomes do I move here or do you move with me? You said you give me an answer after awhile but you never did tell me.”

“ah, well, i was thinking that we get our own place. something we both agree on.”

“Our own little love nest? Maybe we should find a place near here? I always wanted to have a brother or sister… or just a family in general.” 

“i think that will be perfect. um, not to change the subject though, but has anyone heard from undyne?” 

“H-hi guys! W-when did y-you guys g-get here?” Alphys was heading through the kitchen as Papyrus kissed Alphys on the cheek before making breakfast.

“just a little bit ago. nice to see you too al.”

“Sans, g-guess what?” She and Papyrus were trying to get pregnant though the odds at this stage of getting pregnant was less, pretty low.

“Not to interrupt you Alphys but I haven’t heard anything from Undyne, Sans.” Frisk replied. Sans looked at the other two.

“you guys heard anything? i have to admit, i’m a little worried about her.” 

“N-no… I h-haven’t I h-heard the other day she was at G-grillbys for t-two days straight… that c-can’t be healthy.” 

“hmmm, no, but grillbz also has a room in that bar. i found that out the hard way when i got stranded there one winter.”

“Should we try stopping by or should we contact her workplace?” Frisk suggested as Alphys wanted to interrupt with her surprise but decided that this was probably more important.

“We c-can try to s-stop by h-her apartment?”

“Isn’t She At Work?”

“N-no didn’t y-you hear that a-after the incident here and the J-Judge forcing her to p-pay Asriel found out w-what happened and got her f-fired from her j-job. It happened y-yesterday morning. A-Asriel told me because h-he wants me not to t-tell her any of the l-labs secrets.”

“That could be bad. Has anyone talked to her?” Frisk asked looking at the three and all of them shook their heads no.

“Papyrus and I h-have been t-trying to have some baby Lizzy b-bones. I h-haven’t reached out to her. Y-you Paps?” Papyrus had an orange flush as he rubbed the back of his neck clearly embarrassed.

“W-well No B-But I Been Distracted By A Beautiful Being As Well.” Sans shook his head.

“i hadn’t heard that.” 

“W-What should we d-do?” Alphys felt terrible putting her own wants in front of her friends but wasn’t she allowed to do that once in a while and not be a bad being?

“you two find undyne... i’m going to talk to asriel.” Sans says while looking at his friend.

“if you want, frisk, you can go with them.” 

“I can try to help…” She felt out of place as she really didn’t know Papyrus, Alphys or Undyne.

“she probably won’t be easy to find, an extra pair of eyes will help.”

“Okay… come on I guess.” Frisk hoped this would work.

Sans teleported to the office. He had a feeling that was where he’d find Asriel.

  
  


Undyne was sitting at the park and staring at the lake holding a brown bag in her one hand. It was the place that Papyrus and her used to practice and where Alphys would role play with others and Sans would bring his cart full of hot dogs. She took a giant gulp out of the bag. The royal guard was everything to her and now she didn’t have that and she felt a deep despair take over as she felt her sense of purpose and pride was taken away from her.

_ I should just move on… they have a new square with Frisk and I am not needed anymore. Not wanted it needed at any level. I am going upstream backwards and I don’t know what is up or down anymore. _

  
  


Asriel was on the phone making calls rearranging for a new chief of the royal army. Sans leaned against the door he’d just teleported past and crossed his arms. He did not look particularly pleased.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” Asriel hung up the phone.

“give you two guesses.” 

“Did something else happened? Do you need me to do something?” Asriel thought he was doing Sans a favor by what he did.

“i think you’ve done more than enough here. why did you interfere?” 

“You mean with Undyne?”

“yes.”

“What she did was first unprofessional and second she really made a scene that got the attention of the Judge.”

“i’m aware of that. also i’m aware of more of what happened than you were. i was there both times.” He replies in a quiet tone so it doesn’t carry over past the doors.

“I know. So what is the issue?”

“the fact that you decided to force a resignation for something that was, admittedly childish and done out of hurt, but minor in the scheme of things. i handled the situation just fine and found out more of what really happened before i actually did anything beyond talk and a small fine. which was more than enough considering what i  _ could _ have done in those circumstances.” 

“I know. I took that into consideration. I also thought about what your family means to ours and it was out of line of her and deserved that kind of punishment. She is tough and she will get over it.”

“be that as it may i don’t agree. it’s unfair to the extreme to terminate a loyal soldier simply for holding a grudge.”

“What would you have me do? Reinstate her? If I do it would be like I forgive her misgivings?”

“perhaps consider a leave of absence instead? it seems a little more fitting than simply tossing her aside. especially over a minor squabble that didn’t even directly involve you and before you say anything yes... i know about our history, but this isn’t solely about that. you have to think of the ramifications too on the rest of monsterkind and what sort of reputation you’re making for yourself as the future leader. Firing someone just because of a tiff with your little friend comes across as a petty.” 

“I thought I was doing the right thing by the Judge but…" He sighs trying to think this through.

“and if anyone knew about that statement that wouldn’t be secret much longer would it? your heart is in the right place az, but you need to think with your head too. this is why they’ve had me mentoring you.”

“Great, I cant get it right still.”

“az, look. it’s not easy, i get it. we make mistakes and we do what we can to ratify them. we learn as we go.”

“I know but my dad ran this company and was a king at the same time with no coach. What does that say about my skill level?”

“yeah, but you also have to consider that your dad wasn’t 18 either at the time. you can’t compare yourself to him yet. you have many years before you reach the age he was when he started this company. give yourself time and a little slack.” 

“Alright, but I know this will have some backlash so… fun…”

“yeah, well my actions did too. even if you can’t see ‘em or haven’t heard... i have the gang looking for my friend who’s probably feeling like a tuna about now up stream.” 

“Why is she claiming Alphys and Papyrus betrayed her on Monstergram?”

“because she was angry because she’s been chasing al for a long time now right under your nose... like al was chasing me... and... ugh... it’s a huge mess that i just only recently sorted out that’s been going on since we were teenagers.” He shook his head a little.

“funny thing about that... took having a human in my life to get that mess sorted out.”

“Humans are weird like that and my human is no exception.”

“heh, guess so. weird how mine looks like yours. really weird.” 

“Who’s Frisk’s parents? Maybe she is a cousin or something?”

“maybe, she said her last name was savori... i haven’t really had the chance to dig too deep in her past yet. been too busy with all the craziness goin’ on.” 

“Weird… Anyway, I will reinstate her if you find her.”

“i’ll find her, somehow.”

“Do What you have to Sans. It can be really draining on your magic so be careful.”

“i’ve still got the prototype, i think i’ll be alright but i appreciate the concern.” 


	31. Chapter 31

“Speaking of the prototype I see that is in production. I am surprised you pushed this without going through official testing done. Since especially Chara, my mate, is now the CEO of the other company.” 

“i tested it myself. no better official test honestly.” 

“I guess. Alright then. Well I do need to talk to you about how Chara wants to take over that project and have the copyrights for it… Do you think Alphys would mind or care if that happens? Technically the business owns it so… it shouldn’t matter but I still feel I should give you the heads up because I want to keep my new mate happy. What she wants… I get her. I love a woman who loves power don’t you Sans?” 

“i disagree and as long as she credits al for its creation... i don’t think it matters, but don’t blindside my friend. she  _ needs _ this credit thing. she’s already been sideswiped on too much else.” A woman that looks a lot like Frisk walks out of the heat room of Asriel’s office and wraps her arms around Asriel’s neck loosely.

“Is this the infamous Sans?”   
  


“Hehe… no… yes but… we are discussing-” She placed a finger against his lips and looked up at Sans.

“I think you are sticking your nose in a place where you nose doesn’t belong… do you understand what I am saying…” She stood up and gently smacks her forehead like she made a mistake. “I forgot… my name is Chara and that project belongs to me… and if I want to say it is my idea I can because she signed a contract saying that EVERYTHING she creates belongs to Asriel and since he is gifting it to me… it is mine now.” 

“C-chara maybe you shouldn’t be saying things like that to him…” Asriel eyed Sans wondering how he was taking this.

“What because of the job… the friendship… or why he really is here…” 

“so you haven’t told your new mate yet huh? oh i won’t hurt her... because honestly... i don’t wanna hurt you. but i will say this chara... if you think you can walk all over my friend just because you’re a mate to the boss... well... you’ll find out the hard way just how hellish life can be to go through... because while i won’t hurt you physically, out of respect for az... there’s a lot more worse things out there and i have the power to make it happen. i’ll only say this one time so memorize it well: no one is above the law and karma doesn’t differentiate between male, female, human, monster or child.”

“I know exactly what you are JUDGE… I was being polite... and I rule my own place now and since we are mates I own half of this business too.” 

“not quite. az owns half... you... less than.”

“What?”

“Yeah my parents own a part so does Sans and his brother.” 

“yup. and since we both have mates... our mates now own parts too as well. you don’t have a monopoly here and you never will.” 

“Are you telling me they can take back the project?”

“This is why I was asking nicely… because yes we have to vote and if we get outvoted then they get to do what they like.” 

“it’s called diplomacy. works pretty well in business.” 

“His parents like me a lot and will surely vote on my side, on their son’s side.” 

“you’re assumin’ too much ‘princess’ but if you wanna think you’re in a fairytale... well, by all means. just don’t throw too much of a fit when someone decides to tell you no.” 

“Now listen here Judge I know you serve the royal family and that means you now serve me so you should just vote my way.” 

“so... you picked her for business az? cuz apparently you didn’t pick her for her brains.” 

“Sans…” A low growl came from Asriel as that was not only an insult against her but him as well. Sans gave him a knowing look.

“she doesn’t win in personality in my book here, but i ain’t one to judge on what one’s tastes are. take it as you want, but that’s my opinion, don’t get too huffy over it.” 

“I need that project or my company is going to go under and if it is under Alphys’ name they would surely scream we stole the project.” Chara explained. 

“dunno what you’re concerned over chara, because if you really knew what’s happened the last week, you’d know that company is already toast. and i haven’t even been to work on the charges yet. wasn’t my call, but i ain’t going to argue with it either.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I am getting the company now. I have a choice of letting all the employees lose their job or start over… which side do you think I am picking?” 

“you mean you can offer them a job at a new company. because the entire company was dismantled two days ago from the top down.”

“In one sense you are right Sans and in one sense she is right too. What she means is that she gained all the assets to the company, including and not withholding the company’s name.” 

“yeah, but there’s nothing left of the company now  _ but _ the name. all assets were frozen and everything was dismantled... any information regarding business... including projects, were destroyed. physical and digital copies. so aside from a name, it really no longer exists.” 

“I am like a phoenix and I will make-”

“whatever. anyway, you have my answer az. it’s not going to change. also, i have work to do now.” 

“The other option I thought about was giving you the other company-” Chara punched Asriel’s arm and glared at him. 

“Ow really?” 

“i don’t blame her honestly, considering what you pretty much imply there with that. look, if i wanted to run my own business you know i woulda cut ties here a long time ago. but... i’m wondering what your angle is on this so i’m willing to listen as to why you think handing over a company would change anything for me.” 

“It is because her name is tarnished.” Chara crossed her arms and looked away when Asriel began to speak.

“She originally worked here as a spy for the other company and she told me eventually.” 

“not to pry into personal affairs here... but was that before or after?” 

“Before… I leaked some of our information so she could stay.” Chara looked off into the distance.

“that explains the walking nightmares that nearly turned this place to rubble. i didn’t think our security was that weak.” 

“I honestly had no idea that they were going to turn the toy into THAT.” Chara turned around and tried to explain.

“i believe that.”

“I really do love Asriel… and dad … didn’t like that.” 

“yup, i know. i read the papers too ya know and i also know when someone is lying.” 

“I just …” Asriel sighed and took Chara’s hand.

“She wants to prove to her parents that she can make the right choices on her own.” 

“hmmm, tell you what chara... if you agree to forgive me for bein’ a bit of an ass a moment ago then i’ll see what i can do in order to change the company with you.” 

“No, I was being a bitch. I just… I thought if I acted tough and… that maybe you would respect me and it blew up in my face. Please forgive me.” 

“yeah, well, we have different ideas of respect i think. i can’t really blame you for tryin’ given the reputation.”

“I shouldn’t blame my dad on this but… I watched him yell at others and they just do what he said.” 

“probably for the same reason, i imagine, that most people jump when i say when i’m doin’ that other job. it’s more fear of what will be rather than actual respect... and as Judge it’s good... but it doesn’t make for good leadership. because then you don’t know who to trust.” 

“It doesn’t and the doll was my greatest accomplishment and they ruined the original programming. It was supposed to teach kids how to treat others ‘megalove’. With love and kindness…” 

“that explains the catch phrase and why they were so cute. hmmm.. you know... since that thing was your design originally, even with the knowledge of our prototypes... maybe you’d like to come with me?” 

“To where?” Chara asked curiously and backed up a little looking at him cautiously.

“to the other job. don’t worry, it’s more smoke and mirrors sort of thing than actually what most say... i think you might get a kick out of watching in the wings. especially when i deal with those who destroyed your creation.” 

“That would be nice. I should give credit still to Alphys maybe… if she could give a presentation saying I didn’t steal her… no I still did… this is going to blow up in our faces isn’t?” 

“i don’t think so... we’ll need to talk to al... but why don’t we have a little show first and then you and al can talk? what do you think az?” It wasn’t an offer Sans made every day, in fact, it was the first time Asriel had ever heard him make such an offer at all. 

“Are you sure? I mean that is great… Sans… I really appreciate this.” Asriel says with a small smile. 

“yeah. i’m sure.” 

“I think I understand why Asriel says you are his brother from another mother now.” Chara says as Asriel flushed looking the other way, clearly embarrassed being exposed like that. Sans shifted a little, seeming to be as equally embarrassed by the sentiment.

“Clearly I think I hit a nerve there…” Chara smirked laughing at the pair. 

“Males don’t get their nerves hit on right Sans?” Asriel coughed pretending not to be embarrassed.

“more like not in public...” He replies.

“Take care of my mate. She may act tough but she is my flower.” It was now Chara’s turn to flush as she goes over to Sans. 

“i will.” 

“Are we taking your motorbike or my car?... Or we taking that short… umm… shortcut?” 

“a shortcut is necessary here.” He replies and he pulled out his phone to grab the official garb.

“Just relax and Sans won’t let anything bad happened to you. He has done this so many times he can probably do this in his sleep.” Sans snorted in response.

“i wish. although if i could i’d probably have given pap a soul attack by now... and grillby too.” He put his phone into his pocket after putting it on silent and slipping into the robes, tugging up the hood.

“i’ll escort you to a good spot before it all begins.”

“You are scary in that outfit…” Chara looked at him pulling on the hood a little.

“kinda the idea. it was, believe it or not, an idea borne from your great ancestors that inspired the first robes.”

“What? How?” 

“humans feared the grim reaper... a figure that was always swathed in a dark robe...” 

“Indeed you got that look down pat…” 

“helps i’m a skeleton.” He chuckles and holds out a hand to her. He was ready.


	32. Chapter 32

“Does my twin look alike know you look like this?” Chara took Sans’ hand. 

“i haven’t put on the robes in front of her yet, but she knows about it.” He replies before the magic whisked them away. The pair landed in a hallway with soft yellow walls and there were several pillars that, when she got close, she could see were actually not just there for looks but could easily fit five people comfortably and had several chairs. It was clearly meant to be an audience chamber of sorts.

“This… place… is creepy and so quiet.” She could hear a soft echo of their footsteps as they walked through the area.

“welcome to the judgement hall.” 

“J-judgement h-hall? It is not for me? Right? I g-grew up h-hearing about this p-place.”

“i’m not judging you, no and i’m not surprised. this place has seen it’s fair share of... things. but i guess you could say this place is the one place where i have say over everything that goes on.” He tapped the side of a pillar and the door opened, revealing the room beyond and she could see that one part of the pillar was actually a cleverly disguised window that could only be seen through on one side sort of like a tinted window that was often used on limousines so that one saw out, but no one could see in. 

“Is this where mom and dad are then?” 

“not today, they have other things to attend to, but when they decide to sit in on a judging this is usually where they are. though it is rare that they do.” 

“My parents come to the Judging? They know who you are too?” Chara was confused.

“well, the royals do. of course the royals know, they’re the ones who appointed me.” 

“OH… you mean Asriel’s parents not mine.” 

“you’re his mate, so technically speaking they’re now yours too. just not by blood. as for your blood parents... i think one of them is here.” 

“I just got confused. Wait… which one is here?” 

“my apologies i could have worded that better. hmmm, your father i believe he did run the company as ceo if i remember right.” 

“Yes, my mother was his partner… they both haven’t been home for a while, that is why I thought they both might be here but when you first started off saying my parents aren’t here… I thought…” 

“i understand and if she was his partner in the business she is likely here. i had the entire company rounded up.” 

“I see. You are not going to kill my parents are you?” 

“i prefer not to.” 

“When… you judge them… can you let me… never mind I know that is a private thing and I can’t be here for moral support as what they did was morally wrong.” 

“not to mention it’s best if they don’t know you’re here. they might try something foolish otherwise.”

“Since we are alone may I ask you a question?” 

“sure.” 

“That Frisk… Do you know who I am talking about? The one that was accused of having an affair with Asriel?” 

“yeah, i know who you’re talking about.” 

“Do you know her parents or anything? I tried to look her up but I can’t find anything about her.” 

“no, i can’t say i do. but i haven’t had much time to speak with her regarding her parents though if you find nothing by the use of a last name... chances are that either the records are hidden from public for a reason or it was a name given. meaning no one knows who her parents are.” Chara nods and shook her head a little.

“I know it sounds foolish but she really does look like me and… I know dad wasn’t the most faithful of a husband.” 

“she does, to a rather alarming degree... i think it wouldn’t be unnatural to get the truth from him... if he knows. in a roundabout way.”

“If that is the case half of the company belongs to her. It is only fair.” 

“let’s just take this one step at a time. i’m sure we can figure that out later.”

“Yes, it is probably all in my head…” Chara laughed nervously.

“even if it’s not, there’s no guarantee that she would even want the company to begin with. let’s just focus on the here and now. get yourself settled.” 

“Yes of course. Thank you again.” She settled down into a chair and watched the scene unfold.

He shut the door while she settled down and he moved off a few paces towards a different pillar before he hit a button. Then there was silence before a pair of guards came in, escorts for the first of the group of the company. It was going to take him a long time to get through them all, but each one was being held for one reason or another.... and it seemed that they were starting at the top and working their way down... for the moment, or maybe it was just randomized, it would be hard to tell really. A couple of the first five brought in were dismissed with a simple wave of Sans’ hand, indicating without a word that the soul in question was innocent and was to be let go. So far, little had occurred and Sans had used magic to alter his tone when he spoke though he rarely said anything as he went from one sentencing to another, most ended with varying degrees of community service and different types, depending on the soul he saw. The sixth person, however, to come into the hallway, was Chara’s father.

"Judge…” He stood there looking around looking disgruntled to even be there in the first place, let alone to be judged by the Judge himself. He had his arms crossed and just was waiting for this to be over with.

**“you seem to know why you’re here.”**

“I had my peons send some robots to the one company and they programmed them to do more than I wanted them to do.” 

**“so you’re going to deny the charges then?”**

“Not all of them just the ones on attempt on murdering Alphys. The scientists here wanted her and … I don’t know who the fuck she is to be honest. Apparently she is super smart… but she didn’t want to work here and all I told my people was steal the information and get the fuck out. Can’t even do a simple job right…” 

**“heh... you sound a lot like her you know. i see where she gets it from.”** He seemed amused.

“Heh… look if you found out the truth about my daughter don’t hurt her. It was my fault she is in there but… I think, no, I know because she chewed me out a couple of days ago she is out of this lifestyle so don’t judge her please.” 

**“technically, i have already seen her. though her fate has yet to be seen. the future is forever in motion.”** He replies, Chara could tell from the first few that Sans was rather clever in the way he often spoke. Saying what he meant to say, but it didn’t always sound the way he meant it to.... but it was always on purpose. She would know what he meant, but there was no way her father would.

“Another thing let me take on my wife’s punishment as well. We may be partners but Chara needs her mom at least.” 

**“noble, but no.”**

“I see.” 

**“each soul that passes before me is judged for its worth, its sins that are its to bear alone. no soul is to take punishment for a crime not committed.”**

“What if the crime is already forgiven?”

**“fate decides that. for it is how i weigh each soul. sins of the past, even those forgiven, can still have consequence if there is no redemption in the soul that has committed the sin. for example... your lack of being true to your vow.”**

“You are truly amazing at your job. Indeed I had an affair for about two years. My wife forgave me but I could never forgive myself. I have no idea what happened to her. She just left and never contacted me again nor could I reach her. I figured it was probably the best because it was around then we had Chara and I realized my priorities were off.” 

**“... did it ever occur to you that the reason for the disappearance was that your mistress had a child?”** Sans was only tossing around the theory, he had no proof of course, but considering how much like Chara his mate was... he would not be surprised if this was truth. Stunned silence as he glanced around and something seemed to click.

“That girl… the one I thought was having an affair with Asriel.” 

**“could be, yes. the resemblance is a little uncanny... don’t you think?”**

“You are absolutely right… I had no idea if I knew I would have taken care of her. Not like *he made a slice motion across his neck* but gave her support and help her anyway I could.” 

**“no... i understand your intentions completely. you’d be surprised what the soul can tell you when you can see it for yourself.”**

“I am not a good soul. I know that. I get down and dirty but… somethings I have standards on.” 

**“perhaps not the best of souls, but you are not the worst either. i believe that because of your choices that i have come to a conclusion as to your fate.”**

“Judge… that girl if she does turn out to be mine and I know how these things… Well the rumor how these things go… tell her that her awful father says he is sorry and that Chara will split whatever I have between the two and hopefully with their mother.”

**“that is your business, not mine. for your crimes, you will spend no less than five years working to rebuild the business beneath your daughter and learn how to do it right.”**

“...” He was caught off guard as he thought this would be it.

“T-thank you for giving a f-fool a second chance. I think first thing I w-will do is find that g-girl and see if she is willing to do a DNA test.”

**“be off then. there are others behind you that need judging.”** He bowed to Sans showing his respect and left. Sans only smiled a little beneath the robes, as he had told Chara... he really preferred not to kill. He only killed when he had to. After all, his title was Judge, not executioner. The next guy was as slimy as one could be at least his soul was. He was one of the scientists.

“H-hi Judge. Clearly this is a mistake as I was just doing what I was told. I am just a simple old employee… oh woe is me.” Sans’ magic pulled out the guy’s soul.

**“you disgust me.”**

“I hated her! She should have worked with us but no, being the bitch she was decided to work for the royals. Fuck her… I hope she bled to death and her stupid brains is lost to everyone.”

**“she lives.”** He says simply.

“...Hehe…” The scientist started to laugh maniacally.

“Then you can’t kill me because I didn’t take a soul.”

**“the funny thing about LOVE... you don’t need to kill to get it... and you... you’re beyond saving. you’re only two levels below the point of pure insanity for humans and you never killed. EXP... execution points... are gained through malicious intent and actions against others, it allows you to distance yourself from the pain inflicted on yourself as a direct cause to your own actions.”**

“I should have done my original plan. I would have been a fucking hero to the royals. I was planning to send the toy out and have it destroy the children who got it… it would have ruined the reputation of that stupid place.”

**“you would have been a murderer then. that doesn’t make you a hero. just a psycho.”** A large blaster appeared behind Sans, floating just above him and fired directly at the soul. The soul was gone, the lifeless body collapsed to the floor and the blaster disappeared. Chara watched in horror but the idea that kids would have been murdered by this guy for just being part of his plan was just insane.


	33. Chapter 33

Sans hit a second button and two guards came in and took the body out. Once they were gone, however, he spoke up again.

**“i am sorry, but i had hoped not to kill today... it seems it is inevitable if there are more like that soul.”**

“I h-hope not… he was our lead scientist. He was supposed to be the smartest.” Chara replies unsure if he could hear or not.

**“a waste of a good mind on a rotten soul. and yes, i can hear you.”**

“Does taking the souls hurt you?” Chara asked curiously.

**“i don’t take them... i shatter them... it is the EXP that hurts.”**

“I see. I am sorry if I didn’t come up with the doll it wouldn’t have led to this point.”

**“that is not a given. you saw the soul for yourself. if not a doll... then perhaps something even more deadly.”**

“I can’t believe he wanted to kill children just to prove a point.”

**“LOVE... after a certain point... drives humans insane. it is the same for monsters, but... i am a rather special case. one of the reasons that i was appointed. very few monsters can obtain past a certain LV and retain their sanity.”**

“That high?”

**“the base is that low actually... for humans... the point is usually between ten and twelve... for monsters... anything above eight.”**

“Oh I see. I guess that makes sense.”

**“though, if you are wondering. i reached eighteen a couple years ago.”**

“That is insane. Did you get EXP from him? Hopefully not enough to LVL up…”

**“no, the requirements to reach the next level of LOVE increases with each level. no monster has been known to reach twenty... i do not know how much further i have to go before i reach nineteen.”**

“That has to be frightening. You should be careful.”

**“as long as i don’t lose myself... i will stay in this position... that is the thing about this... most in this position don’t retire. they’re dusted.”**

“That must make dating hard… wait aren’t you mated maybe? I remember Asriel mentioning something… I get confused so easily.”

**“you are correct. i mentioned it myself in the office. i do have a mate.”**

“I have a brain the size of a pea. It is begging to have some company…”

**“pff.. i’m sure it’s not quite that bad. we all have our faults. let’s see what time it is.”** He pulled out his phone to check the time, he didn’t really want to spend all day here with her honestly and he did have other obligations... 

It was noon and he got a text from Frisk.

Frisk: We still haven’t found Undyne yet. We are a little freaked out right now.

Sans: did you guys check the lake park on the far side of town? i know she likes to go there sometimes.

Frisk: We will go check it out right now.

Sans: make sure you eat something too. i don’t want you guys fainting on me cuz ya forgot to eat lunch.

Frisk: It is not like I am eating for two unlike a certain lizard trying to get prego

Sans: not yet at least... heh. and it doesn’t surprise me she is. pap’s certainly not gonna let her out of his sights any time soon.

Frisk: He treats her like a goddess. I am not kidding he carries her over puddles!!

Sans: he’s being overprotective, male hormones. in reaction to our mates carrying our children... we go overboard.... a little.

Frisk: Wait so she is pregnant? She said they are trying.

Sans: if paps is doing that... then yeah. pretty sure. hormones are a very good indication.

Frisk: I won’t say anything as I don’t want to give false hope.

Sans: i can check later to be doubly sure, but hormones are usually faster. nature always knows after all.

Frisk: Indeed. He is so sweet. He is rubbing her swollen feet for her. I am going to go off ahead and try to find Undyne then.

Sans: be safe.

Frisk: What should I tell her. ‘Hey idiot!’”

Sans: that az says she’s on paid leave.

Frisk: Alright so the rumor was false then?

Sans: more like i changed his mind.

Frisk: Gotcha! Alright going to go off and try to fix this. 

Sans: good luck... also we need to talk when we get a chance.

Frisk: About what? Oh our home?

Sans: that and family.

Frisk: =^_^= wants some babies too?

  
  


Sans looked up from the text.

**“okay, i’m going to leave this one up to you... we can call it a day or one more.”**

“I need to know if mom knew or not.” He nods, understanding. Hitting a different button from before.

**“send in the wife of the ceo next.”** He spoke to a small until. What appears to be a woman of stature and wealth came in the wife of the CEO. She wore all the name brands and wouldn’t dare be caught in anything less than she is worth… well was worth… It doesn’t matter to her as she knew that she could be just as great or even greater even if it means destroying everything in her path.

**“so, you’re the ceo’s partner.”**

“Yes, I demand a chair? Isn’t there one for me? I mean hello… I know the regular peons deserve no chairs but for me? Isn’t there a name brand chair around here?” 

**“this isn’t a hearing lady.”** What the fuck was wrong with this woman? A name brand chair?? That was laughable.

“Let’s get this over with I got places to be and I need to get back to work. Yes, I knew about the whole plan of stealing the information. No, I honestly could give two whoops about this Alphys. I would love to have the patent on her items. Too bad that is out of my hands now. Anyway, for my other sins and crimes that is for me to know and you to never find out.” There was a dark patch over her soul that she earned from something in her past. It was old as it seemed to have stained it compared to those who just recently done a crime. 

**“that’s a shame. i really don’t appreciate dealing with souls like yours and honestly, you have no work to go back to. the company was completely dismantled while you were here... and it has a new owner.”**

“Who? I will regain ownership… it doesn’t matter. I will just go to plan b if I have to. It isn’t like… yes… that is for sure…” She mumbled to herself.  _ It isn’t like that mother can come back and ask for child support again. Hehe… I cut that line off the moment I heard from her. Ran her out of MY city and made sure she made the right choice of giving up her daughter. Quite pathetic what a desperate person will do for a few grand.  _

**“well... it’s up to her if she wants to come out or not. though if i were in her position... i don’t know that i would. i think i’d be too ashamed to, but i’m not her. also, you can’t regain ownership.”** Sans crossed his arms, waiting to see what Chara would decide. Chara came out to where Sans was and looked at her mom with a bit of disgust but was glad she was okay.

“Chara? Oh that is a relief. Thank goodness my baby gets the company.” Chara held up a hand and went up to Sans to whisper into his hoodie/ear so her mother couldn’t hear.

“Ask her if she knew about the child or not… I need to know.” Sans nods.

**“there is one question... your daughter reminded me of that both have considered. are you aware of the other child?”**

“... What child?” It was a blatant lie.

**“she’s lying.”** He says flatly. Chara frowned and started to pace as she would have forgiven her mother if she spoke the truth. 

**“so it’s true then... you have a twin sister.”**

“She is not her twin! That bitch had her and came to my door and demanded to speak to him. She had no job because I got her fired and I told her the right thing to do was give her up. So she did for $10,000. Is it my fault she put a price tag on her daughter’s head?” 

**“interesting, because in the end... the child was better off for it.”**

“See I did her a favor… wait what?” 

**“you did nothing for the child in question. chara, you know my ideals and what i believe... of my wishes better than this... hmmm, can’t really call it much of even a soul can i? what is your opinion on this matter?”**

“I thought I knew my mother. I mean I knew she liked the finer things in life and sometimes prioritized them over important things but… this takes the cake…” 

**“such a selfish creature... wouldn’t you agree?”**

“I do.” It pained Chara to say that but the truth was usually the most painful thing to say.

**“then, would it be fitting to give this soul a chance to learn by taking away what it most desires?”**

“How dare you both talk in front of me like I don’t exist.” She yells as Chara and Sans continue to speak. Sans purposely ignored her, he was looking at Chara. He could see how much this hurt her to even have to do this but her own mother didn’t see this pain as her selfishness blinded her.

“I think that and I think community service is a good thing too. Dad always made me do it as he said-”

“Really? He did that because he was too lazy to punish you himself.”

**“b e s i l e n t.”** He growls at the woman before turning back to Chara.

“HE SAID… ‘We should at least give back a little as we could easily fall back to the bottom and those who are at the bottom might be on the top.’ ” 

**“a pity such a wise soul fell into the grass with a snake.”**

“Please, when he met me his company was failing miserably I made the company what it was. I forgave him for cheating on me. I am the reason why we got the secrets to make things happen why I sent Chara to the other company. It was all me… HE couldn’t do shit without me.” 

**“no, i don’t think you are. you are the reason that the company fell into ruinous reputation. i think he will do great things for the new company once he learns how to do such things the right way. as for you... well. aside from the community service... we’ll see what karma has in store for you as your punishment has been decided.”**


	34. Chapter 34

“I say sell her products but… I think a more fitting punishment is that she gets a home… but with her goods as her company. She is not allowed to sell those items and those possessions will be her family. I don’t… want you in my life if this is the path you choose mom.” This made her mother furious and taken aback at the same time.

“You can’t disown me… I am your mother!” 

**“she very well can. considering her status.”**

“You disowned my step sister… consider this pay back… You will have no rights to the company nor can you step forth on my property.” Sans hit a button on the side of the column he was next to and a pair of guards walked in.

**“take her away until things are prepared.”**

“No, no you bitch… I raised you! I made you who you are.” The guards grabbed the woman and dragged her away since she apparently didn’t seem very willing. Chara broke down in tears the moment she left, unable to stay strong. Sans moved over to her and put his arms around her.

“I am… sorry… I should be stronger but…” 

**“no, i understand. it’s easy to be strong when you’re not in the midst of the storm. don’t think this will change anything. you did well.”**

“I feel like I stabbed her in the heart. I feel sick to my stomach and to find out she paid off some woman… it just…” 

**“you did what you thought was right. i don’t blame you for feeling sick. i think we’re done here. why don’t i take you back?”**

“Please and… talk to Frisk. Here I don’t know how DNA works but I know hair samples are usually used.” She tugged at her hair and gave a few of her hairs. 

“thanks.” He put them away for the moment before he teleported them back to the office.

“How did it-” Chara went over and wrapped her arms around Asriel and he looked up at Sans curious what just happened.

“things weren’t pretty when it came to one of her parents... one was reasonable and repentive but the other... i don’t have a stomach and i wanted to hurl.” 

“Oh I see. Was it about the lab incident?” Asriel asked rubbing Chara’s back gently trying to reassure her.

“sorta, but i only had to kill one out of seven... i still have a lot to sort through, but those aren’t really terrible odds.” 

“It isn’t I am glad you didn’t have to kill many. Was one of them…” He glanced at Chara offsidedly, trying not to say the parent’s names.

“no, head of the science division was the one i destroyed.” 

“Huh… You can tell me more later. I think it might be best to give us a little time.”

“i’ll have a detailed report on each of course. i’ve a friend to find and a mate to speak with, but yeah.” He slipped out of the robes as he was speaking and put them back into his second phone and pocketed it.

“Sans… thank you still. I … I really appreciate you letting me know the truth. The whole truth.” 

“it’s the least i could do. i’ll see you both later.” He walked out of the office and pulled out his primary phone.

Sans: any luck? 

Frisk: Sorta… she is… just sitting on this boat in the middle of the lake and refuses to let anyone near her.

Sans: i’m on my way, guess i’m liable to get wet on this adventure.

Frisk: More like speared the boat has tons of them all over… Papyrus tried to get on several times.

Sans: heh, well paps can’t handle her like i can. i’ll see you in a bit.

He stuck the phone in his pocket and turned a corner, the magic swirling around him. He stopped on a dime, standing on one of the spears.

“really? how many times do i gotta tell ya not to poke holes in my brother?” He balanced pretty well.

“Not enough times. I missed on purpose so whatever punk.” She sat against the boat side looking uninterested. 

“uh huh... so i can see you haven’t sunk yourself yet.” He jumped down, landing onto a small part of the boat that wasn’t being impaled by a spike yet. The boat went down and water came up a little that is when Sans realized the boat was only afloat because of all the spears below made sort of float of itself. 

“aside from the obvious, what are you doin’ makin’ yourself a sinkable island?” 

“I am just wasting my magic until I poof…” 

“and why would you do a silly thing like that?” She glared at him for saying that line so casually like this was a common thing she did.

“don’t give me that look like you haven’t said that line to me once or twice.... or maybe more.” 

“Now I have a legit reason… reasons. I have nothing left and I just want it to be O V E R. Over.” 

“really? guess then there’s a bunch of chopped liver that’s been runnin’ around all day lookin’ for ya.”    
  


“I know… but… it isn’t even that… I could live with no one special but my job meant everything to me and… when I was stripped of that title without fair trial… it was like I meant nothing.” 

“and did you really think that it would stand? that i would let something like that happen? c’mon captain... i almost run that place myself even if i’m barely there. i’m not about to let az throw a tantrum even if he thinks it’s what i should be doing.” 

“I appreciate what you did for me. I just wish Prince Asriel would have let me defend myself. I worked under his family for years and to do this… was disheartening.”

“he is still just a kid. he has a lot to learn about respect and doing what’s right by those who serve the crown.”

“I guess. Thanks…” She still was depressed but it did no good to complain as Sans would probably blame her for feeling depressed even.

“look, you know you can always talk things out right? i’ve never been one to not listen to my friends.” 

“I-I know... and I k-know you guys will stay my friends but… things are c-changing and the only thing that hasn’t changed is me. I am g-going to be this thorn in everyone’s fucking side and one day everyone w-will be gone. I won’t have a purpose or something to fall back on… because I r-realized without my job... I just… didn’t have anything to do.” 

“well, ya know... maybe you can find that other purpose with the new company. there’s going to be a lot that chara is gonna need to do and a lot of vacancies... i know you have experience in security and other things, maybe you can do something there.” 

“T-that could be nice… if that is even possible.”

“i don’t see why not.” 

“King Asgore, before he fired me, was talking to another and he was discussing how he was going to take the building and turn it into a storage or something like that. He mentioned since Chara is now Asriel’s mate that he owns the property.” 

“i’ve discussed that with az already. he even straight up said he’d give me the company... heh... could you imagine that though?”

“Despite your lazy ass attitude… I think you would be a hell of a CEO.” 

“maybe if i had to... but i have enough responsibilities as it is. i told him i’d help chara turn the company around... but declined owning it myself.” 

“Can this Chara person be trusted then?” 

“yeah. she’ll do good and i think the two companies will probably end up partners.”

“This stays between us I thought for sure this Chara chick would end being a gold digger.” 

“oddly enough... that would be her own mother. but she turned out to be a better soul because she also had a father who knew more about raising a family than he did making a successful business.” 

“A successful business stealing ideas from others. The Judge is going to have a field day with that. Man… now that is a job with purpose. To fight for those who can’t fight.” 

“yeah, but i wouldn’t call that ideal.”

“True and… I don’t have the patience like the Judge. I wish I did but… yeah… no…” 

“pretty sure that’s why they call that the “learned” virtue.”  _ can’t say i started out with it... _

“So you… convinced Prince Asriel he was an idiot to let me go then?” 

“wasn’t too hard. i’ve been his mentor for the last three years.” 

“Go ahead… I deserve the lecture.”

“what, you gonna make me adopt you?” He replies, making a bit of a joke out of it.

“Very funny bones for brains. I mean the fact that I was going to dust myself and that it was stupid that someone, somewhere, they are waiting for me and that I do have a purpose and that I have friends who love and care for me.” 

“if ya know all this... what da need me for?” He replies with a trace of amusement.

“...” She pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back.

“B-because I c-can’t hug myself…” 

“fair ‘nough.”

“I am p-pretty p-pathetic for such a t-tough chick…” 

“nah. we all have our weaknesses.”

“I think I will do better if… I just need to get over myself.” 

“there’s nothing wrong with having confidence, but having a bit too much can be a problem.”

“It is fine…” 

“let’s get off this boat before it sinks and we become lakeweed.”

“Hang on… I need to do something.” Under Undyne was a storage box and inside the storage box was a tied up Papyrus with his mouth stuffed with his own gloves.

“huh, wondered where he was. hey bro. guess ya still can’t beat undyne huh?” 

“MMMHHdhfdhfdhfjdsds No…” He had spit out the objects as he finally got to speak in the end.

“At least I got that still.”

“You Still Are The Worst Cook As Well! You Can Set Any House On Fire!”

“Well… I guess there is that too. Not really helping but yes…” 

“okay, let’s just get off this hole-y thing already.” 


	35. Chapter 35

“ON MY BACK CAPTAIN!” 

“What?”

“I Will Give You A Piggyback Ride Back To Dry Ground.” Undyne glanced at him and then at the lake that surrounded them.

“fair enough bro.” Sans summoned a bridge of bones. 

“he likes to do things his way sometimes.” Sans replies with a slight shrug, there was no real indication who made the bridge, but Papyrus would know only because he knew his brother’s magic.

“I ca-” Papyrus tossed Undyne in the air like a baton and with a swift motion grabbed her and placed her on his shoulders running full speed to dry ground as Alphys and Frisk watched from the shore line.  Sans just chuckled a bit and took a step forward. He met the two on the other end of the bridge with the others watching from the shore. Alphys was with her.

“What the fuck was that?” Frisk asked towards Sans as the two bypassed them and ran around the park. 

“a bridge that had a skeleton with a fish run across it and decided not to put on the breaks once said skeleton was on the shore.” Sans says, the bridge of bones vanished.  Frisk gave him a serious look at first but started to snicker and broke out into laughter unable to hold a serious glance. 

“A wha?” Alphys didn’t seem to quite understand, let alone get why it was funny.

“He said he is boning up on better jokes next time but he will give you a leg up next time and if he says another stupid joke like that you can stick his foot up his posterior.” Frisk smirked as she felt pretty witty. 

“something like that.” He smirks.

“C-can you d-do that Sans because that w-would make a great f-fan... nevermind.”  Sans laughed.

“no. i can’t actually do that.” He replies, still laughing.

“Wow Alphys, your mate is over there.” Frisk teased.

“I k-know… but if Sans c-can do it… so can… Papyrus.” 

“which was why she was asking.” 

“Uh-huh…” Alphys’ face was flushed as she moved nervously about.

“although... there is  _ one _ interesting thing that you might wanna ask him about... i think you both might have some fun with it.” He walked over to her and muttered something that only she would hear.

“Then I … p-put it … oh m-my… and just tug... and h-he will what? Then there is … oh my… and t-the popping is n-normal? Yes…. I s-see and j-just … uh-huh… and you… okay with s-some magic… and my arm...u-uh-huh… no I … Oh…. OHHHH…. I s-see … I get it… then… oh dear… g-got… it… I w-will have to try that w-with my t-tail.” Alphys seemed so frazzled after he was done telling her things that her face couldn’t be more flushed then it was.  Sans only smirked as he walked away from her, his brother was going to be in for a surprise... 

“Did I miss something?” Frisk asked.

“that would be telling.” He chuckled.

“I see. I need a vacation and a long ass explanation all that just happened.” 

“hmm, probably.” 

“S-sans, that r-reminds me. Frisk m-mentioned you t-two are going to l-look for a h-house. W-why don’t you two j-just look for an apartment t-together?” 

“I tried to tell her about our possible future but… I didn’t specify kids.” Frisk muttered to Sans.

“we did think about that al, but i don’t think an apartment is big enough.” Sans replied.

“besides, i did find something nearby that i think might work. i just haven’t been to it yet or taken her to see it.” 

“You did?” Frisk was shocked as this was the first time she was hearing of this.

“i saw it only yesterday. hadn’t had time to really think about it with all the things that have been going on, but yeah.” 

“I s-see… well I h-hope it is c-close enough that y-you can babysit the kids w-when they come.” 

“should be.” 

“I c-can’t believe w-we all have mates and s-starting our l-lives. My p-project is doing great.” 

“well, most of us.” 

“Y-yes… but s-she… umm… but …” Alphys really didn’t know how to say it.

“i’m sure it’ll happen in its own time. oh, speaking of time al, chara wants to talk to you about a few things.” 

“C-chara? You m-mean the daughter of the c-company that tried to KILL m-me?” 

“technically she owns it now and yeah, but she’s not the mastermind behind the abominations. she made the toy design from the blueprints az gave her, but... someone else messed with them and turned them into the nightmares we dealt with.” 

“It w-was the plans of M-mettaton turned into t-that doll…” 

“plus some. the doll was supposed to be a child’s toy, not a military project. anyway, she had some things to discuss.” 

“It d-doesn’t matter s-she stole our p-project. I am s-surprised you are n-not upset as I am.” 

“eh, she didn’t actually steal it. your security isn’t that weak. you’ll have to talk to her and az if you want details, but i really shouldn’t be the one to say.” 

“R-really he… o-oh dear… t-this is so a-annoying.”

“just go talk to ‘em tomorrow okay? don’t judge on anything until you actually hear ‘em out.” 

“You should relax Alphys. Especially, if you are trying to have kids. Stress is not good.” Frisk reminded Alphys as she watched her pace back and forth.

“speaking of kids, i believe you are likely to have a visitor or two soon.” Sans says, turning to Frisk.

“I am not pregnant am I?” Frisk looked at Sans like he knew something that she didn’t know.

“not that kind. there’s a couple people who wanna know if you’re maybe related to ‘em by doing a dna test.” 

“... It is not some kind of scam thing is it?” 

“no, i talked to both today about it. even got a sample from one of ‘em too.” 

“Y-you got a h-hair or b-blood sample?” 

“hair. i am not going to be walking around with a blood sample of a living being... or a dead one for that matter and i can assure you she’s alive.” 

“It c-could be w-worse I c-could have a-asked for s-stool sample. Frisk I just n-need one of t-this..” She pulled couple strands of Frisk’s hair causing Frisk to wince in pain. 

“wow al... maybe next time ask for a donation.” 

“I j-just did. Thank y-you Frisk!” Frisk rubbed her scalp as Alphys put the hair in her watch and placed her hand out for the other sample.

“i mean let the subject do it themselves smart alec.” He replied and then pulled out the sample he’d gotten from Chara. Alphys took the sample and placed it into the watch and let it begin the testing.

“A-and I made it e-easier on her. Anticipation m-makes it more p-painful.”

“al, ya really shouldn’t just go pullin’ out hair like that.” With a ding the watch started to print out a small narrow sheet of paper for Alphys to read off of.

“W-whoever it is y-you are r-related to them 49%.” 

“so it confirms then that they’re sisters.”

“H-half siblings y-yes.” 

“Wait… I have a sister?” 

“yup. younger too.”

“I c-can run y-your dna and s-see if you h-have other siblings if they are r-recorded in government records.” 

“I don’t know if that is a good idea Alphys. Tell me who is she? Do you know her Sans?” 

“be a little hard not to. the one who wants to know is the same one you were mistaken for weeks ago. chara. she and her father both wanted to know. decent guy really, but he’ll probably come around soon askin’ after it.”

“Chara is my sister? I h-had no idea… I mean I guess it makes sense but… I don’t really know my family really. I wonder why my mother didn’t tell my father or did he know and now is afraid that I am planning to do something is there a reason he would be asking for a dna test?” 

“he didn’t know thanks to his selfish wife, but if you really want to know a few other things... might not want to discuss the rest in a public park.” 

“Is my history that… bad.” 

“let’s just say some things to answer all your questions are best left in the family.” 

“I see.” Frisk crossed her arms. That didn’t sound good but at least she might get the answers she is looking for now.

“i think we should grab some lunch and then, if you want, discuss things at your place.”

“Yeah, let’s go. I think Muffet’s is open.”

“guess we’ll see you later al.” 

“S-see you later. T-thank you for the t-tip!” He nodded and the two of them went to the cafe to grab some food to go before heading to Frisk’s apartment.

“I just… me and you let’s just leave and start a new life where I don’t have to worry about anything and we can have a family. Some babies and no drama. How does that sound?”

“drama’s part of life sweetheart, can’t escape it. even if we’d like to.” 

“I know I just… I didn’t think my family would turn out like this. I feel like I have been rejected all over again.” Frisk flopped on the couch with her sandwich and lay there debating about eating or not.

“why would you feel like that?” 

“Because if things turn out like I think they will… they will just end up telling me all the reasons why they don’t want me around now. Sure I am curious and sure I want to be wanted but… I don’t know what all happened and who my mom is…it just sucks is all.”

“well, in a nutshell, your mom couldn’t take care of ya and your dad didn’t even know.” 

“Sans, I know you want me to hear it from them… but please… just tell me… pull this band aid off of me quickly.” She figures he probably won’t tell her but at least she could try.


	36. Chapter 36

“i don’t know your mom. all i know is that your father’s wife ended up driving her away from the city and she didn’t have a high opinion of your mom. your dad was surprised to hear that he might have another daughter and wants to make contact.” 

“He honestly didn’t know I exist?”

“no, he didn’t know.” 

“I guess I have been angry at them all my life for no reason then.”

“i wouldn’t say that. after all, you didn’t know them so it’s only natural you’d be upset.”

“That is true. I guess I thought they would be scum of this earth or something like that.”  He took a bite of his sandwich, he honestly hadn’t known what to expect either himself; he was considering what to say next but was cut off by a knock at the door. Frisk went over to the door and an older gentleman that Sans recognize right away as the CEO of their former competitor stood there. Sans hadn’t been sure who would show up first.

“Excuse me… is this the house of Frisk Savori?” Frisk looked at him unsure what he wanted.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously not sure how to begin this conversation.

“I am Ryan Smith. I owned the co-“

“that’s interesting timing.” Sans comments.

“Did the Judge contact you?”

“Yes, he did. He told me something that you would come by.” Frisk lied but it was necessary to keep up appearance.

“we were discussing the topic of lineage ourselves just a moment ago.”

“I don’t know if I am related to you or not but… let me start again… because I have a feeling that you and I will be related. You look exactly like my daughter. I met this lady when I just got engaged to my current wife and it was a whirlwind relationship and we were very…-“ Frisk moved to the side to let him sit at the table he glanced around and grimaced at how empty the place was. Sans seemed content to just let the two talk while he concentrated on his meal.

“If you don’t mind… I will eat while you continue.” Frisk says sitting down with her sandwich.

“Go ahead… anyway we were very much in love but I felt obligated to my fiancé and I got married and she disappeared. At that time I found out that my current wife was pregnant with Chara. I know what I did was wrong and it is my sin to bear but I am sorry if you got wrapped in my mess I didn’t know that you existed until… now.” There was another knock at the door as Chara and Asriel arrived at the door.

“Excuse me, usually it is not this crazy but this week is a week of crazy things.” Frisk got up and proceeded to the door.

“Sans, can you make some tea for Ryan, while I get the door?”

“sure. do you take anything in your tea?” He asks as he gets up.

“I usually like lemon and sugar.” Ryan replies watching as Frisk answered the door and at the skeleton monster not sure who it is.

“H-hello…” Frisk finally met her twin.

“Hi you must be Frisk and Dad? You are here?”

“Well this is… an interesting twist. I thought I could talk to you in private about this but I guess that is not meant to be.” Chara came inside without any invitation and so did Asriel and sat down at the table leaving Frisk unsure what to do.

“hey chara, az.” Sans calls from the kitchen as he makes the tea. When he came back out he had a total of three cups; he handed one to Ryan then to Asriel and Chara. He then scooped up the remains of his meal and settled near Frisk for support, if nothing else.

“Hey Sans! Hello Mr. Smith.”

“Hello Prince Asriel… so you are Sans. Are you dating this young lady?” Frisk flushed realizing she didn’t introduce him to Sans.

“Ummm… he is my mate. It was like your relationship but-“ She wanted to be bitter but she bit her tongue as she continued to eat.

“I see… ummm… Chara this is Frisk. She might be your sister. We are going to do a DNA test to see if we are related. I don’t know how it is done but I will do what I can to make it happen and if we are related… I want to say I am so sorry. I didn’t know and if I did I wouldn’t have let you go through this… you deserve a dad who can provide and be there to scare away the boogie man.” Frisk didn’t know what to say nor did the other two besides Ryan. Sans sipped his ketchup as he listened to the group, debating on whether or not he should say anything about earlier or let Frisk be the one to mention the impromptu DNA test by Alphys.

“Ryan… ummm… Chara and I… we did and I am your daughter.” Ryan looked over at Chara a little surprised she was always taking the initiative of things and this was no exception and he sighed.

“I hope you can forgive me Frisk…” Frisk could see the deep seated pain in his face and went over and hugged him.

“You didn’t know and I turned out good. I had good foster parents who loved me and I met the love of my life. Life is good.” He held her tightly vowing to himself that he would somehow make it up to her someway.

“Hey don’t I get some love?” Chara teased as she went over and hugged the pair.

“You know this makes you my partner in crime and CEO as well.” Sans smiled a little, watching the pair.

“all’s well that ends well, i believe is the saying.” 

“I think so too. Sans how about you and me leave our mates and our father in law to get to know Frisk one on one.” Asriel says while Frisk glanced at Sans with a panic look. She was not ready to do this one on one thing. 

“I t-think this is g-great but… I think... I forgot Sans and I have plans and that we are about to leave soon.”

“Oh…” Ryan sounded disappointed as he heard the news and watched Chara back up, giving Sans a look.

“It is okay I understand. Come on dad. You and my mate can have the talk now.” Chara said with a smirk as Asriel flushed.

“I don’t think that is necessary.” He replies rubbing his neck with Ryan smiling softly at the pair.

“Come on you two let’s go get supper. Sans it was a pleasure to meet you and Frisk I hope that you have some free time so that we can get to know each other.” Ryan says with her nodding in response and watched them head for the door waving goodbye to them. Frisk sat back down at the table and just stared at the sandwich and just moved it aside as she lost her appetite. Sans put an arm around her.

“Am I terrible for… just feeling out of place with them? I should be so happy but... it is just too much.” Frisk turned and wrapped her arms around Sans.

“no, they are just a couple of strangers to you after all. they don’t know anything about ya really.” 

“I know but they tried to get to know me and I felt so exposed. I saw the look he gave when he saw my place.” 

“one step at a time, ya can’t be expected to just jump in and yeah, i saw it too, but i think it’s guilt that he didn’t try to find ya, knowin’ he had the ability to give ya a different kinda life.” 

“It may not be much… but I bought it all myself and with no help. I thought my … Ryan would be sorta happy for me.” Frisk couldn’t convince herself to call her father dad yet.

“i think everyone just needs time. i mean, this is pretty sudden.” 

“Do you think… I can have a normal family relationship?” 

“i think that’s up to you.” 

“I don’t even know how to even act… or what I should be doing even at all…” 

“well, i don’t think there’s any real right or wrong here. just that you be yourself.” 

“That is just it. I don’t know if I can just be myself around them. I put up my guard 24/7 and to let my guard down is not something I just do… I just rather stand in the background and not get involved.” 

“i’m not saying you need to, what i mean is that just treat ‘em as people you wanna maybe friends with first. then go from there.” 

“I will try with you first. Then you can tell me how horrible of a being I am and leave me behind and then remove the mark which will hurt like a sob… at least that is what I heard and then I will proceed to figure out what I will do for the rest of my life. So let’s rip this band-aid off with my worst offenses; I am terrible about trusting others and I am waiting for that moment now when you walk out that door and find someone more suited for you. I am pretty sure I would be an awful mother and I am pretty awful in conflicts and usually just fold under high demands.” Sans, was silent through the entire tirade, he figured she just needed to get it all out so he listened without a single word. 

“Tell me I am a freak, a terrible being that I deserve to be left alone. That I deserved to foster kid to several families and that none of them wanted me long enough that I never unpacked. I don’t buy anything because I am used to having nothing. I am… just nothing.”

“you’re expecting the worst. but i have to say i’ll have to disappoint with that kinda expectation.”

“Then… what should I expect?”

“i can’t speak for anyone else, but i don’t plan on leavin’.” 

“Why?” It was a simple word but she truly didn’t understand.

“Is it because you marked me? I would have probably have warned you about this. I mean I did solicit you on the internet. I guess I should be grateful that those dolls didn’t kill me or you but… it just is… I am like a bad omen that will follow you around. Are you sure you want to deal with all that?” She sighed and glanced up at Sans wondering how much she must disgust him right now. He already had so much stress on his shoulders and she was making it worse by piling on her worries.

“I didn’t mean… what I meant about the mark… I don’t regret the mark nor do I think warning you would make much of a difference because beings don’t change.”

“you’re not a bad omen. honestly, i don’t think you mean any offense or anything but you clearly have had things rougher than what appears.” 

“I just don’t usually talk about it. I found out the hard way speaking up had bad consequences and it was easier to stay quiet.”

“it can, yes, but not speaking up has consequences too.” 

“I guess so. I just blew up and yelled at you and that wasn’t cool. This home we are getting… will I…” She was going to ask him but she held her tongue as she really didn’t want to push any more issues that were unnecessary.

“It will be okay. Whatever it is.”

“and yet you seem to have questions... or at least one. i’m not going to bite ya if you ask.” 

“I was just going to ask a stupid question like if the house is not my liking do we have to live there but again it is just a stupid question.”

“it’s not a stupid question and no.”

“But what if that is the closest house to your brother… and then the other house is miles away. Won’t you be upset?” It was becoming quite apparent the house wasn’t the sole subject and was the underlying theme that she feared he was going to abandon her like her parents so she pretends to be tough and okay when she is not.

“nah, look if it’s not a good fit it’s not a good fit. i’d like to be close to him cuz he’s family but it’s not a requirement.”

“I don’t want to ruin your family though. Your family… seems nice.” 


	37. Chapter 37

“family might be important... but ya know, a house is just a house. it can always be replaced. he’d probably wish for us to be close but it can’t be helped if what we both like isn’t as close as he would want.” 

“You… still would be my… mate?” He lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

“yeah. the way i figure it... that mark might not mean much to humans, but to me... it’s a promise and i don’t make promises lightly.”

“I am sorry I didn’t take it as serious as I should have. I just… I am so use to people and beings walking in and out of my life and … I am sorry for doubting you.” 

“i can see that, but i’m not so easily swayed to go back on a promise. i don’t blame you for having doubts.”

“I am getting better but it is not something you just get over with. I never been this open with anyone before and it scares me to the core. That is why I shy away from relationships and talking about kids because in the end everyone tends to go their own way.” 

“true as that might be, it doesn’t always have to be a bad thing.”

“I know it doesn’t have to be… but if you leave I don’t think I would try to have another boyfriend or husband or mate again. My heart wouldn’t be able to do that. Does that make sense?” Frisk took his hands into hers entangling his fingers with hers.

“I never been with someone who made me feel as safe as I am when I am with you.” 

“i can honestly say the same. i am not going to leave you. i love you.” 

“I love you too Sans.” Frisk leaned up and kissed his teeth lovingly. He returned the kiss gently. She pulled him close and held him as if she let go he would leave her.

“If I tell you a secret… that I may want a child… and that I may want it with you would you stop it from happening?” 

“can i tell you one in return?” He asks gently.

“Yeah?” She replied with the same gentle tone as he did.

“knowing you would want one is a gift, one of the best i could ever get and it makes me very happy.” She smiled nervously at first then she pulled him down for a little bit of a passionate kiss.

“I love you… I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life but I am so… blessed.” 

“i’m the one blessed with you.” He replies back. 


End file.
